All I Ask Of You
by Digidestend Angel
Summary: *Sequel to Love At First Sight* Beck and Cat have been married for 3 years. Now something's changed: Cat's pregnant. Is their marriage strong enough to face these challenges? *BeckXCat* *COMPLETED*
1. I Wouldn't Mind

**All I Ask Of You**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**Summary: **This is the sequel to Love At First Sight. Beck and Cat have been married for 3 years. Now something's changed: Cat's pregnant. Is their marriage strong enough to face these challenges?

**I do NOT own Victorious**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter One**

**I Wouldn't Mind**

…

…

…

…

…

Zona Hotelera, Cancun was the definition of paradise for a wealthy, young married couple, who decided to take breaks in their acting and singing careers and breakaway from the busy schedules and constant photographers bombarding them every moment of every day. It was October 12th, 2017. The weather was gorgeous, perfect. No one was around, since the beachfront home they lived in had a private beach with a few neighbors on each side of their large home. The white sand beach, clear blue ocean, and lovely yellow sun took the couple's breath away every time they woke up.

Who were these two we're speaking of?

None other than 25 year old Beck Oliver -actor, stunts double, director, and author- and his wife of 3 years, 24 year old Cat (Valentine) Oliver -actress, singer, and songwriter- that's who.

Beck Oliver was on his iPad3 with his sunglasses shading his eyes and only dressed in a pair of swim shorts that went to his knees and a skin-tight tank top over his build torso. He was busy looking through websites when his wife came outside, where he was. Cat –Valentine- Oliver looked at her distracted husband and smirked. She silently took off her spaghetti strap halter top and short-shorts, revealing her light pink bikini suit before ruffling up her hair a little with her hands and then walked slowly over to the still-distracted man.

Cat cleared her throat a little and that's when Beck took his attention off his iPad and looked up to his young bride, who was standing before him, only in her bikini. "Well, hello there." Beck said coolly as he put his iPad next to him on the couch while Cat took her spot on his lap, straddling him. "What do I owe the pleasure of seeing you like this?"

Cat giggled as she put her hands on his shoulders. "You married me, dear. You get this for free."

Beck nodded. "You have a valid point." Cat smiled as she leaned herself in and met his lips gently. She put her hands through his wild, brown hair and massaged his head with the tips of her fingers, while he put his hands on her thighs. After a minute, she left his lips and continued her journey from his chin, jaw line, and then to his neck, kissing him with butterfly kisses. "Oh, Cat." He groaned as she pecked his sensitive spot that only she knew about.

Cat maneuvered her head so she could move to kiss the other side of his neck, but her eye caught something while doing so and it made her gasp and stop what she was doing. "Why are you looking at Teacup Puppies For Sale websites?" Cat asked in her high voice, leaning back and looking to Beck, who looked agitated. "Wait…my birthday is coming up in a few weeks…" Cat gasped again. "Are you getting me a puppy for my birthday?" Their second puppy, Dopey, died of a tumor the year before, leaving them devastated again, but they overcame it again together. Beck thought it would be a decent time to get another puppy.

"Yes, Kitten, I am." Beck forced a smile, his mind completely on another _situation_. "Now let's discuss that later because we were just in the middle of something _very_ important."

Cat giggled. "I'm so sorry, Beck, but now I'm too excited!"

Beck raised an eyebrow. "Does sex with me not excite you anymore?"

"Oh, Beck, don't be such a crabby cake!" Cat pinched his cheeks and left his lap.

"Whoa, where are you going?" Beck asked, reaching for her to pull her back, but she was too quick.

"To swim!" Cat smiled. "I'm so antsy now, I should probably swim it off."

As Cat took off running to the water, Beck clenched his fists. "I married a damn good tease." He let it go as he watched his wife from their house on the beach. He smiled. Paradise, indeed.

…

Later that night, Beck came out of the shower, after washing the ocean water out of his hair and off his body, walking up to his queen size bed he shared with his loving wife. He smiled gently at her when she was sitting Indian style on her side of the bed, staring at her fingernails. He crawled into the bed, admiring her sexy nightgown, and kissed her neck. It startled her for a quick second, but then she moaned. Beck smirked against her neck. "I want to finish what we started earlier." He told her. Cat shivered at the longing in his voice. He put his hands on her hips and suddenly lifted her up and onto his lap as he leaned against the bed frame, sitting up. He tried to kiss her, but she pulled away. "Cat?"

Cat bit her lip.

Beck lost it then. "Cat, you've been acting weird for the past week and I'm sorry if this offends you, but it's pissing me off. What's happening to my wife?"

Cat smiled gently to him as she leaned in next to his ear. "She's pregnant." She whispered and then kissed his cheek before leaning back up. Beck went into shock with his jaw dropped. After a full minute, Cat frowned. "Beck? You need to say "congratulations" or something along those lines before I pack my bags and go move in with Jade in Cali." Cat told him in a warning tone.

Beck's head snapped up and he was grinning. "I'm going to be a dad?"

Cat smiled again and nodded.

Beck let out a dry laugh. "I'm…I'm going to be a dad!" He sat up suddenly, almost making Cat fall backyards, but he put his hands behind her back and brought her to him in a hug. "We're going to be parents!"

Cat wrapped her arms lightly around his neck and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Yes, yes, we are." She leaned back and leaned her forehead against his. "So you're happy?"

"More than happy." Beck even looked teary eyed. "I'm going to be a dad. Damn. I'm lucky. I have such a perfect wife, live in paradise, and now I'm going to be a dad." Beck let out a chuckle. "I'm a lucky son-of-a-gun."

Cat kissed his lips softly before he kissed back with a bit more force. "I love you." She whispered as she caught her breath after a few minutes.

"I love you too." Beck said, his eyes still glassy, but no tears fell. "I'm so happy. Thank you so much, Cat." But then he froze again. "Wait…you're pregnant." He sighed deeply. "Okay, we need some rules."

Cat giggled as she left his lap and laid down on her side of the bed, while he laid back down, taking her into his arms. "As expected from you." She said once she was comfortable on his bare chest. Ever since she was hit by a car –saving a friend's life- in their summer before college started, he had been so protective of her, and it wasn't even funny. She didn't mind though. What happened to her put him through a load of trauma that probably still haunted him to this day. She understood. They had been together since they were 14 years old. Who could lose the love of their life after all that time? No one could blame Beck for wanting to shield Cat from danger and harm. And now that she was pregnant, meaning she was 10 times more fragile than usual, he was going to make sure she was sheltered and safe…more than usual.

Beck went into a serious mode. "No jogging or swimming without someone there with you anymore. No spicy foods or anything alcoholic. The second you start showing, we're going to buy you maternity clothes so you can be comfortable. Stay off your feet as much as possible. Don't climb those stairs unless I'm around to help you up and down. No cleaning high places or reaching for the top shelf." Beck let out a breath. "I'm home all the time as well, so we're good. What about a doctor?"

"I went to go see her this morning." Cat said in her velvet voice. "She said I'm right on track. I heard the baby's heartbeat today too."

"How far along are you?" Beck asked in a curious tone. "We make love constantly, so it's hard to decipher."

Cat laughed. "I'm 5 weeks along."

"Ah." Beck nodded. "The drunken night at Andre's when we went to visit last month. Explains how this happened in the first place since I use protection after all."

"Except for that one night." Cat sighed. "I'm still happy though."

"Me too." Beck kissed her head. "I love you so much, Cat. I'm going to take care of you and make sure you're well protected during the next 8 months. Nothing will hurt you or bother you."

Cat smiled as she turned her head to look at him. "I wouldn't mind that. A relaxed pregnancy? Sounds pretty fabulous to me."

"Weren't the others betting money on when we would have our first baby?" Beck questioned.

Cat nodded. "Yes, they did indeed. Jade said we would get "a bun in the oven" after our honeymoon. Andre said within the first year. Robbie said we'd wait a few years, like 3 or 4. Tori said it'd be 5-10 because of how busy we were before we took a break."

"So Robbie won."

"He won 3,000 dollars."

"They each put in 1,000 dollars into that bet?" Beck asked in surprise. "Jeez, we sure did miss that one."

"_You_ missed that one." Cat poked his chest. "You were on a tour when we were discussing it."

"The summer before junior year of college?" Beck asked. Cat nodded. "That was one of the worst summers ever."

"Why's that?"

"I didn't see you for 3 whole months." Beck said, tightening his hold on her. "I missed you."

"And to think, ever since then, we haven't left without each other." Cat smiled. "It's me and you. Forever and always."

"Yup. Forever and always." Beck leaned his head on Cat's. "You're such an angel, Cat."

"I'm your angel."

"You're _my girl_."


	2. Everything You Do

**For my faithful reviewers/readers: Guys, I need to start off my saying that I am terribly sorry for the way I've been acting, snapping, and treating you guys. I've been so depressed and stressed out lately…my fiancée is taking me to the doctor tomorrow. It could be Post-Partum Depression, unfortunately. I most likely do. I can't sleep, I'm so bitchy to everyone, I'm so withdrawn, I haven't been eating well, I'm not bonding with Nathaniel as I used to, and I've been cutting again :( They say signs of it sometimes won't show up for months after having a baby. It's been 5 months TODAY since I've had Nathaniel…so…we'll see what happens. Again, I'm so terribly sorry for my horrid attitude. I'll get better, I promise. For you guys, I will :)**

* * *

**All I Ask Of You**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Two**

**Everything You Do**

…

…

…

…

…

3 weeks later…

"BECK!"

Beck awoke to his wife's scream and jumped out of bed. He looked around, since her side was empty, but realized she was in the bathroom. He ran in there in record speed and Cat was glowing with smiles as she had only a bra on with her silk pajama pants. She had her hands on her usually flat stomach. She giggled when she saw Beck in the reflection. "Do you see it? Do you? Tell me you do! I don't want to be going crazy!"

Beck chuckled madly as he went up to her and put a hand on her stomach. "I see it. It's small, but there's a little, teeny bump."

"I'm so excited!" Cat wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. "Oh, Beck, I'll start showing more soon and I can show off my pregnant tummy! I'm so happy!"

"You know what I'm excited for?" Beck whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Spoiling you by taking you maternity clothes shopping." Beck smiled after kissing her head. "I'm glad you're so happy, Cat. I love seeing you this way. You're absolutely glowing." It would've sound cheesy to everyone else, but Beck had never felt so content in his life.

"This is the best birthday present God has ever given me!" Cat squealed, since her birthday was in a few days. "I can't wait for the others to get here so we can finally tell them!"

Instead of telling Jade, André, Tori, and Robbie over webcam or phone, Cat and Beck decided to wait until they arrived for Cat's birthday weekend to tell them, so all four of them could threaten Beck and hug Cat in person. Beck was preparing himself for a punch from Jade, a threat from Andre, a lecture from Tori, and a sad pout from Robbie, who still was crushing on his wife, but Beck wouldn't trade Cat's smile of seeing them for the world. He was taking good care of her after all. Cat couldn't go down or up the stairs without him with her, nor could she drive or walk anywhere without him. Cat was staying off her feet as much as possible, while Beck was learning how to do all the things Cat did every day. Laundry, dishes, cook, dust. He didn't mind at all, since all that would be on his mind was Cat and the new baby that would be coming in less than a year.

"Can we go eat breakfast?" Cat asked innocently. Beck nodded. "Carry me!" Cat squeaked and Beck laughed, but hoisted her carefully into his arms and walking out of the bathroom. "Oh, Beck, you treat me like a princess."

"That is because you are my princess, Cat." Beck kissed her lips when she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Let's get some food in that stomach of yours. You're eating for two now." He said as they left the room and headed for the stairs.

"Beck…what if I lose my figure?" Cat asked, suddenly losing her smile. "Will you still love me?"

Beck smiled, but kept his eyes on the steps under his feet so he didn't trip. "Cat, no matter what, I will always love you. You're always, forever, and constantly beautiful in my eyes."

"Aw!" Cat kissed his cheek, making him grin with pride. "You're such a sweet man!"

Beck kissed her lips again and then pulled out the stool next to the island in the kitchen out a little, setting his wife on it. "Now, missy, you just relax and watch your husband work his magic." He said in an Italian accent. Cat laughed. "We have pancakes, French toast, eggs, what are you in the mood for, my love?" Beck asked, his smile still not leaving his lips, considering he felt like the luckiest man that ever walked the planet. He didn't think anything could take him off this high.

Cat put a finger to her chin. "Hmm…French Toast!"

"Read my mind." Beck said as he grabbed the eggs, milk, and cinnamon.

"That is what love is." Cat said as she leaned on her elbows. "We know what we want from each other."

"Exactly." Beck chuckled. Cat went to leave her seat, but Beck's eyes snapped in her direction. "Where are you going?"

Cat pouted. "Beck, I just want to get some milk to drink. Please?" She bat her eyes.

Beck shook his head. "Sit down, sit down. I'll get it."

Cat sat back down and sighed, but kept her smile. "I love how protective you are, Beck. This pregnancy is going to go smoothly, I can tell. I won't have any complications."

"At least, not from stress or overworking yourself, you're not." Beck told her as he juggled getting her a glass of milk and not burning the breakfast he was preparing. "You've been healthy and safe so far, and we have 7 more months to go." He put her glass in front of her and she thanked him. "When's our next appointment with the doctor?"

"Next week!" Cat squealed. "Oh, Beck, I cannot wait to hear the baby's heartbeat again! It was so magical! I cried so much, but tears of joy!"

"I bet you did." Beck buttered the toasts before putting all of them on a plate and carried them to the breakfast nook. He came back grabbing himself a glass of orange juice and took Cat's milk, putting them in front of their plates. He wrapped an arm around Cat's waist and took her hands, helping her off the stool. She leaned into him and walked with ease. "I'm being cautious." He said before she could tease him for being overprotective.

Before Cat sat down, she kissed Beck's cheek. "I love you."

"And I love you." He kissed the top of her nose, making her giggle. He dropped to his knees gently and kissed Cat's stomach. "I love you too, my beautiful daughter or handsome son."

…

A few days later, Cat was frantically rushing around the 1st floor of her home, trying to make sure everything was perfect, even though it already was. Beck was sitting in his reliever, trying not to snap at his adorable, pregnant wife. "Cat, sit." He growled, attempting to control his emotions.

"But they'll be here any minute!" Cat said, dressed in a cute, loose fitting dress and some flats to match, and her hair was down and straight with a large bow on the side. She was in the kitchen now, trying to make sure the jello and fruit salad she made in the fridge was coming along nicely. When she shut the fridge door, she came back out, but ran into a chair by the dining table. "Oof!"

Beck stood to his feet after seeing what happened and walked over to her as she held her stomach. His heart almost stopped. "No, no-"

"I'm fine, honey!" Cat laughed nervously as he wrapped his arms around her and put his own hand to her slightly swollen stomach. "I'm sorry, I was in a rush, and I ran into the chair without watching myself."

After sighing with relief, Beck led her to the couch. "Everything in this house is spotless and perfect."

Cat sighed. "I hope so." Before she could sit down, the doorbell rang. "THEY'RE HERE!" She squealed loudly, making Beck wince a little. She heard someone trying to turn the knob. "It's them, because Jade doesn't know we started locking our door during the day." Cat giggled as Beck strode up to the front door with Cat behind him and he opened it. Jade glared. "Hi, Jade!" Cat greeted with a bright smile.

Jade looked absolutely annoyed. "Why was the door locked? You guys never locked the doors!"

Beck ran his hand through his hair as Jade walked passed him with her bags. "I'm just taking extra precautions these days for Cat." He said as he saw, Tori, Andre, and Robbie coming up the steps to the house. "Hey, guys."

Jade had a mood swing as she hugged Cat tightly. "Oh my goodness, Cat, I've missed- OH MY GOD!" Cat flinched. "You're pregnant!"

Cat's eyes widened. "How do you always see right through me? It's getting scary!"

"WHAT?" Andre snapped and then glared to Beck, who prepared himself for the worst. "Dude, have you heard of a condom!"

"Drunken night at your house last month." Beck smirked. "So this is actually your fault."

Cat stared at her best friend. "How can you tell?"

"Cat, you're like my sister, so I know these things." Jade bluntly said and then put a hand to Cat's stomach. "Look at that tiny baby bump!" Jade said, smiling and almost had tears. "Oh, Cat…"

Beck rolled his eyes. "Jade, you're such a sap when it comes to Cat growing up."

"Go play with yourself!" Jade snapped at her best friend's husband. "Anyways-"

"Wait…" Robbie's voice shut everyone up as he appeared from behind Andre and Tori. "Cat…is pregnant?"

Cat nodded. "Yes, I am!"

"Oh."

Beck almost smirked in Robbie's direction. That's right. He can't mess with his wife anymore. Out of reach, forever. "8 weeks." He said proudly, as Tori pushed passed him and hugged Cat. "But Robbie, look on the bright side."

Robbie glared to him. "What BRIGHT side, Beck?" He said, venom dripping from his voice.

"You won 3,000 dollars."

Robbie's eyes widened and the other three guests gasped. "Oh my god, I forgot about that!" Robbie smirked. "I WON 3 GRAND!" Robbie went up to Beck and shook his hand. "Thank you for getting her pregnant!"

"Damn you, guys!" Andre cursed, making his way to hug his favorite redhead. "Oh well, you're still glowing." He kissed her head as she giggled. "I missed you, Lil' Red."

"I missed you too." Cat said sweetly and then Robbie hugged her next. Once everyone was finished hugging her, Beck didn't mind that all the attention was on his wife. He could hardly keep his eyes off her either. He didn't want to be distracted from watching over her. "Oh, I missed you all! I'm so happy we were able to share this news with you guys." Suddenly tears came to her eyes.

Beck looked alarmed as he walked over to her. "Baby, are you alright?" He asked as she wiped her eyes.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Beck." Jade said from the other side of Cat. "Hormones."

Beck made an 'o' with his lips. "I see."

"I can't believe you're already showing, Cat." Tori said, putting a hand on Cat's stomach, where she could feel a teeny tiny bump. "Aww…ooh, since you're already showing, maybe you're having twins!"

Cat gasped as Beck paled. "TWINS?"

"But Tori isn't a doctor, so there is NO need to panic!" Andre said suddenly.

Cat put a hand to her stomach as Beck kissed her forehead.

Thanks a lot, Tori…

* * *

**No twins.**

**CourtsxBatFan, Mckenzie, thatrandomgirl, Chipy8910, AODiva1978, CPrizzle, HeartlessVampireGirl, Glittergirl123, Hannah, xScreamingxAngelx, LilLisa95, VictoriousForever10, ConnieCee, Demi909Lovato: **Thank you all for reviewing :) After I finish "Doggy Dog Day", and if I decide to wait longer to repost "Slice of Life", I'll start on "I'm Gonna Love You Through It" even though I may change the name. If you don't remember that summary, ask and I'll post it in the next chapter :)


	3. All About Us

**Xbeckandcatx, Hannah, CourtsxBatFan, AODiva1978, thatrandomgirl, sweetStarre123, TeamRueAlltheWayEveryday, DanceWithYourHeart, Musicmaniac, LittleMissVictorious, GottaBeYou888, Glittergirl123, VictoriousForever10, Chipy8910: **Thanks everyone for reviewing and your kind words :) Summary for "I'm Gonna Love You Through It" is on my profile

* * *

**All I Ask Of You**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Three**

**All About Us**

…

…

…

…

…

3 days later…

It was 8 in the morning, while the whole household was asleep…or so it was supposed to be, considering the whole gang was up till 4am barbecuing over and over, drinking (except Cat, of course), and partying for their own amusement. It was a celebration that Cat was 25 now and joined them in their ages. Cat awoke first to the smell of…pancakes? Yum. She carefully stood from the bed from Beck's protective, but lazy grasp and went to the restroom, doing her business before going out the bedroom door and shutting it after quietly, so her husband could rest some more. She went to the stairs and hesitated. Beck would be very upset if she went down the steps on her own, even though she was quite capable of doing so. To be extra careful, she leaned against the wall and walked down slowly, concentrating on each step. Once she was down, she saw Jade and Tori in the kitchen. She went in with a smile. "Hi."

Tori looked to her first. "MORNING! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Cat giggled. "Ssshhh, the other boys are still asleep and I want Beck to catch up on his sleep. He's going to kill me though for coming down the stairs on my own."

"He's way too overprotective." Tori said as she flipped a pancake on the skillet.

Jade scoffed. "Are you kidding me? He's exactly the way he should be. If he wasn't being all protective like he was, I'd beat him into a bloody pulp."

"Graphic." Cat mumbled.

"Cat, go relax out on the back porch." Tori motioned towards the open screen doors with the warm breeze coming in through the see through curtains. "It's a beautiful day and we want you to rest."

Cat nodded. "Okay." She reached on the counter and grabbed the book she had left there from the day before. "I'll be reading this."

Tori looked at the title. "Interesting. "How To Be A Good Mommy", even though you will be a perfect mom."

Cat smiled. "Thanks for saying that." With that, Cat went to the back and sat down on the outside couch. She sighed, resting her feet on the footstool and began to read. She subconsciously put a hand to her tiny stomach that had a teeny, tiny baby bump. Cat put her book down for a second and smiled to her stomach. "I love you, my son or daughter." She whispered. She picked the book up again and read. She didn't get far when a jogger came by. He stopped in front of the Oliver's back porch and waved. Cat waved back. "Hi there."

The jogger looked to be in his early twenties, blonde hair, tanned skin, with blue eyes, and his smile was pure white teeth. "Hi, I'm Jason. I just moved into the house next door." He came up with her permission. "Cat Oliver, right?"

Cat raised an eyebrow. "A fan?"

"A big one." Jason chuckled. "You and your husband. I've read his book too. You are definitely the center of his life."

"I am." Cat giggled. "So you liked his book?"

"I'm usually not into romance biographies, but your husband's book, "Love At First Sight", caught my eye and I read it…he thinks so much of you. I loved how you two fell in love when you first saw each other in your freshman year of high school and have been together since. You guys gave me hope for love someday."

Cat blushed. "Thank you. Sit down." She motioned to the cushion seat across from her. "So where are you from?" Cat asked as Jason sat down.

"Las Vegas." He sighed. "I couldn't take the busy city life anymore. So I retired for a year and took a break to come here. I'm a professional comedian there."

"Ooh, that's nice." Cat smiled. "You'd get along with our friend, Robbie."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "That's an interesting book you're reading."

Cat nodded. "I'm 8 weeks pregnant."

"Oh, wow!" Jason exclaimed. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you." Cat smiled. "We have yet to announce to the media, so it's hush-hush right now."

"Sure, I mean, it's certainly not my business to tell." Jason told her. "I heard you guys partying last night."

"I'm so sorry if we bothered you!" Cat bit her lip. "Everyone was so drunk and I was trying to make sure they all didn't fall over themselves at the same time!"

Jason laughed. "It's totally cool."

"We're having another party tonight, if you'd like to join." Cat said. "It's my 25th birthday today so we've been going crazy the past couple of days. It's my husband and friends' excuses to get drunk."

Jason chuckled. "I bet. Sure, I'd love to come."

"Great!" Cat smiled. "You can come, say around 6:30."

"Sure, I'll be here."

"Cat?" Beck came out and stared at Jason suspiciously. "Hi…"

"Beck, this is Jason, he just moved into the house next door." Cat told him innocently, as if Beck wasn't feeling jealous at that very moment, which he was. "I invited him to the party tonight."

"Did you now?" Beck said, trying not to bite her head off and forced a smile to Jason, who stood up to shake Beck's hand.

"Mr. Oliver, I have to say that I'm a huge fan of yours. I loved your book and your 2 movies you've done." Jason told him. "Your wife's album and her songwriting are amazing. You both have it made."

Beck thought about this guy. He guessed he was okay. "Thanks, man."

"Well, I better get back to my jogging. Thanks for inviting me tonight." Jason smiled to the both of them. "I'll be here at 6:30."

"See you then!" Cat said and Jason left, jogging away. "Well he was nice."

Beck sat down next to her. "Cat…did you tell him you're pregnant?"

Cat nodded. "Yes, I did. He was very happy, but promised not to tell the media or anything."

Beck was still peeved that his wife was talking to an attractive guy without him around, but left it alone. "Okay." He kissed her cheek. "Good morning."

Cat giggled. "Good morning." She leaned in and kissed his lips, which he kissed back with force. They stayed kissing like that for a few minutes, before it became more passionate. Beck let go of her lips and started kissing her neck and sucking on certain places. Cat moaned quietly as she ran her fingers through Beck's hair. Beck had his hands on her waist, moving them upwards… and then he was interrupted.

"Knock it off!" Jade's voice yelled as she came outside.

Beck growled. "You're kidding me." He glared to her and Tori. "You seriously couldn't give us a few minutes?"

Tori tried not to laugh. "A few minutes? Oh my god, you don't last long do you?"

Cat burst out laughing as Beck rolled his eyes. "Witch."

Cat tried to control her laughter as she leaned away from Beck. "Sorry, girls. We were caught up in the moment."

"You're a young married couple, so you should enjoy the passion before you lose it." Jade said as she and Tori brought out the large plate of pancakes and other breakfast foods.

"What do you mean?" Cat asked with fear. "Beck and I make love almost every day."

"Now you do." Jade said with her hands on her hips. "But since you're pregnant, things are going to change. You'll lose your figure, Beck won't be attracted to you while you're pregnant, when you have the baby, you'll be too tired to do anything, and it all goes downhill from there."

Cat burst into tears, leaving Beck's embrace and rushing to the nearest bathroom.

Beck stood up. "What the hell was that about?" He yelled. Before Jade could defend herself, Beck ran into the house to the downstairs bathroom. He heard Cat vomiting and leaned his head against the bathroom door. How was he going to fix this one? Did Jade seriously just ruin everything? He and Cat had a perfect marriage. Their marriage consisted of honesty, passion, communication, commitment, supporting one another, and unconditional love. He'd never find her unattractive, nor would he stop making love to her. He couldn't. He was addicted to her and her love. He knocked when the puking ceased. "Can I come in?"

"No." She simply said as he heard the water faucet turn on and she was washing her mouth out. He leaned again the wall across from the bathroom, waiting for his young wife to come out. Once she did, she looked horrible.

Beck walked up to her and rubbed the tears from her eyes. "I love you."

"No you don't." Cat squeaked. He was stunned by her answer. "I'm pregnant and going to get ugly and fat. How could you love a pig like me?"

"Cat, you are pregnant with my child." Beck told her. "How could I not love you? You're going to be an adorable, beautiful pregnant woman."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah." Beck smiled. "You're my number one girl. You'll always be first in my heart."

Cat said nothing except leaned into his hold.

He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. "I'll love you forever and always."


	4. Give It All

**Fire-bi, sweetStarre123, Glittergirl123, LittleMissVictorious, xbeckandcatx, BooTheUnicorn, CourtsxBatFan, Chipy, thatrandomgirl, icarlyfanatic101, and VictoriousForever10: **Thank you for all the reviews :) I've had TWO more creativity bursts…oh dear. I'm never retiring from FanFic, am I? Lol. I'm on a good medication now for my Post-Partum Depression, so let's hope I'll be alright now. I was on the edge for a while…it was scary, since I was even suicidal for a while. Keep your fingers crossed, guys.

* * *

**All I Ask Of You**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Four**

**Give It All**

…

…

…

…

…

Cat was now 12 weeks along, showing that she was pregnant, if only a little. Her jeans were getting tight, so she was wearing a lot of her dresses. Beck was in heaven. He couldn't help, but always smile. His wife was pregnant with his first child and she looked adorable. The morning sickness was here, so Cat now had that to wake up to everyday. She told him that's all the symptoms she felt so far, so he calmed down, but stayed close. She never left his sight. He helped her down the steps one morning, the day of the ultrasound, and sat her down. "So a headache?" Beck questioned as he decided some fruit would be easier on his wife's stomach.

Cat nodded. "Yes. I don't like headaches, Beck."

"I know you don't." Beck frowned, but continued to cut up fruit. "You'll be alright."

"I know." She sighed. She put a hand to her tiny baby bump through her nightgown. "I dreamed about our baby last night."

"Did you?" Beck smiled. "Tell me about it."

"We had a girl." Cat whispered. "She was the sweetest thing. She was always smiling and giggling. You were in love with her, being such a good daddy. I dressed her in the cutest dresses. She was our everything." Cat smiled. "I don't know if I'm having a boy or girl, but either way, I'm content. I just want him or her to be healthy and safe. I want to keep them safe."

"That's what I'm here for, babygirl." Beck told her, putting the bowl of fruit before her and putting his in front of the stool next to her. "Nothing is going to happen to you."

Cat leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Are you excited for the ultrasound?" Cat asked as the couple began eating their fruit.

Beck nodded. "Very."

"While we're getting ready, can we take a picture of my stomach and send it to our friends?" Cat asked. "Jade told me to keep her updated when I start showing more."

"Sure thing." Beck kissed her head and then continued with his breakfast. After, they did the dishes together, they went back upstairs and Beck took Cat's phone out. "Ready?" He smiled as Cat lifted up her tank top she put her hands on her stomach that was showing now. Cat nodded with a smile to the camera. She heard the shutter noise and moved. "Perfect." Beck told her, pecking her lips before giving her the phone to send to the others. "You're the most gorgeous pregnant woman ever."

"Really?" Cat looked to him with hope in her eyes. "Do you mean that, Beck? I've been feeling pretty insecure about my body."

Beck looked concern. "You have?" Cat nodded. "Baby, why don't you tell me these things?"

Cat shrugged. "I didn't want to bug you." Cat suddenly flinched and put a hand to her head. "Beck, my headache is still here."

Beck frowned and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sure the doctor will know what to do."

Cat sighed. "Okay. Do you think that something's wrong with the baby?"

"No, no." Beck said. "Remember when we looked up a couple days ago about what you're going to be feeling on your 12 weeks? Headaches were one of the symptoms."

"True." Cat smiled. "Okay. As long as nothing is wrong with my son or daughter, I'll stick through it."

"That's my girl." Beck kissed her forehead. "Let's get ready to go."

…

Cat decided on a strapless, short length, with bubble hem, and a large white rose at the waist. It was pure white. She put on white flats with it, since Beck didn't want her in high heels now, so she'll be comfortable. She came out of the bathroom with a smile. "How do I look?" She asked with hope.

Beck walked up to her in his white tank top, with a red short sleeve dress shirt over it, khaki shorts, and sandals. "Cat, you look absolutely beautiful." He kissed her head again. "Let's hit the road, huh?" Cat nodded as she grabbed her wallet and Beck put his wallet and keys in his pocket. Cat grabbed her sunglasses, as did Beck as they carefully went down the stairs. "One step at a time." He told her gently as he had her protectively in his grasp with an arm around her waist and the other hand holding both of hers.

Once they made it to the 1st floor, Cat watched as Beck went to the backdoors, closing and locking them. After that, they went out the front door, locking it behind them. Beck gently took Cat and opened the passenger door for her his old style convertible. "I thought to take the special car today." He said with a grin as she sat down.

Cat giggled. "It totally suits the perfect weather."

Beck rushed to jump in the driver's seat and put the top down after starting the car. He backed out of their driveway that wasn't cement, but with rocks under it. They went down the road, waving to Jason, who was mowing his lawn. "Jason really does seem like a pretty cool guy." Beck noted after taking Cat's hand with his free one.

"I noticed you and he were hanging out." Cat said. "You two are becoming good friends."

"Yeah, I think so too." Beck said.

"We need to go grocery shopping while we're out." Cat said, taking a list out of her wallet. "There's a few things we need…and that I'm craving."

Beck chuckled. "No problem, babygirl."

…

Beck placed Cat gently on the uncomfortable bed as she was put in a hospital gown and a blanket over her legs with the hospital gown above her stomach. Beck at first didn't like his wife in a hospital gown, making him automatically remember his nightmare of the terrifying day Cat was in a coma from saving Robbie from getting hit by that car, but he remembered that this time it wasn't life-threatening. She was pregnant and about to have an ultrasound so they can see their baby. He was with her. She was safe and well protected.

"How are you feeling lately, Mrs. Oliver?" A nurse asked her nicely.

"I'm good and excited." Cat smiled. "I'm eating healthy, sleeping well, and the only symptoms so far are morning sickness and headaches."

"Well, that's good." The woman nodded. "You are only 12 weeks along though."

"Yes, I know. It could get worse." Cat giggled.

"Nothing bad though, right?" Beck suddenly asked.

The nurse shook her head. "Just the normal symptoms of a pregnancy. Headaches, morning sickness, tiredness, lightheaded, dizziness-"

"Wait- so she can feel dizzy?" Beck gulped.

Cat took his hand. "Nothing is going to happen." She told him in a comforting voice.

The nurse took out a gel and rubbed it on Cat's stomach. "It's going to be warm."

Cat flinched. "Yeah, warm."

"So any new albums or books coming out from you two?" The nurse asked as she turned the machine on.

"Not any time soon." Beck said. "We decided to take one more year off to focus on Cat and the baby. A book, maybe. Cat could write a song."

"Good. You two are very popular celebrities." The nurse said, as she put the device on Cat's stomach. "Okay…you'll see the baby…there." She pointed to the screen. "He or she is small, but they're there." She turned the volume up. "There's the heartbeat. It's fast."

_Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump_

Cat sighed with happiness. "Isn't our baby beautiful?" When she had no reply, she looked over to Beck. "Beck?"

He was teary eyed and full of emotion. "Yes, they're beautiful." He kissed Cat's hand. "So beautiful. I can't believe I'm hearing their heartbeat."

"Yes, it's an exciting thing." The nurse said and took some pictures with the machine. "Alright, the pictures are printing and I'll be right back with the doctor." She smiled after cleaning Cat's stomach and putting the machine away. "Go ahead and change back into your cute little dress."

Cat squeaked. "Thank you!" The nurse left and Beck helped Cat off the bed, leading her to her clothes in the corner. He helped Cat get dressed and smiled. Cat straightened her dress out before they went to sit down in the chairs. "Beck, I'm so happy our baby is healthy." Cat sighed. "I've been waiting for this moment for the longest time."

"What moment?" Beck asked.

"Having a child with you." She told him. "It's kind of…making me…"

"I'm feeling the same." Beck said in a husky voice that always made Cat shiver. He leaned over and kissed her neck. "I can't wait till we get home."

Cat gave him a devious smile. "And what are you doing to do when we get home?"

Yup, he married a tease. He put his hand on her inner thigh. "I'm going to throw you on the bed and do whatever I want to you." He said into her ear.

Before they could continue their flirting, the doctor came in, giving Cat a packet of how to go about her pregnancy. They were told they can make love while she was pregnant, but they have to be careful when her stomach gets bigger. Beck and Cat left right after and went to the car. Beck speeded, but carefully drove home. Cat just took his hand and held it. When they arrived home, Beck ran over to her side, helped her out, but instead of letting her walk, he picked her up into his arms and quickly walked up the steps to the front door. Cat took his keys and unlocked the door so Beck didn't have to put her down.

When they went in, Beck immediately went up the stairs into their room. Carefully, but in a way, harshly, he dropped her onto the bed and he went on top of her, in between her legs. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers in his hair, forcing his lips onto hers, which she gladly responded to. His hands began to roam around her body, making her moan. He began to kiss her neck as he reached behind her and pulled the zipper of her dress down. Cat put her hands under Beck's shirt, lifting it above his head and he sat up, taking his shirt off and throwing it elsewhere. He grabbed the hem of her dress and backed up so he could remove it. He carefully put it at the end of the bed, so it wouldn't wrinkle. His wife was left under him with only a strapless, lacy bra and lacy underwear to match it. "Cat…" He groaned as he lowed himself back down to her lips.

_Ding, dong _

"No way!" Beck growled.

Cat shook her head, out of breath. "Don't answer it." She pulled his head back down and forced his lips onto hers.

_Ding, dong_

_Ding, dong_

Beck took his lips off her. "Cat, just let me go tell them to go away."

Cat shook her head again as she leaned up and began nibbling on his neck here and there.

_Ding, dong_

_Ding, dong_

_Ding, dong_

_Ding, dong_

Cat growled as she let go of Beck and pushed him off of her. "Oh, mood ruined!"

Beck gulped. "I'm sorry, babe."

"Just go see who it is." Cat said, in annoyance. "I'm going to take a nap."

"Alright, love." Beck kissed her forehead before putting his shirt back on and leaving the room. He went down the stairs.

_Ding, dong_

Beck clenched his fists. "Dead. They are so very dead." He growled out. He went to the door and opened it harshly. There was a scrawny, teenage kid there, with a bouquet of roses and a card. "What? Who are those for?"

"Uh, for a Miss Cat Valentine." The kid read off the card.

"Her name is Mrs. Cat Oliver." Beck corrected with venom. He took the flowers and card, slamming the door shut on the kid. He put the flowers and card on the table and saw Cat's name on the card, in perfect cursive writing. "Who the heck?" Beck knew it was wrong, but he ripped open the envelope anyways, which had a letter inside it.

_Cat._

_I heard a rumor that you lived in Cancun now. I do too. Wow, how ironic. I would love to do lunch._

_Say noon tomorrow?_

_Let's meet at Franklin's Italian Restaurant._

_I hope we can hit things off where we left them all those years ago._

_-Daniel-_

Beck clenched the letter in his hands. He and Cat had been together since the start of 9th grade. When the hell did she cheat on him? He stomped back up the stairs, letter in hand. He slammed their bedroom door open wide and Cat gasped in shock. "Beck, why did you just slam the door open?" She asked, trying to slow down her heart rate. Beck threw the letter at her once he was next to her side of the bed. Cat picked up the letter and read it. She paled. "No…no, not _him_." Cat had tears. "How did he find me?"

"Cat, who the hell is Daniel?" Beck asked.

Cat bit her lip. "Do you promise not to get angry that I kept this from you?"

Beck punched the nearest wall. "How could you do this? How could you cheat on me? When?"

"CHEAT ON YOU?" Cat screeched, getting out of the bed and facing her husband, still only in her bra and panties. "I never cheated on you! Danny _forced_ himself on me when you left for that summer at college!" Beck froze with fear. "He _raped_ me!"

Beck shook his head in horror. "No…no, no, no, no!" Beck now had tears in his eyes as he looked around the room, but nothing could help him heal from the pain. "Oh my god, why?"

"He was my co-worker at that coffee shop on the college campus." Cat mumbled, knowing that would trigger Beck's memory.

Beck's eyes saw red. "Wait- THAT Daniel?" Cat nodded timidly. "For the love of- I always told you guys I didn't like him! How could this have happened?"

"I was working with him late one night. It was the two of us. After we locked the doors to close up, he suddenly threw me on the couch and…" Cat whimpered. "I hate thinking about it."

"Why did you keep this from me?" Beck asked in a whisper.

"Do you really think you'd stay in love with me after you found out your girlfriend of 5 years was tainted by a guy who you knew?" Cat said in an obvious tone. "Why is this happening? He's ruined everything!"

Beck pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her. "This changes nothing, Cat." He kissed her head. "Oh god, I wanted no harm to ever come to you. Yet, that monster touched you in places you did NOT want to be touched. It's sickening and I want to kill him."

"Don't." Cat sighed. "The past is the past."

"Oh, Cat." Beck couldn't even look at her. "Why didn't you report it?"

"I tried, but Danny's dad was a cop, remember?" Cat told him.

Beck nodded. "So he was able to get away with raping an innocent girl." Beck rubbed his lips together. "Unbelievable."

"Do you still love me?" Cat asked with fearful eyes.

Beck sighed. "More than anything in the world. I'm so sorry I assumed the worst."

"You should be." Cat scolded. "How could you EVER think that I have cheated on you?"

"Because I can be an idiot sometimes." Beck chuckled, making Cat have a small smile. "I love you so much."

Cat leaned onto his shoulder. "I love you too. Beck, what if he finds me?"

Beck tightened his hold on her. "Cat, if he touches a hair on your head, he's dead. Dead, you hear?" He saw red. "_Dead."_


	5. Pardon Me

**JandC, Teen mom to Darla, Glittergirl123, Writersblock1996, thatrandomgirl **_(It is rated T…if it was worse than that, it would be M. I know my limits. I've been on this site for a while, trust me.)_**, LittleMissVictorious, TheDreamer006, VictoriousForever10, CourtsxBatFan: **Thanks everyone for your kind words :) You all are so wonderful and always cheer me up :)

* * *

**All I Ask Of You**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Five**

**Pardon Me**

…

…

…

…

…

Cat was pouting as she was watching Beck get ready to leave. "Beck, why can't I go with you?" Cat said, her lip trembling. "What happened to never leaving me when I'm pregnant?"

That struck a nerve. Beck sighed with frustration and turned to her after he changed into a clean t-shirt. "Cat, I'm just going to go grab us some lunch." Beck said with a stern voice. "I'll be back in maybe 30 minutes, at the most." He said, hiding his dark secret. He hated lying to her. He really did. He had NEVER lied to her in their whole marriage of almost 4 years- hell, he hadn't lied to her since they've been a couple for the past 11 years! But he had to do this. He had to defend his wife. He had to get revenge for what that jerk did to his innocent, sweet wife he adored and would do anything to protect her.

He was sure damn going to do that today.

At noon.

At Franklin's Italian Restaurant.

He leaned down after putting his wallet, phone, and keys in his pockets of his jeans, and grabbing his sunglasses, kissing his wife. "I love you and I'll be back in a bit."

Cat was still pouting, but sighed. "Okay. I love you too. Be careful, please."

"I'm going to be." Beck said as he walked out, and then he suddenly walked back in. "Cat."

Cat rolled her eyes. "I won't go down the stairs or anywhere without you, only to the bathroom."

"That's right, but try to not to go to the bathroom, if you can." Beck told her.

Cat raised an eyebrow. "Beck…I'm pregnant. I have to pee every 20 minutes."

Beck paused and then gave a firm nod. "Point taken." And he left the room, leaving Cat giggling and turning on the TV as she was still cuddled up in bed with her hand resting on her pregnant stomach.

…

Beck stepped out of Cat's SUV that he decided to borrow as he locked it behind him and casually walked into the restaurant, not showing any anger in his facial expressions. He walked in and immediately recognized the guy in the corner booth. The guy had aged some in the past 3 years since he last saw him, but he knew him. Daniel. The one who was Cat's boss at the coffee shop all 4 years of college.

The one who _forced_ himself on his wife.

He walked over and slid into the booth calmly. Daniel, across from him looked pissed. "Hey, dude, get out! I'm expecting a hot, sexy chick to come here!"

Beck leaned on the table, showing Daniel his clenched fists. "Don't you _dare_ speak about my wife like that." He threatened in a low voice.

Daniel's eyes widened. "Oh my god- Beck Oliver? You and Cat married?"

"You better believe it." Beck gritted his teeth. "You have some nerve trying to communicate with my precious wife, Daniel."

"She told you how much…" Daniel chuckled. "How much _fun_ we had that night, did she?"

Beck almost lost control, but tried to keep calm. _"Fun? FUN? _That's what you're calling what you did to her _FUN_?"

"Yup." Daniel sat back, crossing his arms over his chest, with a smug expression. "She was easy. Is she still her fragile, petite self? Man, having her attempting to fight against me turned me on since she didn't exactly have the muscles to get me off."

Beck rubbed his lips together and chuckled darkly, making Daniel a little nervous. "Do you really think that I'm not going to hurt you? I will. I will, because the way you just talked about Cat…man, I want to kill you." With a grin, Beck shook his head. "No, no, scratch that, I _should_ kill you. I won't though. Cat's pregnant with my child and I need to be there for her during her pregnancy, so I can't go to jail just yet. But since you live here in Cancun, I'll be SURE to do that after the baby is born and Cat's situated. How's that sound to you? Sounds like a plan?"

Instead of looking intimidated, Daniel raised both his eyebrows. "She's pregnant?"

"12 weeks." Beck smiled. "Yup. We've been married for almost 4 years. And allow me to add that I am extremely protective of her. I'm not joking when I say that. Some people would think it's possessive, but they can think what they want. I'm overprotective of my wife. So if someone threatens her, disrespects her, or hurts her, I'll kill them." Beck leaned over again. "You even think of coming near Cat…I will make sure you will never be able to walk again."

_Buzz, buzz_

Beck took out his phone and saw a text from his wife. _–Where are you? It's been 45 minutes! I need to take a shower! Can I go ahead and take one?-_

Beck sighed. "Hold on a second. It's Cat." He said like it didn't bother Danny. _–Babe, if you need to take one THAT bad…go ahead. Please be careful. I'm begging you.-_

_-I will. Love you!-_

_-I love you more, kitten. I'll be home soon with the food.-_

_-Kk!-_

With that all said, Beck stood up from the booth, leaving a speechless Daniel. "Have a good 6 months, bastard. I'll see you after the baby is born." With that, Beck walked out, satisfied.

Danny chuckled. He stood up and paid the check. He figured to do some spying, A.K.A. following Beck home.

…

Beck quickly picked up some food and rushed into the house, setting it down on the table. He heard the shower going, so he took advantage of that and hurried to set the table. Once everything was set, the shower was still going. His heart raced. He should've checked on Cat earlier. "Cat." He whispered with alarm as he raced up the stairs. He opened the bedroom door to his room and raced in to find the bathroom door closed and locked. "Cat! Cat! Are you alright? Open up!"

Cat opened the door, with only a spaghetti strap and underwear on with her wet hair flowing over her shoulders. Her baby bump noticeable since the shirt was tight on her. "Beck, what's going on?"

Beck looked over her and noticed the shower was off and the bathroom wasn't even steaming. "I…I heard the shower on."

Cat looked at his watch. "Beck, it's a little passed 1:30. The sprinklers in the front yard come on at that time every day. They always sound like the shower. Remember?"

Beck felt like an idiot. "Oh jeez. Are you serious?"

Cat felt his forehead. "You're a little warm. Let's go eat lunch and you can lie down."

Beck sighed. "Alright." He helped Cat dress into a cute little dress and helped her down the stairs, before sitting her down at the table and they both ate. They both laughed and talked about absolutely nothing. Communication is the key. After he ate, he started to pick up the dishes, but Cat put a hand on his. "What's wrong?" He asked in concern.

Cat smiled gently. "Let me clean up and clean a little downstairs. I need to do laundry, so can you bring our laundry basket down before you take a nap?"

Beck bit his lip. "Cat, I don't want you doing too much."

"Beck, one hour of me cleaning won't kill me." She giggled as she stood up. "I know my limits."

Beck sighed deeply. "Okay, okay, fine. I'll bring down the laundry." He kissed her lips as he went upstairs.

* * *

**Mmmmm, what does Danny have planned? Oooooh…I wonder…even though I already know. You don't though. SO you should review so you can find out :D Sorry, I'm in a humor kind of mood :)**


	6. Mess It Grows

**Thatrandomgirl, chipy8910, AODiva1978, Teen mom of Darla, princessironica, xbeckandcatx, LittleMissVictorious, CourtsxBatFan, and VictoriousForever10: **Thanks for the reviews :) Yes, this is the "same" Danny from Victorious, but obviously, different in a way. And to xbeckandcatx: good guess…but in a way, not even close, lol. Good try though :)

* * *

**All I Ask Of You**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I do NOT own Victorious or Taylor Swift's song  
**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Six**

**Mess It Grows**

…

…

…

…

…

A few hours later, Cat was finished with cleaning and now tired. She decided to go out in their back patio, sit on the couch, and guitar in her hands. She decided to practice one of the songs she's written and put music too. "_**I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**_

_**Just close your eyes**_  
_**The sun is going down**_  
_**You'll be alright**_  
_**No one can hurt you now**_  
_**Come morning light**_  
_**You and I'll be safe and sound**_

_**Don't you dare look out your window darling**_  
_**Everything's on fire**_  
_**The war outside our door keeps raging on**_  
_**Hold onto this lullaby**_  
_**Even when the music's gone**_  
_**Gone**_

_**Just close your eyes**_  
_**The sun is going down**_  
_**You'll be alright**_  
_**No one can hurt you now**_  
_**Come morning light**_  
_**You and I'll be safe and sound**_

_**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh**_  
_**La La (La La)**_  
_**La La (La La)**_  
_**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh**_  
_**La La (La La)**_

_**Just close your eyes**_  
_**You'll be alright**_  
_**Come morning light,**_  
_**You and I'll be safe and sound...**_

_**Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh…"**_

Cat trailed off, letting the music from her guitar fade away. She smiled, falling in love with the song she wrote and put music too. It was definitely going on her next album. She put her guitar to the side and put her hands to her 3 month pregnant stomach. "Mm…I love you, my child." She giggled.

"Do you always talk to your stomach, kitty-Cat?" A sinister, haunting voice said from the walkway that led to the beach. Cat's eyes widened with horror at her worst nightmare. Danny stepped onto their patio with a smirk. "Hello, Kitten."

Cat wasn't taking any chances. "BECK! BECK! BECK! HELP ME! BECK!"

Danny ran up and slapped his hand on her mouth. "Shut up!" He snarled as he threw her back on the couch and went on top of her.

…

Upstairs, Beck was waking up gradually, feeling too lazy to get out of bed. He had heard his wife's beautiful singing downstairs, since the balcony door was slid open. When she stopped, he hoped she would sing some more. He adored her voice. It brought peace to his mind. She was definitely sent from heaven, since she sang like an angel. No one could compare to-

"BECK! BECK! BECK! HELP ME! BECK!"

Beck's heart stopped for a moment as he rolled out of bed, still tangled up in the bed sheets. He struggled to get free and then ran down the stairs, almost tripping to break his neck in the process. Outside on his patio he saw _him_ on top of his wife.

Eff-no.

Eff-effing-no!

Beck stomped out there, never feeling such rage. No mercy. Danny was dead. He made it out there and grabbed Danny by the top of his head of hair and the back of his shirt, prying him off his wife and thrown across the porch. His fists were clenched till they were white and he was hiding a growl in his throat. He turned to his wife for a quick second. She was breathing heavily and crying. "Cat."

"Beck." She whimpered. "He hurt me."

That was all it took to send Beck over the edge. No one hurts his babygirl. Beck turned back to Danny, who was recovering. "You son of a bitch." He growled. "You have signed your damn death warrant. You are trespassing on my property. You assaulted my 3 month pregnant wife, _twice_ in your life. I had already warned you to leave her alone, but you did not listen." Beck gave Danny a dangerous smirk. "The courts wouldn't even think of convicting me."

Danny snickered as he straightened up. "Bring it on, Beck Oliver."

"Gladly."

Cat grabbed his wrist. "No, no, Beck! Don't get hurt! Please!"

"Let me go." He told his wife sternly. Suddenly he saw Danny charge towards him. Beck knew if he didn't defend himself, Cat would be hurt. To hell was that going to happen. He stopped Daniel with all his strength from pushing him backwards onto his wife, who squeaked in fear. Daniel yanked Beck towards him and threw him across the patio, punching him in the process.

As he went to punch Beck again, Cat immediately grabbed his arm. "Don't hurt him anymore! Please!" She screamed with desperation.

Daniel immediately took his hand and backhanded her, and a deafening _slap_ was heard, making her fall to the ground next to the couch and she wasn't moving. "Stay out of this." He growled.

Beck witnessed what had just happened. His heart was on fire with pure anger and wanting nothing more than vengeance. He saw his sweet, fragile, completely innocent wife unconscious on the floor, not showing any movement. Her body was not used to abuse…he could only imagine what she was feeling…fear, agony, pain, and everything Beck had protected her from all these years. He stood up slowly as Danny faced him. He saw nothing, but red as he was breathing heavily. "How _dare_ you even _touch_ her." He growled dangerously. He kept looking from Danny to Cat and then back, just in case Cat made an inch of movement, but each time he glanced to her, nothing happened.

Daniel scoffed. "Shut up and let's get this over with so I can have fun with your wife here." Beck ran towards him, moving him away from Cat's limp form, and he pushed Danny to the floor, punching his face over and over. Danny took a chance and punched Beck off of him and stood up quickly. "You'll pay for that!" He snarled as he wiped the blood off his face. He went to get Beck again, but two arms suddenly wrapped around his upper torso, holding him there. "Hey! GET OFF!"

"Beck, now!" Jason yelled.

Beck ran up and punched Danny square in the face. He knew that was the end of that when Danny lost consciousness and fell to the ground when Jason released him. "Call the police!" He said to Jason, who took out his phone. Beck raced towards Cat, who was still motionless on the wooden ground. "No, no, no, Cat!" Tears came to his eyes as he took her in his arms, turning her over to face him, and she wasn't waking up. "Cat, please be okay!" He sobbed, holding her body close to him. "I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!" Cat stirred and moaned. Beck leaned away so she could open her eyes. Beck let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in. "Oh, Cat…"

Cat looked around weakly. She put a hand to her bruised, swollen cheek and winced. "Where is he?" She whispered, looking at her husband.

Beck sighed. "He's over there, unconscious. The police are on the way. Jason's here. He came to help."

Jason came up. "How are you feeling there, Cat? Are you alright?"

Cat nodded, leaning onto Beck's shoulder. "Yes. I'll be fine." She put a hand on her stomach. "My poor baby."

"He or she is okay." Beck smiled through his tears. "You're okay too." He kissed her forehead. "I'm just so sorry."

"It's not your fault." She comforted him, putting her soft hand on his cheek, which was bruising as well. "I shouldn't have gotten in the middle of that."

"No, you shouldn't have." Beck told her. "What were you thinking?"

"I needed you to be okay." Cat told him, tears coming to her eyes. "Beck, I can't stand to see you get hurt. I didn't know he'd slap me back. If I did, I wouldn't have, for the sake of my baby."

Beck kissed her forehead, still cradling her in his arms. "At least you're okay."

…

The police came and gone, taking statements from everyone, they were reassured there was no chance of bail for him, so he wouldn't be getting out of jail anytime soon. Also…he would be going to prison, since he messed with two well-known celebrities. Never a good way to go.

Beck immediately put Cat back in bed after saying thanks to Jason and inviting him for dinner tomorrow night to show their gratitude. Beck tucked Cat in after she changed into her nightgown. "How's my favorite girl?" He asked, tears brimming his eyes. He sat on the side of the bed, running his fingers through her soft red hair that he loved so much. He stared right into her brown eyes, melting in them.

Cat put a hand on his and kissed it. "I'm perfectly fine, Beck."

He then put his hand gently as he could on her bruised cheek, but she still winced. "I'm so sorry." He whispered. "If I hadn't gone in "overprotective husband" mode, none of this would've happened. You look in pain."

"So do you." Cat suddenly giggled. "Have you looked in the mirror?"

Beck frowned and then jumped off the bed, running to the bathroom. He saw his face swollen with bruises and a bit of dry blood under his nose. He chuckled. He looked worse than his wife. His body was sore and stiff. He didn't want to go to the emergency room though. He just wanted to hold his wife, which is exactly what he was going to do. He washed his face off and cleaned it, so there was no dirt or blood. He went back to the bedroom, where Cat had fallen asleep. He went into bed and cradled her close to him in a protective hold.

He kissed her head. "I love you more than life." He leaned his head against hers and fell asleep with her, knowing she was safe in his arms.

* * *

**Quick Question: I'm changing the name to my upcoming story "I'm Gonna Love You Through It" because…I want to…so you guys choose from these three choices: (It's about Cat having a eating disorder and keeping it from her boyfriend, Beck)**

**1)Good Enough**

**2)Lies**

**3)Everybody's Fool**

**Thanks!**


	7. Too Beautiful

**Princess-of-snow12, thatrandomgirl, CPrizzle, Catlover10808, xdudeimFAMOUSx, GlitterGirl123, Starlight151, BeriisVictorious, cupcake4ever2012, Sharene28, BooTheUnicorn, VictoriousForever10 **_(So violent…UPDATE YOUR STORIES! Hehe.), _**Hannah, CourtsxBatFan: **Thanks everyone for the reviews :) They made me smile.

* * *

**All I Ask Of You**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Seven**

**Too Beautiful**

…

…

…

…

…

Cat was on the balcony of their home, taking in the breeze of the perfection of a summer day. She was 16 weeks along now and enjoying the pregnancy so far. She didn't have too many symptoms. Morning sickness wasn't too often as they thought it would be. She was tired, but that's alright. It wasn't like they went anywhere much. She had to pee every 30 minutes, but again, they didn't go places much. Since her baby bump was a few inches larger now, Beck was extra protective…if he wasn't already. Other than those, she didn't feel too much. Today, though, was different. She woke up at 6am…why?

Well, let's see…

Cat walked into the bedroom again and saw Beck still sound asleep, his face buried in the pillow and his arm draped over a pillow on her side. She knew he'd notice if she was out of his arms, so she put it there. She went over to his side and shook him a bit. "Beck?" When he didn't respond, she frowned. "Beck? Wake up." She said softly, shaking him a bit more. He just groaned. She rolled her eyes. She knew just the key to get him up. "Beck, my tummy hurts." She whined close to his ear.

Immediately, he shot awake and jumped out of bed. He looked in horror. "You're stomach hurts? Bad?" His heart was racing against his chest. "Why are you out of bed?"

Cat leaned against him and sighed. "I feel better now that you're up."

Beck caught his breath and was confused, but let it go. He wrapped his arms around her. "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked after kissing her head lovingly.

Cat nodded. "Mmhmm." She looked up. "Can we go to the grocery market?"

Beck raised his eyebrows. "Now?"

"Yes."

Beck looked to the clock. "Babe, it's 6 in the morning."

"So?" Cat asked in an upset tone. "Beck, I want to go to the market."

"Why?" Beck asked in confusion. "Can we go later? Like when it's actually a decent time to wake up?"

Cat pushed him away from her with a scowl. "If you won't go with me, FINE!" She snapped, grabbing a clean towel and going to the bathroom. "I'll go alone!" And then she slammed the door, locking it.

Next thing Beck heard was the shower running. Usually he'd take one with her, but at the moment, she was pissed at him…and he had no idea why. Obviously he wasn't going to let her go alone. Hell, he wouldn't even let her walk down the stairs, let alone drive anywhere. But really…what the heck? It's 6 in the morning and she wants to go shopping? Seriously? Beck ran his fingers through his hair and decided to just pick out his clothes for the day.

After the shower turned off and Cat did what she needed to do, she came out with her wet hair and her pink robe, glaring to her husband. He sighed. "I still have no clue of why you're ticked with me." He commented as he grabbed his own towel to take a shower, but kept his eyes on her. "Just lay down and relax."

Cat rolled her eyes and ignored him as she went to her walk in closet to find something to wear.

Beck clenched his fists, fighting the urge to hit the wall, and slammed the bathroom door shut. He didn't lock it, just in case Cat needed something.

Cat picked out her clothes and blow dried her hair, putting it in a pony tail. She made sure her pink loose fitting dress that went just above her knees was perfectly fine on her and then she grinned. Now how upset would her husband be if she did the one thing he warned her about? She giggled lightly as she put on her flip flops and then went to the staircase. She took one step at a time and when she was at the bottom, she decided to start breakfast. Might as well eat before they went shopping, right?

Beck came out of the bathroom, dressed and all. He sighed as he looked around. His heart raced. Where the hell was Cat? He raced out of the room and looked in the guest rooms and all, but nothing. He heard singing downstairs and pots and pans getting moved around like someone was cooking. He rubbed his lips together. _Oh_…_no_…_she_…_didn't_. He grabbed his own flip-flops and slipped them on while grabbing his wallet and car keys roughly before stomping downstairs. He went into the kitchen and threw his car keys and wallet on the counter with anger. "Are you trying to kill me? Do you want me to have a heart attack?" He asked, kind of losing control as she ignored him and continued to scramble the eggs. "I just want you safe and healthy, but you did the ONE thing that I worry about the MOST! Those stairs aren't exactly safe, Cat! They have no railing! If you-"

"Are you done yet?" She asked when she glanced to him, walking to the fridge to bring out the orange juice. "Set the table." She ordered.

Beck shook his head, but did what she said. "Can you do me a favor?" He asked, with his voice a little softer this time.

Cat looked to him.

"Don't…don't scare me like that." He said in a saddened tone. "Please. I don't know what I would do if you were hurt…again. I can't do it anymore."

Cat sighed and turned off the stove when the eggs were done. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck loosely and he put his hands on her waist. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. "I guess the mood swings are getting the best of me."

"Why do you want to go to the market this early in the morning?" Beck suddenly asked.

Cat smiled. "I'm craving cantaloupe." She said sweetly, giving him a peck on the lips before turning back to the food.

He rolled his head back in frustration.

And the mood swings and random cravings were here.

…

Beck turned the car off as Cat took her seatbelt off and opened the door. He gave her a look. "Whoa, whoa." She stopped and looked to him. He looked bewildered. "I've opened the freaking door for you since I received my license when I was freaking 16!" He snapped. "And for the first time ever, you are opening the door without me on the other side- what the heck is happening to the world?" He asked to no one.

Cat blinked and then rolled her eyes. "We're having a baby, that's what's happening." She bluntly said as she slammed the door shut after getting out. She sighed deeply. When was she becoming the voice of reason at times like this? Isn't Beck usually the calm and collected one?

Beck slammed his fist on the steering wheel before getting out and slamming his door shut. He went to the other side where Cat was already walking towards the street market. He put an arm around her waist and the other in his pocket. "Well, now that the whole world has stopped spinning for a second, let's get some cantaloupe." He said with a grin to make her feel better. It worked, considering the fact that she giggled and kissed his cheek, keeping her petite hands on her small, but swollen stomach. He smiled with pride. His life was wonderful…no matter how much is wife's cravings and mood swings were going to make him lose his sanity.

They walked through the market, enjoying the business of the place and the kind customer service as they stopped to look at the fruit and vegetables. One stand was selling jewelry, which of course, Cat had to stop and gawk at. Beck took out his wallet when she saw a few things she really wanted and they moved on. When they found the cantaloupe and melons, Cat squealed. "How many do you want, babe?" Beck asked, whipping out his wallet again.

"Just one, please!" She said with excitement. The woman behind the booth came out with a smile. "Hi! One, please!"

"Yes, ma'am." She said in her accent and a smile. "Oh, look at you!" She said, carefully patting Cat's baby bump. "Beautiful young mother!"

Cat gushed. "Thank you so much!" Beck handed the lady the money after she bagged a juicy, perfect cantaloupe, handing it to Cat, before Beck took it from her. Cat pouted. "I wanted to hold it."

"Not happening." Beck chuckled. "No beautiful, wonderful wife of mine will ever hold the bags. That is why I'm here."

Cat thought about it for a second and then smiled. "True." She and Beck shared a laugh and then said goodbye to the lady, walking down the street. After a few more minutes, Cat leaned again Beck. "Honey, I'm tired." She said.

Beck looked down to her and he saw that she really was, considering her eyes were heavy and she was getting pale. "Alright, love, let's get out of here and get you home." He said in a comforting voice, helping her back to the car. On the way home, Cat fell asleep against the headrest. Beck smiled. She looked adorable. Sure, she would get very weak and exhausted a few times during the day, but otherwise, she was a pure perfection of a pregnant woman. He couldn't believe she was his.

He sighed as he ran one hand through his wild hair. He was worried though. Cat was a tiny person, pregnant, and…he didn't know what to think. He was an overprotective husband, who has been with Cat since they were fourteen years old in high school. He just couldn't help, but never wanting to let her go. He was excited for this baby, yes, but…he wanted Cat safe and well more than anything else in the whole world. To wake up one day without her seemed like hell to him. He started to imagine it and it almost ran him off the road. He had to stop thinking like this. Or else HE would be the one getting them BOTH killed.

He carried her inside and walked up the stairs, carefully. He made a mental note to have someone come and build railings on it. Maybe then, he could let Cat walk down the stairs…probably not, but it was something to consider. "Beck." She mumbled as he laid her down on the bed. "Can you take a nap with me?" She asked in her cute, baby voice as Beck took out a nightgown for her to wear. "I want you to hold me." She said as he helped her sit up.

He kissed her head. "I wasn't planning on going anywhere, Cat." After helping her and taking his shirt off to rest with, he tucked under the covers with her, wrapping her in his protective arms. "I love you so much." He was waiting for a response, but didn't get one. "Cat?" He looked down at her, but she was already sound asleep on his bare chest. He chuckled lightly and laid his head comfortably on hers.

Paradise.

* * *

**Good Enough – 5 votes**

**Everybody's Fool – 7 votes**

**Lies – 2 votes**

**So we'll go with Everybody's Fool :) Again, the story's release date is N/A for the time being. Thank you.**


	8. Love Life

**Teen mom of Darla **_(Aw, that's so sweet. My 5 month old son loves to listen to Ariana Grande…no lie. He always quiets down when I play her music, which is why I need her CD to come out…now…lol), _**xbeckandcatx, cupcake4ever, chipy8910, icarlyfanatic101 **_(digidestenda or digidestend angel :) follow me!), _**VictoriousForever10, CourtsxBatFan, Sharene28 **_(I WISH I craved cantaloupe when I was pregnant with my son…no, no. the stuff I craved and demanded to eat…oh my god, I look back on it and just gag!), _**TheFonzGhandi19, BooTheUnicorn, icarlyfanatic101 **_(Again…hmmm…lol.), _**LittleMissVictorious, thatrandomgirl **_(Oooohhh, trust me. The next chapter is going to send you guys some more cliffhangers :D Love them, right?), _**vintagechic94, princessironica, and glittergirl123: **Whewwww, thank you guys for all the reviews :) I love them. They make my day after an 8 ½ hour day at work in this seriously hot weather we're having. :)

* * *

**All I Ask Of You**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Eight**

**Love Life**

…

…

…

…

…

There were so many things Beck loved most in life…just too many to count, and it'd be too long of a list to name everything. One of his favorites, though, was hearing his wife's piano playing and her singing voice all at the same time. Today would mark the date that Cat was officially 24 weeks/5 months pregnant and they decided they would take it easy until they go shopping later on. Cat was working on a song for the past month and she's been playing it constantly on the piano they had in the living room. Beck sacrificed watching TV and decided to read a book, just so she could play, which he didn't mind at all.

Her piano playing…

Her singing voice…

They both made him go on a high.

They were his meditation.

"_**I said a prayer  
That someday I would find a boy  
And together we'd find joy  
Maybe someday…"**_ The keys seemed to guide her slim, tiny fingers with grace as Cat's eyes were closed, moving with the music._** "And he would care  
About the color of the sky  
About the things that make me cry  
Maybe someday…"**_ Cat kept her eyes closed, knowing her husband of 4 years was listening._** "And if it happens this is what I'd say:**_

_**And I will give you my life  
Together we'll make it right  
And I will say to you  
What is for sure  
That I'll give you my world  
And baby I'll be your girl  
And I will say to you  
Everything I have is yours…" **_Cat almost had tears, knowing this was the best song she had ever written. It reflected her relationship with Beck so well, it made him want to cry as well._** "I wonder if  
If God has shown him  
He is the one whose gonna marry me  
Maybe someday…" **_She felt something move, only a little, inside her petite pregnant stomach and it made her smile. She wondered if God already knew what her son or daughter will look like…or who they will be…or what they'll look like. Pretty much everything Cat wanted to know._** "So, I'm gonna wait  
'Cause I'm worth waiting for  
And what I'm worth is so much more  
For that someday…And if it happens this is what I'd say…"**_ Cat playing faded along with her voice. Once she took her hands off the keys, she put them both on either side of her stomach. Her tummy was quite noticeable so far. With her size, the doctor said it was bound to happen early in her pregnancy. She wasn't having twins, it was her body that was just too tiny for a pregnant stomach. After an hour, the doctor calmed Beck down and told him his wife would be fine, but she shouldn't move too much.

Beck gladly agreed.

When he saw her get up carefully from the bench, he stood to his feet and went over to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her forehead. "Beautiful, as always." He whispered, putting a hand on top of one of hers that were on her stomach. "I bet he or she will have so much talent, just like their mom."

Cat looked up at him and smiled sweetly. "And their daddy."

He leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "Do you want to go shopping soon?"

Cat giggled. "Of course…but…"

"But what?"

"Can I take a nap first?" She asked him in a sleepy tone. "I need one."

Beck chuckled and poked the top of her nose with his finger, making her squeak with delight. "Whatever you want, my love." Without her permission, he put his arm under her legs, keeping the other behind her back, and lifted her light body in his arms. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning her head on his chest as they walked up the stairs. After he tucked her in their bed safely, he kissed her head as she fell asleep quickly. He sat on the side of the bed, running his fingers through her hair and staring at her innocent face. She was 5 months pregnant…and with his child. His first child. His firstborn son or daughter. His "little man" or "little girl", who he will cherish for as long as he lived.

_Ring…ring…_

Beck quickly left his wife's side as he stepped out in the hallway to grab their cordless house phone in the hallway. "Hello?"

"_Give the phone to Cat." _

Beck rolled his eyes.

He could ALWAYS count on Jade to ruin a perfect, peaceful day in paradise he shared with his angelic wife.

"She's taking a nap." He answered in a sharp tone. "What do you want?"

"_I'm sorry, but are you sassing me?"_

"Pretty much."

"_You're such a dick. Wake her up."_

Beck narrowed his eyes. "No, I will not wake my wife up. She's 5 months pregnant, Jade. She's exhausted."

"_And I'm her best friend since kindergarten, who lives too far from her!" _Jade snapped loudly, making Beck wince. _"Put her on the stupid phone!"_

"Jade, I'm serious. I'm not going to wake Cat up."

"No need." Cat's soft, sleepy voice came from the bedroom as she leaned against the doorway, one hand in a fist to rub her eyes and the other resting on top of her pregnant tummy. "I'm up." She put her hand out to take the phone. Beck frowned, wishing his wife hadn't woken up just for Jade's phone call, but handed it to her anyways. Cat saw this and smiled to him, kissing his cheek, and then went back to her phone call. "Jade, what's up?" Cat walked back into the bedroom.

Beck saw her carefully get back in bed as she had a friendly phone conversation with her best friend. He sighed as he walked back in, but went straight to the balcony. He opened the glass, sliding door and stepped out into the light breeze, sunny weather air. He admired the clear, blue ocean before him. How did he get so lucky to get where he was today? How? He had the perfect wife, who was pregnant with his firstborn child, a dream-come-true home in a paradise location everyone dreamed about, and the best career everyone wanted and still wants, no matter the age.

He stayed out there for about 20 minutes, lost in thought. Eventually, he went back inside the room and saw his wife sound asleep in their bed. She wasn't fully tucked in, like before. He immediately went up and pulled the covers over her, making sure she was comfortable. He, himself, felt tired suddenly. He slipped out of his t-shirt and joined his wife in bed. He wrapped his arms around her little body and pulled her close to him.

Life was never better for Beck.

…

Beck watched as his wife was being helped by one of the kind employees at the maternity clothes store in the shopping part of their town. It was a classy type store, made especially for expecting mothers. The ladies that were currently working were helpful to the two and treated Cat with a great deal of respect. Cat felt like a queen, as she told her husband, who simply replied that she was one.

"Beck, do you like this one?" Cat modeled a dress for him. It was pure white, long to her ankles, and it had a thin black belt under her chest, which helped show her pregnant stomach. "I love it."

Beck smiled, leaning against the nearest wall, staring in pride. "It's adorable."

She squealed in happiness that he liked it and the employees showed her more that they thought she'd like.

This is another thing Beck had been waiting for...taking his wife maternity clothes shopping, because he loved seeing her smiling brightly at the sight of new clothes that she loved and felt comfortable in. She tried on many dresses, wanting all the bright colors. If she liked it, Beck told them to add it to the neat pile on their cash counter. If it made Cat smile, then she would have it. Beck wanted nothing more than to see that smile on her face 24 hours a day. He knew she would be going through more changes coming the next few months of her pregnancy, so he wanted her to feel as comfortable and beautiful as she could possibly feel.

"Ooh, ooh, Beck, read this shirt!" Cat showed him a t-shirt she held up in front of her. It was pure blue and in cursive, yellow letters it read "I My Bump" but there was a heart around the "My" which obviously created "I Love My Bump". Beck smiled. Cat squeaked. "I knew he'd love it!" She told the lady next to her, who laughed. Cat suddenly swayed and the lady helped steady her.

Beck quickly, yet calmly walked up to her. "You okay, baby?" He asked, concern filling his voice, but he was trying to remain calm.

Cat nodded, looking pale. "Yes, but I'm tired. Sorry."

"Don't be." Beck kissed her head. "You were caught up in having fun."

Cat giggled. "Yes! So much fun!" Cat sat down as Beck paid for the outfits and after everything was in the SUV, he helped Cat in and they were off back home. Cat smiled to him. "I love you."

Beck took her hand and kissed it, his eyes staying on the road. "I love you."

"Thank you."

"Anything for you."

…

Beck helped his wife change into her pajamas and he couldn't help, but admire them. Pale pink maternity pajama pants, along with a loose maternity top that had small rose designs around the neck. She slipped off her piggy slippers when he helped her into bed. After tucking her in, he changed into his own pajama pants and took off his shirt, throwing it in the laundry basket. He walked up to the bed, where his sleepy wife was waiting for him. He slipped under the covers and kissed her lips.

"Beck?"

"Hmm?" Beck leaned back so she could speak.

Suddenly, she looked saddened. "Am I still beautiful?"

Beck smiled gently. "Cat, you are the most beautiful woman on this planet."

"Promise?"

He kissed her head. "I promise. In fact…" He leaned down to her neck and gave her a few kisses. "I almost don't want to let you go to sleep yet." She moaned as he continued pecking and sucking on her neck. He took one of his hands and raised the hem of her nightshirt up until he could freely run his hand over her bare pregnant stomach, which made her giggle. "Does that feel good?"

"It tickles!" She squeaked out as he leaned down and blew a few raspberries on her stomach, making her laughter grow. "AH! Beck! That tickles!"

Soon, Beck laughed with her.

This was the life he had always wanted…especially with Cat.


	9. Breathe

**A/N: I copied off the idea of Cat having Pre-Partum Depression from the story "After The Storm" by GleefullyVictorious, BUT I asked permission from her if she felt comfortable with me doing that. I always get ticked when someone practically copies my ideas and stuff. So she gave me her blessing to go with it. :)**

* * *

**All I Ask Of You**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Nine**

**Breathe**

…

…

…

…

…

Beck had gone upstairs to take a shower after going swimming in the ocean for some exercise. His wife had stayed inside to rest, but she was also working on a song. He didn't mind, since that meant she was taking it easy and staying off her feet as much as possible. It's what she needed lately. She had been feeling quite stressed and irritated. The doctor told Beck at the 6 months checkup that Cat was just feeling the exhaustion of the pregnancy. Nothing could avoid it, but Beck was trying to keep her calm and for her to not stress over anything.

As he came down the stairs, he stopped midway when he heard the song his wife was singing. It broke his heart…not to mention, terrified him.

"_**I think I might be missing you  
Like you said I would  
I think I might have run away  
I'm the fool, yeah  
I'm the fool  
I think I meant I love you  
When I said that I don't care  
I wish I were just lonely instead  
Yeah, I wish I could be lonely instead…" **_

When the song had ended, he saw Cat put her hands on her stomach…instead of a gentle touch like she always had…she clenched her fingers around her stomach and her nails ran across.

He immediately ran down the stairs and towards her as he carefully, yet forcefully took her hands off her stomach. She looked almost emotionless as she looked away from him. He picked her up and put her on the couch, raising up her shirt. Her nails had left red lines on her 6 month pregnant stomach. He gulped. "Cat…"

"I want _it_ to go away." Cat mumbled.

Beck sobbed. "Cat, what- I don't understand. This is your baby." He put both of his hands on her stomach as she watched. "This is your child. You're pregnant. He or she isn't going anywhere." He was scared of the way his wife was acting. Lately…she had been holding her stomach harshly and tightly, she had been spending too much time near things that could harm her…and the one day he saw her looking down the staircase, looking like she wanted to fall… "Cat, what's going on?" He let his tears fall as he put his hands on her face and made her look to him. He hardly recognized those brown eyes he always melted in. "Are you okay?"

"I don't want to be pregnant."

"Yes, you do."

Cat slapped his hands away. "You try carrying this _thing_ for 9 months and you tell me if you like it or not!" She screamed at him, but didn't move otherwise.

Beck was in shock.

This wasn't his wife.

There was something wrong.

"Cat…that song…"

Cat whimpered. "I want to be lonely."

"What do you mean, baby?" Beck asked, almost in desperation so he could understand what was happening.

Cat screamed. "I don't want to be pregnant!" She went to hit her stomach with her small fist, but Beck caught it in time. She tried to struggle, but he just sat next to her and pulled her to his chest, where she gave in and cried into his shoulder. "Make _it_ go away! I don't want _it_! MAKE _IT_ GO AWAY!"

Beck didn't say a word as he ran his fingers through her long, red hair, while his other hand rubbed her back. He was horrified. Last month…she was so happy and carefree. She was reading up on picking names, she was shopping online for baby clothes, she was constantly talking about the baby, and she was writing songs about being a mom. And then…suddenly…things changed overnight a few weeks ago and it sent him for a whirl. It started when he saw her staring at her stomach…just staring…almost glaring. He had asked her what was wrong. She said "I hate it" and that's it. At first, he shrugged it off. He thought it was one of those "I feel unbeautiful and fat" pregnancy moments that she would be going through.

And then sometimes he'd catch her gripping the sides of her stomach, almost squeezing it. He watch her scrap her nails along her stomach. He saw her hit her stomach a few times with her tiny fists. She would have outbursts about how much she didn't want to be pregnant anymore and she wanted the baby gone. And then that one time he caught her looking down the stairs with intensity before pulling her away…

What was going on?

He found her asleep, so he carefully put her in his arms and went up the stairs. He tucked her in bed and kissed her head.

He didn't know what to do.

He grabbed his phone and dialed a number that could always help him out.

He stepped out of the bedroom, shutting the door a little behind him. He waited for the person to answer as he leaned against the wall in the hallway.

"_Beck?"_

He let himself smile. "Hi, mom."

"_Beck! Oh, it's so wonderful to hear from you! How are you and my beautiful pregnant daughter today?" _His mother was quite happy that Beck and Cat married, always calling Cat "her daughter" and then of course, when she found out she was going to be a grandmother…it only added to the woman's happiness.

"Um…" Beck couldn't hide it from his mom.

"_Beck…what's wrong with Cat?"_

"I don't know, mom." He whispered out. "She's…she's changed the past couple of weeks. Mom, she's telling me she hates being pregnant, and that she wants the baby gone, and she's been attempting to hurt her stomach with her nails or her fists! I don't know what to do!"

"_Beck…Beck, with what I'm about to tell you, you should probably sit down."_

Beck gulped. He went into his office across the hall and sat down at his desk. "Okay…okay, I'm sitting."

"_Cat's mother and I had a discussion about a year ago when we went out to lunch together. Girl talk, you know? Well…she mentioned that when she was pregnant with her oldest child, Frankie, she had developed "Pre-Partum Depression"." _

Beck's heart almost stopped. "What? What is "Pre-Partum Depression"? I've never heard of that one."

"_It's dangerous, Beck. It's a reverse Post-Partum. It's so scary, because it comes when the woman IS pregnant. The mom will feel urges to hurt their child, maybe even kill it. They will become so confused and desperate…they will often hurt themselves or even kill themselves. Cat's mother barely survived. She made herself fall down the stairs when she was pregnant with Frankie. She said that is the reason why Frankie had great psychological problems…but the point is: it goes from generation to generation. Beck, the way you're speaking of it, Cat has developed Pre-Partum Depression."_

Beck sobbed. "Mom, what do I do?"

"_Watch her like a hawk. Don't leave her side, Beck. Take her to the doctor though. They could possibly have something to help."_

Beck nodded, even though she couldn't exactly see that. "Okay. Okay, I'll do that. Thank you, mom. I'm glad I called you."

"_I'm glad too. Please, take care of Cat, even though I know you will. You both will be okay. Don't worry. Just call the doctor and set up an appointment, Beck. You have to. Cat's life may depend on it."_

"Yes, mom. I love you."

"_I love you too, son."_

With that, they hung up.

Beck ran his hands across his face as he left the office, going back to the bedroom. He was going to check on Cat and then call the doctor. He had to take her in. He was going to trust his mother on this one.

He walked in, but his heart skipped a beat.

Cat wasn't in bed.

He walked in quietly, not wanting to startle her.

He saw her on the balcony…

She was sitting on the edge, looking down at the first floor, which would hurt if she pushed herself off. He knew not to startle her. He walked up behind her as quietly as he could. She was absolutely silent, but lost in her thoughts. He made it behind her and immediately wrapped his arms around her body, carefully pulling her back onto the balcony. She started sobbing and crying, holding on to him for dear life.

Beck broke into tears as well.

"Beck!" She screamed as they went back in the bedroom. "There's something wrong! THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG! What's wrong with me? Why do I hate my child? Why do I want to kill it? WHY DO _I_ WANT TO DIE?"

He didn't answer her as he sat her back on the bed. "Quiet, darling." He whispered as he dialed the doctor's number. "Hello? Hi, this is Beck Oliver. My wife Caterina is 6 months pregnant and a regular patient at your office. Yes, that's us. We need to come in immediately. I'm suspecting my wife has Pre-Partum Depression."

Cat gasped.

…

Within an hour later, Beck was in the doctor's office with Cat asleep on the examination table. She was dressed in a hospital gown, but in a peaceful sleep. They were going some tests on her, but wanted them to wait until they were done. It would take a few hours. Well…it was 2 hours later. Beck paced and paced. He was still shaken up about what happened hours before. His wife almost killed herself and their unborn child. She even scared herself. When he and a nurse explained Pre-Partum Depression to her, she burst out in tears. She said that all the symptoms are what she had been feeling.

Beck's heart broke for her.

Finally, the door opened.

Beck stopped pacing as the doctor came in with a clipboard and a sympathetic expression. Beck gulped after the doctor shut the door. "Please…please, tell me I'm wrong." Beck begged.

The doctor shook his head with a grim look. "Mr. Oliver, you were right to bring Caterina in today. She is showing _dangerous_ signs of Pre-Partum Depression and she's in the stages where it's getting life-threatening." Beck bit his lip until he started bleeding. The doctor took out a tissue and handed it to the young man, who dabbed it on the new wound. "If we don't do something quick, she will lose all self-control of her emotions, probably hurting or killing herself and the baby."

Beck dabbed the tissue on his bleeding lip for a minute, before sighing and getting frustrated. He threw the tissue away and paced once again. He stopped. "Help me." He looked desperate to the doctor. "What do I do? You see, this is my wife. I've been with her since I was 14 years old. She's my best friend and love of my life. If she hurts herself…_kills_ herself…" His eyes whelmed up with tears. "Help us."

"You have a couple choices, Mr. Oliver." The doctor looked to be dreading the news. "You could either admit your wife to our excellent psychiatric ward, where she'll be monitored 24 hours a day, so she won't hurt herself or the baby. You can visit her anytime you want during business hours."

"Not happening." Beck growled out, clenching his fists. "I'm not going to lock my precious wife up in a white cushioned room, leave her there to practically rot."

"She could also feel better if we…_remove_ the child."

"She's 6 months pregnant!" Beck yelled.

"It would take away the depression and suicide thoughts." The doctor attempted to defend himself. "Or-"

"Just forget it! I already have my choice made up." Beck told him in a sharp tone. "We're moving back to Hollywood to be close to family and friends."

"Very well…Mr. Oliver, I also have good news, if you want to hear it." The doctor gave him a small smile.

Beck looked to him with pure hatred for the man. "What is it?"

"Your wife is pregnant with your firstborn _son_."

Beck's face broke into a smile.

* * *

**Beriisvictorious, Sam the baby, anon, xScreamingxAngelx, Starlight151 **_(Yes, I'm going to try and post all her cute little outfits on my Twitter.), _**LittleMissVictorious **_(Ooh…I hate rain. I absolutely hate it when my hair gets wet and frizzy. BUT it's still frizzy and icky since it's almost 100 degrees here already. Ugh…), _**Glittergirl123, anon **_(Again…lol), _**VictoriousForever10 **_(I've been loving all your updates…yay :) lol), _**CourtsxBatFan, princessironica: **Thanks everyone for the support and reviews :) I'm working on a new story…I'm sorry, but I'm having total writer's block for "Everybody's Fool", but I'm trying to get my creative juices flowing. I'm working on a story called "We Won't Forget The Man Who Died" and it's BeckXCat, tragic and sweet. It's going to be about 12 chapters- wait, I'm rambling. Thanks for reviewing!


	10. Skip To The Good Part

**Chipy8910, princessironica, Starlight151, Glittergirl123, thatrandomgirl **_(Hmm…you cried, didn't you? Lol), _**VictoriousForever10, LittleMissVictorious**_ (Well, yes, I know that, dear. Lol. When I saw that in your story, I was like "Hey, hey, great creative minds think alike", since I had already written these chapters. Lol), _**TheFonzGhandi19, Beriisvictorious: **Thanks for the reviews :) yay! We made it to over 100 reviews already! You guys are awesome! Thank you!

* * *

**All I Ask Of You**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Ten**

**Skip To The Good Part**

…

…

…

…

…

_A full month later…_

"And we are done." Beck said proudly, watching his wife put a picture on the mantel above their fireplace. He cut down the empty box that used to hold the pictures and threw it in the foyer to take out later with the other flat boxes. "How's it feel?" He asked her when she turned back to him.

She smiled and shrugged. "It's a lovely house."

Beck lost his smile. "But?"

Cat shook her head. "Nothing…I just wish we stayed in Cancun."

"Cat…I've explained to you why we couldn't." Beck said with a deep sigh. "You were over the edge, baby. I can't do this alone."

"I'm on medication now." Cat pouted. "I'm feeling much better."

"Yesterday, you were holding a knife close to your stomach on purpose." Beck told her in a blunt tone.

Cat made an 'o' with her lips. "Okay, we have bad days."

"You tripped last week at the house in Cancun and you said you wished you had hit your stomach." Beck added.

Cat had enough. "Well excuse the HELL out of me that I cannot control my emotions while I'm pregnant with _YOUR_ child!"

"No, no, excuse the HELL out of me that I'm just worried that you're going to _KILL_ yourself!" Beck yelled. "I can't do this anymore! I'm too scared! At least, here in Hollywood, we have your parents, my mom, and our friends to help."

"WHAT IS THERE TO HELP WITH?" Cat screamed, making Beck wince. "You're always home, I'm always home, and if I go anywhere, YOU ARE ALWAYS WITH ME!"

"Because you have other people to talk to without having to spend a billion dollars on our phone bill!" Beck screamed right back.

Wrong thing to say…

"Oh, oh, so you're upset that I called Jade and my mom every once and a while? Is that what this is?"

Beck tugged on his hair in frustration. "Do you EVER listen to a damn word I say?"

"Don't you swear at me, you butt-face!" Cat screamed with venom.

"Butt-face?" Beck chuckled, mocking her. "That's the best you have?"

Cat walked up to him, kicked his _special place_, and then stomped out of the room as he doubled over right there in the middle of their living room. "No! _THAT_ is the BEST I HAVE!" She yelled as she walked to the kitchen.

Beck had tears as he held himself. "Ow…"

…

"He said _WHAT_?" Jade growled as she watched Cat mash the potatoes in a bowl over the sink.

Cat nodded, as Tori was leaning against the counter next to her. "Mmmhmmm. He said he was upset that I was using up the phone bill because I would call you guys a lot."

"That son of a-who the hell does that a-hole think he is?" Jade snapped. "We're best friends! You're mom is your mom! You have to talk to them!"

"Exactly!" Cat agreed, getting harsher on the potatoes as she was practically hitting them. "He's so insensitive!"

"If anything, we would've moved down there!" Tori joined. "If he wanted us to be near, he should've called us up and I would've moved in a heartbeat! One reason, I missed you, and another reason, I wouldn't mind living in paradise! All I needed was a reason to go!"

"Ditto to that." Jade look a gulp out of her drink, which was making her kind of tipsy. "Oh my god, I'm staying the night."

"Our guest bedroom and couches are ready for you guys, since we know how crazy you get." Cat giggled, making Jade playfully smack her arm. She sighed suddenly. "Guys…Beck did put things in perspective though. I've been trying to hurt my baby and myself."

"Cat, Pre-Partum depression is something you cannot control." Tori put an arm around her shoulders.

Cat suddenly broke down, dropped the bowl of mashed potatoes in the sink, and held on to the side of the sink. "Why am I always the one having all the problems?"

"Probably because Mother Nature is jealous of you." Tori said to cheer Cat up. "Don't worry, sweetie, we're here for you."

"I don't want to hurt my unborn son though!" Cat almost screamed.

Jade ran around to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Calm down. You're not going to hurt him. You're going to be a good mom."

"But…" Cat quieted down. "It's scary. When I'm about to hurt me or my stomach, I'm blinded by hatred. I don't snap out of it until Beck runs up to me and saves me…from myself. What if he's not there next time…if there is a next time…"

"Cat, you need to try and not do anything." Jade rubbed her back. "Not only will Beck and your parents be absolutely heartbroken, but so will I. So will Tori, Robbie, and Andre. You're so important to us."

"I am?"

"More than anything." Jade kissed Cat's head in a motherly fashion. "You're my best friend. I can't go through life without you scolding me for being a brat and encouraging me."

"You're mine too." Tori smiled at her, using a hand to wipe Cat's tears away. "We need you."

Beck suddenly walked in with an empty tray after putting the hamburger patties on the barbecue. Andre was outside, watching them, while Robbie was keeping him company. He looked alarmed when he saw his wife's state. "Oh my god, Cat, are you alright?" He ran over and Jade and Tori moved out of the way. He put the tray on the sink and wrapped his arms around her to help steady her. "Are you okay? Are you in pain?"

Cat shook her head. "No…I'm just…bad."

Jade and Tori sighed. "You two need to talk, alright? We'll be outside with the other boys." Tori said as she led Jade outside. They closed the glass doors to give them privacy.

Beck looked to Cat with worry. "Baby?"

Cat sobbed, leaning into his arms. "I'm so sorry! I'm such a disgusting, horrible person! I don't deserve to be carrying your baby!"

Beck shook his head. "Stop."

"I'm not worthy of even being your wife."

"Stop."

"I know you want this baby! What if I snap and kill it? Not to mention myself?"

"Please stop, Cat." Beck quietly begged, not wanting to hear her belittle herself.

Cat looked up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "What if I kill myself and the baby, Beck? You'll lose your chance at having your firstborn son because of me."

"If you kill yourself and our son, I'll kill myself right after." Beck said in a serious tone, gripping her waist. "You are everything to me. You are my life and the reason why I breathe. Cat…I'm so sorry for the way I was acting earlier. You cannot control this."

"No, I can't." Cat's voice broke. "I don't want to be a murderer, but when those episodes happen, I don't even realize it. It's like someone else has taken over."

"Don't let them." Beck said suddenly. "You are stronger than this. Are you hearing me? You are so strong and brave. You've gone through hell and back. We both have. We've survived so much through our relationship and we still have a lot to go. We're made for each other. There is no one else for me, and there better not be anyone else for you." He said and Cat giggled. "You're mine and I'm yours. Always and forever. We can make it through anything and we'll make it through this."

Cat smiled. "Promise?"

Beck leaned down and kissed her lips. "I promise. I love you." He leaned down onto his knees and lifted her shirt up, kissing her large, 7 month pregnant stomach. "And I love you too, my son."


	11. Blame It On The Rain

**Sparkle Diamond **_(Well, I guess I can forgive you for that :D Glad you're still reading at least!), _**Teen mom of Darla, Georga may, CatBeckLove, thatrandomgirl, LittleMissVictorious, CourtsxBatFan, BeriisVictoroius, Glittergirl123, VictoriousForever10 **_(Oh Nathanial is doing well! He's saying tiny bits here and there- not much. He's mumbling 'Ma' which is SOOOOO wonderful! Jayson, my fiancée, is SOOO jealous! Thank you for asking!)_**: **Thank you guys for the reviews. I try to wait for 10 reviews each chapter…because I'm spoiled…anywhoo, enjoy the chapter! Keep reviewing!** Ps…Izzy wanted his name taken off the penname because he didn't know when he'll update next :-/**

* * *

**All I Ask Of You**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Eleven**

**Blame It On The Rain**

…

…

…

…

…

8 month pregnant Cat was leaning on the wall as she exited the bathroom after using the restroom and washing her hands. Beck was pulling on a clean shirt when he saw Cat. Cat winced. "It's so heavy." She whined as he walked up to her. "My back is absolutely killing me, Beck."

He rubbed her lower back, where her pain had been for the past week, and helped her sit down on the bed in their room. "I know, love, and I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault." Cat sighed. "We better get going, huh?"

"Yeah, let's get your boots on and we'll go." He reached in the closet and brought out the tan Uggs, slipping them on her covered feet. She was wearing a pair of yoga pants to be comfortable, since it was getting harder and harder to even move for her. He put her jacket on, since it was raining. A spring rain, as they call it. He put his hoodie over his head and they went to the living room. Beck grabbed his keys and wallet, while Cat grabbed her purse. Beck opened the umbrella as they left and walked Cat to the passenger door of the SUV. He helped her in and undid the umbrella, putting it next to her feet. He ran to the driver's side and went in, shivering. "I hate the rain."

Cat giggled lightly.

As they drove in silence, holding hands, Cat hummed a simple tune. Beck loved hearing it. Suddenly, when they were close to their destination, a car pulled out in front of them. Beck slammed on his breaks, releasing his hand from Cat's hold and putting his arm in front of her chest to make sure she didn't get thrown forward. He cursed under his breath when they started moving normally again. "I hate people sometimes." He muttered.

Cat took his hand back into hers. "At least we're okay."

"Yes, I need you to be okay." Beck kissed her hand, keeping his eyes on the road.

"And I need you to be safe and well." Cat told him with a tired smile.

Beck pulled into the parking lot of the doctor's office and helped Cat out, rushing in there to escape the heavy rain. Once they walked in, they checked in and Beck helped Cat sit down. He grabbed a couple magazines and handed Cat one, while he sat down and read the times magazine. He watched Cat read the child magazine with interest. She was still a young girl at heart. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." She gave him a small smile and then turned back to her book.

Beck started to read his. After a few minutes, a mother with three children came into the lobby. The children were loud and making messes. Beck groaned. "For the love of god, tell me our son won't be like that."

"Our son won't be like that." Cat told him to reassure him.

"Thank you." Beck chuckled. "I feel much better now."

"Well, I mean it, he won't." Cat told him in a serious tone. "You are going to be a strong father, who isn't a pushover. Sure, you'll love him and do anything for him, but you will have limits. You know how to discipline without going overboard and you'll spoil him, but you won't let it get to his head. You're going to be the perfect father."

"I want to be his best friend, but I still have to take charge and authority." Beck said. "It's going to be a difficult job. I can only imagine what hell we'll be facing if he's anything like me. Let's help him be like you. You're a sweet angel."

"No, no, too much." Cat giggled. "He's going to be his own person, with his own personality. We can't control him. I don't want to."

Beck shrugged. "I guess I don't either."

"But personally, I wouldn't mind if he turned out like you." Cat smiled. "A calm, polite, and not to mention, handsome gentleman."

"Dang, I'm a perfect guy." Beck joked, making Cat nudge him.

"Mrs. Oliver." The lady at the desk called out.

They went over and she pressed a button to allow the door to unlock. Beck pushed the door open and let Cat go first before shutting it behind him. A nurse walked up. "Mr. and Mrs. Oliver." She nodded to them. "Right this way." She led them to the room at the end of the hall. "There's a hospital gown and blanket. You know the drill, right?"

"Yup." Cat said with a smile.

"Good." And she left, closing the door.

Cat pouted. "I miss Cancun. The nurses and doctors were always so nice there."

"I know, babygirl." Beck leaned down and kissed her lips. "Maybe for the next kid we'll be back over there."

Cat gasped. "Really?"

"Of course." Beck smiled. "I miss Cancun a lot."

"Me too!" Cat squealed.

"Hey, hey, don't get too excited. We have to get through baby number one first." Beck chuckled as he helped Cat remove her clothes, get the hospital gown on, lay her on the bed, and put the blanket over her legs and pull up the gown to show her pregnant stomach. "Oh, yeah, we do know the drill." Cat giggled at her husband's amused mood. "Sorry, I'm just excited to see my son again. Man, I want to hold him so bad."

"I want him here already too." Cat mused. "I wouldn't mind my body back."

Beck laughed.

The door opened and the doctor came in. "Hello Mrs. Oliver. Mr. Oliver." He nodded curtly as he moved the machine over to the bed and turned it on. "How are you feeling lately, Mrs. Oliver?"

"Tired." Cat told him. "Sore down in my lower back."

"Braxton Hicks." He said simply. "It's normal for the last month of the pregnancy."

"Oh."

"So she's safe?" Beck asked cautiously.

"Yes. Perfectly fine." The doctor checked her heartbeat and the baby's through her stomach and her temperature and blood pressure. "You're blood pressure is quite high, Mrs. Oliver."

Cat's eyes widened. "Um…well, I have been in major pain lately. It's been stressing me out and getting me flustered. Could that be it?"

"Yes, it could." The doctor said, getting the device ready. He rubbed the cream on her stomach that helps maneuver the device on her stomach more. "Okay, it's warm." He warned Cat, who nodded. He turned the screen on and then set the camera on her stomach. He moved around as they saw the baby, who was much larger, obviously. "Look at him. He's growing well and his heartbeat is great and strong. He has everything in tact…but I'm very concerned."

Beck's heart almost stopped. "Why? Is there something wrong with him?"

"He's sideways."

Cat gasped. "Oh no!"

"It's not good when that happens." The doctor said, turning off the machine. "It'll be more difficult to give birth to him. We would have to turn him around, but you're such a tiny girl. It would cause yourself so much pain to the point you could end up overwhelming your body and have heart failure."

"Oh my god." Beck went pale, gripping Cat's hand. "So…what can you do?"

"We can only hope he will turn in the right direction in the next month or so until you go into labor. The nurse will give you a packet of some exercises you can try." The doctor told them, wiping the goo off Cat's belly with a tissue. "If he's not in correct position by the time of labor, and we know for sure your wife's small body cannot handle the stress and pressure, we may have to do a C-section. It'll be dangerous, but it would be our only other option."

Cat whimpered.

"I'm sorry for the news, Mrs. Oliver." He sighed. "You can go ahead and get dressed. The nurse will be back in." And he left.

Cat cried to Beck, who was scared to death. "What if the baby doesn't make it?" She asked in despair. "What if my heart fails?"

Her husband was thinking the same exact thoughts.

It hit him hard…he could lose his family and there would be absolutely nothing he could do to stop it.

Beck held back his own tears. "Oh Cat…"


	12. Pour Me Out

**Cassey1324, Megan Kay, CourtsxBatFan, Teen mom of Darla, Sparkle Diamond, xScreamingxAngelx **_(Ssshhhh…it's a secret. Lol :) you'll find out!), _**sweetStarre123, Sharene, Glittergirl123, VictoriousForever10 **_(I'm kind of excited that he's saying "ma" a little, but I'm dreading him talking…because I know he'll never stop after that. Lol.), _**xbeckxcatx, Starlight151, LittleMissVictorious, thatrandomgirl **_(Hey, my pregnancy wasn't a happy one, so why should anyone else's? LOL!)_**:** Thank you guys for reviewing :) a couple announcements at the end of this chapter. Keep reviewing :)

* * *

**All I Ask Of You**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Twelve**

**Pour Me Out**

…

…

…

…

…

Beck rushed up to the room and saw Cat still in bed, watching the TV in front of her with dull eyes. He didn't want to leave her side for too long every day. It terrified him that something would go wrong and she'd be hurting until he found her again. He set her cup of tea on the side of the nightstand on her side of the bed and that snapped her out of her trance. "Here you go, princess." Beck smiled at her. "How's my girl feeling?"

"In pain. And thank you for the tea."

"You're welcome. Pain?" Beck sighed, taking her hand. "I'm sorry. If I could take the pain away, I would in a heartbeat."

Cat gave him an exhausted smile. "You're so sweet."

"Cat…I know you're scared right now. So am I." Beck gulped. "But…just remain strong. Don't give up hope. We'll be okay. You'll make it through this. All this pain, I promise it will be worth it in the end."

Cat sighed deeply. "I know…I'm still scared. The doctor…what he said is haunting my mind. I keep hearing his words over and over." Tears escaped her eyes. "I don't want to die. I want to enjoy my son and my life with you. I don't want to leave you alone. And then you'll find some woman to marry and come help you-"

"Stop!" Beck snapped, making her jump. "No more talk of that! No matter what…NO woman will ever come into my life! No one!"

Cat whimpered. "What if I die?"

Beck closed his eyes tightly, trying not to cry. "I don't know. I have no idea what my next move will be. I hate talking about this…but I guess we have to."

"Yes, we do."

He let out a dry sob. "I guess I'd go stay with my mom for a few weeks."

Cat nodded. "That'd be best."

"Yeah, she'd help." Beck sighed. "And…I'd bring him home. I'll tell our friends to paint a mural of you on his wall in his room. So he'll always know who his mom was. His mom, who was a strong woman who carried him for 9 months."

"You promise that no matter how hard things get, you'll never give up on fatherhood?" Cat asked him in a serious tone.

"I promise."

Cat gave him a small smile, and then gasped, her eyes going wide. "Oh my god!"

Beck jumped off the bed and went to help her. "What? What's wrong?"

"My water broke!"

…

Beck watched by Cat's side as they set her up.

Everything was almost a blur.

The baby wasn't fully sideways, but he wasn't in the right position yet. The doctor assured the couple that the baby will be fine, Cat was still in trouble. Beck's world seemed to be freezing up. What if he lost his wife? Could he handle this? He'd have to, for the sake of his son.

Beck looked to Cat and ran his fingers through her hair. "I love you."

Cat was breathing heavily and gave his hand a squeeze. "I love you too, baby. Don't be scared. Be strong for me right now. I really need you."

Beck nodded. "Okay."

The doctor put Cat's feet on stands, separating her legs wider. "Okay, Mrs. Oliver, we're going to have to cut open a little bit and attempt to turn your son."

Cat nodded, taking deep breath with tears down her eyes. "Okay." She looked to Beck. "Don't leave me."

Beck was breathing heavily, knowing that this was the moment of truth. "I'm not going anywhere, babygirl." He whispered, but she heard him.

No matter the medication they gave her to calm the pain, Cat still screamed as they cut her wider and trying to control the bleeding.

"Oh my god, he's closer than we thought!" The doctor exclaimed. "Cat, honey, I need you to push when I tell you to!"

Cat gasped. "He's coming already?"

Beck kept trying to prepare himself. Yes, he was so excited to see his son, but…he needed his wife. A few minutes later, they were ready. "Okay, Mrs. Oliver, on the count of 3, I need you to push as hard as you can, alright?" The doctor said.

Cat was trying to catch her breath. "It's really not like I have a choice here." She tried to joke, making Beck smile a little. "I'm ready."

"1-2-3- Push!"

Cat groaned as she leaned up a bit, biting her lip so she wouldn't scream. Unfortunately, a cry of pain escaped her. Beck wrapped an arm around her.

"One more!" The doctor said. "1-2-3-push!"

Again, Cat did what she was told and soon they heard a baby cry, which was a good sign. He was okay. Cat leaned back onto the pillow, breathing heavily. The nurse handed Beck a special pair of scissors and Beck quickly cut the umbilical cord.

Immediately after, Beck's attention went to his wife, who was on and off. "Cat?" He asked in worry. Everything was suddenly a blur to him as Cat was losing consciousness. Beck had tears. "No…" He felt arms around him, pulling him out of the room, farther away from his wife, as doctors and nurses surrounded her. "Cat, no…" Once he was out of the room, he sat in a chair in the hallway. He saw a nurse take his son to the nursery to get cleaned up. Beck heard the nurse talking to him, but he didn't hear. He dropped his face into his hands. "Please don't leave me." He whispered, but he knew he couldn't do anything to change this.

His wife was going to die…

How was he going to do this?

A few minutes later, a doctor came out, covered in blood. He put a hand on Beck's shoulder. "Mr. Oliver."

Beck lifted his head up, looking emotionless. "Is Cat…?"

The doctor suddenly smiled. "She's going to be alright. We controlled the bleeding and she fought against her heart that was failing on her. She won. Your wife is quite the fighter."

"Yes…she is." Beck smiled. "Can I see her?"

"Let us move her to another room." The doctor told him. "You can follow us. They'll be bringing her out now. You can see your son soon as well, since he needs to be breast fed. Just give us a few minutes."

"He's healthy, right?"

"Perfect."

Beck let out a sigh of relief.

Everything was perfect.

…

Beck watched as Cat breast fed their son as he was collapsed in a chair next to her bedside. "Cat."

"Hmm?" She replied, a bit distracted at the pain her son was causing her.

"Thank you."

Cat looked to him. "For what?"

Beck smiled. "For fighting. You fought for me and our son. So thank you. We need you so much. I honestly wouldn't have been able to do this without you."

"I know." Cat giggled, making Beck laugh. "I'm here. You two are my boys and I'll take good care of you both." She cooed at her son, who finished eating. "You hear that, Nathaniel?" She whispered as he attempted to stare at her. "I'm going to protect you and love you forever. You and daddy mean everything to me. I'd do anything for the both of you."

Beck stood up and leaned over to kiss her lips. "I love you so much, Cat."

Cat smiled. "I love you too."

Beck looked at his son. "And I love you, Nathaniel."

"Here." Cat motioned for Beck to hold him. Beck looked nervous. "Beck, you need to. You haven't held him yet. What in the world are you afraid of?"

"Breaking him." Beck muttered. "He's like a porcelain doll. He's flawless and glowing."

"You won't break him or hurt him." Cat assured him. "Here you go."

Beck gulped as he reached over and carefully put Nathaniel in his arms, protectively. He bounced the baby up and down gently. "Wow…he's so light."

"And quiet." Cat sighed. "I hope that lasts."

"Don't get your hopes up." Beck told her with a grin.

"I know." She smiled. "Nathaniel Beckett Oliver. It just has a ring to it."

"It does, doesn't it?" He smiled to his son. "You're a true Oliver boy, that's right."

Suddenly, he saw the ends of his lips curl upwards into a small smile.

"He smiled at me." Beck said in awe. "He smiled at me."

* * *

**Oh, you guys know I had to name the firstborn after my firstborn son. It's always going to be that way. Call me predictable, I don't care. My son should always be included, right? :) **

**Okay guys, there's a poll on my profile (on the top), so take it, kay? It has to do with this story, but I'm not going to tell you for what with this story…if that makes any sense…just take it! **

**I'm not updating Tourniquet today because…I want more reviews there… :D like I said, I want at least 10 reviews a chapter :D only have 7 for the latest chapter...  
**


	13. Happily Ever After

**Starlight151, Iwannabetaller, Llama, CourtsxBatFan, Glittergirl123, icarly101, LittleMissVictorious, Victoriousforever10, and Sharene28: **Thanks guys for the reviews :) Okay, the poll has been modified, so if you voted, vote once more and if you haven't voted, please do, because it's very important to this story. Thank you :) AND if you guys ever wonder how many chapters are to a story or what stories are coming up, everything is on my profile. Announcement at the end of chapter.

* * *

**All I Ask Of You**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Happily Ever After**

…

…

…

…

…

Beck opened the passenger door for his exhausted wife and helped her out, steadying her. After she leaned against the car for support, Beck opened the backseat and unhooked the small car seat from it's holder and brought it out carefully, peeking at his sleeping 3 day old son. Smiling, Beck held the handle to the car seat in one hand and the other arm went around Cat's waist. They walked up to the house slowly, opening the door and walking in.

Cat sighed. "Home at last." She said in a soft voice.

"Yes." Beck smiled. He set the car seat on the living room table safely. Cat took Nathaniel out and held him in her arms, cradling him. He stirred, but didn't wake. Beck watched the scene of her staring at the newborn lovingly, as she gently bounced him up and down in her arms. "I love you." He said suddenly.

Cat looked to him and gave him a wink. "I love you too."

Beck chuckled as he helped Cat into the rocking chair. "Sit, love. Rest. The doctor said to try and not stand for too long at a time, since you're still sore."

"I know." Cat nodded, holding Nathaniel close. "I know."

Beck smiled. "Let me go unpack the overnight bag upstairs and get things ready for him."

"Okay." Cat agreed. "Try to make sure there are enough diapers and wipes, baby powder, and towels close to the changing table, please."

"Yes, ma'am." Beck leaned down and pecked her lips with his before going upstairs.

Cat sighed as she looked back down at her fragile, tiny son. _**"**__**Will I always be there for you?  
When you need someone, Will I be that one you need?  
Will I do all my best to, to protect you?  
When the tears get near your eyes  
Will I be the one that's by your side?  
Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?  
Will I keep the rain from falling down into your life?  
I promise, I promise  
I promise I will**_

_**Will I take tender care of you?**_  
_**Take your darkest night and make it bright for you**_  
_**Will I be there to make you strong and to lean on?**_  
_**When this world has turned so cold**_  
_**Will I be the one that's there to hold?**_

_**Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?**_  
_**Will I keep the rain from falling down into your life?**_  
_**I promise, I promise**_  
_**I promise I will**_

_**Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?**_  
_**Will I keep the rain from falling down into your life?**_  
_**I promise, I promise**_  
_**I promise I will**_

_**Yeah**_  
_**And I love you more every day**_  
_**And nothing will take that love away**_  
_**When you need someone**_  
_**I promise I'll be there for you (there for you)**_  
_**I promise**_

_**Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?**_  
_**Will I keep the rain from falling down into your life?**_  
_**I promise, I promise**_  
_**I promise I will**_

_**And I promise (and I promise)**_  
_**I promise (oh I promise you)**_  
_**I will be there when you call me (when you call me)**_  
_**I promise (I promise)**_  
_**I promise I will…"**_

Cat hummed a bit after that song and realized someone was watching. She looked up and smiled at Beck, who was leaning against the doorway, staring. "Hi."

"Hi." Beck greeted back. "Do you need anything?"

Before she could answer, Nathaniel squirmed. _"Wah…wah…wahhh…" _He began to cry softly.

Cat giggled. "Hold on to that question." She told him and he nodded. "Can you grab me the nursing pillow? Please? It's upstairs." Beck quickly ran up and was back in seconds, rushing over and helping her adjust herself. Cat started feeding Nathaniel. She winced. "He has quite the bite."

Beck frowned. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Cat assured him.

"Do you want some water or anything?" Beck asked, willing to do anything he could to help her out.

Cat nodded. "Yes, please." Once again, Beck rushed into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, rushing back to Cat, and helped her take a few swallows. He put the bottle of water on the table next to her. He grabbed a small towel to wipe him clean when Nathaniel was done. Cat leaned her head back, closing her eyes a little. Beck put a throw blanket on her legs. Cat softly giggled. "You're such a good helper there."

Beck shrugged. "I'm trying to make sure you're comfortable."

"Thank you." She smiled. "I appreciate that."

…

Beck walked into the house with a plastic bag of some fruit and easy foods for Cat to eat for a couple of weeks. He saw Cat wasn't in the living room or kitchen, so he figured she was in the nursery or in their bedroom. He put the food away and put some cut up fruit on a plate and put that on a tray, taking it upstairs. He walked up and saw the nursery empty. He went into their room and saw Cat watching TV in their bedroom on the bed, under the covers, while Nathaniel was sleeping against her chest. She looked to be trying to get him to burp. She looked absolutely exhausted, but she still smiled at Beck. "Hi, honey." She whispered.

"Hi, babygirl." He smiled and put the tray beside her. He saw Nathaniel's eyes open, but he was silent. "He's awake."

"Is he?" Cat mused. "Want to hold him?"

"Yes, I would, so you can eat." Beck leaned over and carefully took Nathaniel from Cat's sore arms. "I'm going to go give him a tour of the house."

Cat raised her eyebrows as she put the tray on top of her lap. "A tour of the house? That's sweet."

Beck chuckled and walked out of the room. He stared into Nathaniel's blue eyes as he was staring right back at him. He had blue eyes now, but the doctor said soon they'll go brown. He went into the nursery. "Alright, buddy, this is your bedroom." Beck said to him softly. "This is where you'll sleep at night…or cry all night. This is where we will change you and dress you. We're only going to be living here a couple of months, so don't get too comfortable, alright?" Beck smiled as he walked out. "We'll be moving to Cancun in about a year or so." Beck said as he started downstairs, carefully. "I hope I'm not overwhelming you here." Nathaniel just stared back at him. "Good. Glad we have reached an understanding. Anyways, this is the living room." Beck walked in. "A great place to entertain, even though I really doubt your mom is going to be up to entertaining anyone any time soon."

Nathaniel made a soft cooing sound.

"Or if you want, we can." Beck chuckled as he walked towards the kitchen. "This is the kitchen. This is where all the yummy food is. Someday this will be where your bottles and formula are, whenever you mom decides to let you grow up a little." Nathaniel cooed again. "I would show you the backyard, but there's nothing special about that. Now the backyard in Cancun…aw, man, when you start walking, you're going to always be out in the ocean, aren't you? You'll be our hyper little man. Of course, your mom may be a bit protective, so good luck trying to find some independence with her around."

Nathaniel let out a tiny, soft yawn.

Beck sighed and kissed his son's head as Nathaniel dozed off slowly to sleep. "I love you, my son."

* * *

**Hey, guys, updates are going to be irregular because I'm going to be having my wisdom teeth surgery for all four wisdom teeth on Tuesday, but right now I'm in major pain because when they did a checkup, they screwed up my jaw, so I'm out of it. With the problems with my jaw, they're predicting the surgery will be more painful than expected…great…so I'm sorry again.**


	14. Hang In There Long Enough

**xScreamingxAngelx, xbeckandcatx, princessironica **_(Oh course I've missed you!), _**Chipy8910, BootheUnicorn, onedirectioninfection77, CourtsxBatFan, VictoriousForever10, ShakeItUpWriter **_(Because it's going to be part of a chapter that I really need and I can't decide on my own.), _**BeriisVictoroius, LittleMissVictorious: **Thank you for reviewing and for the "good lucks" on my surgery coming up! I may be able to update tomorrow, but after Tuesday, it's going to be unpredictable there. New story will be out…hmm…haven't decided when yet :D Don't forget to vote on that poll if you haven't yet! It's important for one of the chapters I have to write for this story soon!

* * *

**All I Ask Of You**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Hang In Long Enough**

…

…

…

…

…

"_Wahhh, wahhh, wahhh, wahhh…" _Nathaniel's cries never seemed to end lately.

Cat sighed at her 4 week old son. "Oh, Nathaniel, you are so, so lucky I love you more than life." She giggled over his cries. It was currently 1am and her son was still crying. Beck wanted to help her, but she insisted he go to bed, for he had a meeting with a publisher in the morning.

"_WAHHH…"_

Cat winced. "Alright, let's try eating again." She said softly as she sat down in the rocking chair. She lowered her spaghetti strap shirt and put Nathaniel's mouth there. She was relieved when he started eating. "Thank you god…" Silence at last. She rocked herself back and forth, looking around the room aimlessly. She really didn't mind staying up all night with her one month old. She wanted him to have all her attention. It was nice because sometimes he'd tire himself out to the point he'd take an hour nap here and there, which Cat loved to take advantage of so she could get a nap as well.

After a few minutes, Nathaniel seemed to be done. Cat put her shirt back up and cradled Nathaniel close to her, who was still whimpering. "Sshh…sshh, my baby." Cat cooed in a gentle, comforting voice that Nathaniel seemed to be responding to as he was closing his eyes slowly. "That's my boy…yes, baby, go to sleep." Later, Cat felt a hand on her shoulder. She realized she fell asleep in the rocking chair with Nathaniel still tucked in her arms, sleeping. She looked up to Beck's concerned eyes. "Hi, sweetie." She looked to the window that had the sunlight shining through. "Morning already?"

Beck nodded. "Oh, Cat, you look so exhausted."

"What time is it?"

"It's 6:30."

Cat smiled. "You have to leave soon for your meeting in Santa Ana."

Beck frowned. "Can't I stay home with you and Nathaniel? This is going to be the first time I'll be away from you two for more than an hour since we brought him home."

Cat shook her head. "No, baby. You're worked so hard on this new book. You are going to publish it. You'll regret it if you don't go today."

"Cat, I won't regret anything if I'm with you." Beck told her in a serious tone.

"If you want to help me out before leaving, can you change his diaper?" Cat giggled.

Beck sighed, realizing he lost this one, but he gladly took Nathaniel from her arms and went to the changing table. Cat slowly stood from her chair. "Babe, I have an hour till I have to leave." Beck said, turning to Cat for a second. "Take a shower and get dressed. I think I have things under control for a few minutes."

Cat went up and gave Beck a peck on the lips. "I don't deserve you."

"You're right. You deserve more." Beck rubbed their noses together and then kissed her forehead. "Go freshen up. Relax for a few."

"I shall do that." Cat smiled and then kissed Nathaniel's head before going to the bathroom.

Beck turned to Nathaniel. "Alright, little man, it's you and me." He chuckled as he took off Nathaniel's diaper. Suddenly yellow liquid was shot at Beck's face. "WHOA!" He ducked down to the floor, sighing deeply. "Okay, this is more difficult than I thought…"

Cat returned about 10 minutes later only to watch Beck playing with Nathaniel, cooing at him, as Nathaniel smiled a bit. She noticed a few yellow lines on his dress shirt. "You may want to change your shirt. Rich, snotty publishers don't find that very attractive, believe it or not." She joked as Beck scowled at her. "He has such good aim, doesn't he?"

"Ha, ha, you're just hilarious." Beck said sarcastically as he carefully put Nathaniel back in Cat's arms. "He was getting fussy. He might be hungry again."

Cat sighed. "I think we should put him on the bottle."

Beck nodded. "Okay, whatever you think is best, babe. I want you to be comfortable. And you always look uncomfortable doing that."

"Very." Cat sat down in her rocking chair as Beck went to change his shirt. Beck came back in after a few minutes and Cat nodded in approval of his royal blue dress shirt and pure silver tie. His shirt was tucked into his black dress pants with a nice leather belt around his waist. "Oh, babe, you look so professional. I love that look on you. It's quite sexy." She gave him a wink.

Beck groaned. "Aw, man…why can't I stay home now?"

"You must go, darling." Cat giggled. "We can have _fun_ when you get home."

Beck pointed at her. "I'm holding you to that." He grinned. "So what are you guys doing while I'm gone?"

"I have to give him a bath." Cat sighed out. "And then the doctors at 10 for his one month check up. Jade's coming over at noon to visit. And then I hope to find a nap somewhere in the chaos."

Beck had wide eyes. "Cat, are you sure you can handle all of that on your own?"

Cat smiled. "Yes. I can. Now hurry. You have to be there by 9 and it's almost 7:30!"

Beck sighed, but nodded. "I'm going." He walked over and kissed her lips lovingly. "I love you so much, Cat. Please be careful. You and our son mean everything to me."

Cat gave him a sympathetic look. "Oh, honey, I know that. Don't worry about a thing."

"I'll try not to." Beck kissed her head and then Nathaniel's head, before heading out. "I'll be back around 3!"

"Be careful!" Cat called back.

"Love you!"

"Love you more!"

"HA! Good one!" And then the front door opened and shut, the door locking.

Cat giggled.

…

Cat cooed at the hyper Nathaniel, who was moving his feet a little. "Aw, I love your shirt, baby." It was a pale blue with the design of a green stripe tie on it. "Your daddy will love this." She giggled as she put a pair of grey sweats over his tiny legs. She put socks on his feet and little blue mittens on his hands to keep him from scratching with his fingernails. Cat took out her Pear-Phone and held it up above Nathaniel. "Smile, Nathaniel." She said.

She didn't get him to smile, but he looked to the camera at least. She giggled and sent it to Beck, Jade, Tori, Andre, Robbie, Beck's mom, and her parents.

She put in his picture and wrote a little message on the bottom:

_-Look who's ready for a busy day!-_

Cat put her phone in her back pocket of her jeans, straightening out her pink and white striped v-neck shirt, putting her light pink TOMs on her feet, and made sure her straight hair looked decent in the small mirror in her son's room. She was extremely happy she was back to her usual figure…actually, a bit smaller now, but that was perfectly fine with her. She picked Nathaniel up and put his diaper bag over her shoulder and made sure her wallet was in the side pocket of it. She carefully put Nathaniel in his car seat, watching him fall asleep. She went out the door, locking it behind her, and went to her SUV. Beck took his convertible so she could keep her car. After strapping the car seat in and putting the diaper bag on the floor behind the passenger seat, Cat buckled up and turned the car on. She hooked her Pear-Phone into the USB and played her music.

"_**Let me see you put your hearts up…**_

_**Yeah…**_

_**Let me see you put your hearts up, **_

_**Yeah…**_

_**If we give a little love, maybe we can change the world!"**_

She hoped it didn't seem conceited to listen and sing to her own songs, but she wanted her son to fall in love with her singing voice. It may seem selfish, but it's what she would appreciate. They arrived at the doctor's office. Cat unhooked the car seat and put the diaper bag over her shoulder, going inside. She checked him in and went to sit down. She realized how heavy the car seat was and it was hurting her arm.

Cat brought out her phone and realized she had 14 text messages.

Oops.

Beck: _Aw, man, look at my little man! How I miss him! Are you guys going to the doctors already?_

Mom: _Oh, I love him so much! Can we visit tonight? Dinner?_

Dad: _He's the spitting image of Beck, but he has your eyes, babygirl. Handsome boy._

Tori: _AHHH! I MISS HIM SO MUCH! I WANT TO SEE HIM SOOO BAD! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS GOING ON THIS SUNNY DAY? HOW ARE YOU FEELING?_

Jade: _Damn, I love that kid. I can't wait to see him later :)_

Robbie: _Nathaniel is a really cool kid, Cat!_

Julie (Beck's Mom): _Look at him…he's so flawless and beautiful, Cat. He has your big brown eyes. Lovely boy. I can't believe I'm a grandmother already! I'm so old! I love you, my daughter. How are you doing today? I know you're still sore._

Andre: _DUDE! LOOK AT THAT SHIRT! Totally wicked cool! Has he worn the one I bought him that says "My Uncle Is Awesome" because if not, you guys SUCK!_

Beck: _Baby, are you okay? You haven't answered…I'm getting worried. Please answer back. Love you…_

Mom: _Cat, darling, I want to know if we're having dinner. I want to know if I need to go shopping to spoil my grandson or not!_

Dad: _Sweetheart, please answer your mother. She won't stop pacing and complaining…it's quite irritating. I hope everything is okay._

Beck: _Yeah, hi! Worried, overprotective husband wanting an answer here!_

Jade: _We should go out to lunch. Meet me at Strings, okay?_

Beck: _Did you make it to the doctors alright? If there are any problems, call Andre. He's not working today._

Before Cat could answer anyone back, they called her name. She sighed to her sleeping son. "Well, your poor father is going to have a heart attack now." She mumbled as she picked him and the diaper bag up. She smiled to the nurse, who led her to a room, decorated with pictures of animals on the walls.

"The doctor will be right with you. If you can, can you take him out of the car seat?" Cat nodded. "Thank you." And the nurse left.

Cat took Nathaniel out, as he stirred, but he didn't cry. Cat walked around the room, bouncing him up and down in her arms, patting his back. She saw she had another text message. She opened it and felt bad for her scared to death husband.

Beck: _Cat, please answer me! I don't want to call, just in case you're driving…please, please, PLEASE answer me as soon as possible. My meeting starts in 20 minutes. If you don't text me by then, I'm going to call after the meeting, okay? I love you._

Cat was about to write something back, but the doctor came in. She felt bad for her husband. Poor, poor Beck.

…

Beck walked into his house, pissed and exhausted, which weren't a good mix of emotions. He stomped to put his papers, keys, and wallet on the counter, and saw Cat wasn't downstairs, so he ran up and went into their bedroom. He was about to yell Cat's head off for worrying the crap out of him, but the sight before him made him stop and forget all his anger.

Cat was leaning against the soft pillows on their bed, propped up against the wall behind her. The covers were over her legs, while Nathaniel was safely in her arms, laying down sound asleep on her chest, his face close to the crook of her neck. Cat's head was leaning on the top of his, asleep, while her hands were on his back, protecting him from danger.

Beck smiled and leaned against the doorway, admiring the sight of perfection in his bed.

How could life get any better than this?


	15. Do You Remember?

**CourtsxBatFan **_(Well, I'm not THAT old…lol. I still have a LOT more growing up to do.), _**VictoriousForever10, Chipy8910, kktrbg **_(Aw, I'm sorry you were grounded. I hope you write some more of your awesome stories :) yay), _**xScreamingxAngelx, icarlyfanatic101, Glittergirl123, Sharene28, and LittleMissVictorious: **Thanks guys for the reviews :) if you don't know, I have a new story up! It's called "We Won't Forget The Man Who Died" and it's a very emotional story. Check it out :) don't forget my mouth surgery is tomorrow, so updates will be irregular. Thank you :D Keep reviewing :)

* * *

**All I Ask Of You**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Do You Remember?**

…

…

…

…

…

Cat was rocking quietly in the rocking chair when she saw her 2 month old son sound asleep in her arms. Seeing this perfect opportunity, Cat stood up and walked over to his crib, as gently and quietly as she could, and safely put him down and put a soft blanket over his little body. She silently sighed and was about to leave the room with the baby monitor she turned on and hoped to catch some sleep, but then…

Beck ran in. "Cat, I have a surprise for you!"

"_Wahhhh!"_

Cat growled. "Give me ONE reason why I should murder you right now!" She snapped and went to pick up her screaming child again. "Beck, my arms are killing me and I haven't slept for more than an hour in the past week." She said sternly so her son wouldn't get startled by her yelling. "You're so lucky I haven't thrown you down the stairs."

Beck looked guilt ridden. "Baby, I'm so sorry."

Cat was still pissed. "What surprise?"

Beck looked confused, but then realized the reason why he was so excited in the first place. "There's a carnival tonight in the Los Angeles fairgrounds."

Cat blinked. "You have a point here?"

"We're going on a date." Beck grinned. "Just me and you."

Cat nodded. "Oh, we are, are we? Huh…last time I checked we have two month old child that can't exactly take care of himself on his own." She said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Beck kept his grin. "That's the thing! I have Andre, Tori, Jade, and Robbie coming over tonight and babysitting!"

Cat stayed silent and then burst out into a fit of laughter.

Beck had no idea why she was laughing.

"You expect me to leave my 2 month old son with those four that don't even get along with one another?" Cat asked, still laughing. "Oh, THAT was a good one!"

Beck sighed. "Cat, I just want to spend time with you."

"Well I'm terribly sorry I've been taking care of our son 24/7!" Cat snapped at him again, putting Nathaniel on the changing table and began to change his diaper. "I'll just stop paying attention to him and focus all on you, how's that sound?"

Beck tried to keep his cool. "I didn't mean it like that."

Cat didn't answer him as she changed her son's diaper.

Beck came up and rubbed her back. "Hey, let me take over for a few hours. Go rest."

Cat looked to him. "Really? Do you mean that?"

Beck nodded, feeling like a total jerk for not doing this before. "Yes. Go, babe. I have him."

Cat sighed. "Thank you." She picked Nathaniel up and handed him carefully to Beck. "If he gets hungry, just wake me up."

He nodded, kissing her lips, and she left the room.

…

Cat came down the stairs to see Beck laying on the couch, with Nathaniel in his arms up high above him, just playing with him. She sighed. "I cannot believe you talked me into going tonight."

Beck kissed his son's lips and then made funny faces at him. "I told you, I want to spend some alone time with you so we're going on a date. No arguments."

"I can tell." Cat sighed.

They heard the door open and close, seeing Andre enter the house. "What's up, Oliver Family?" He greeted with a grin. He kissed Cat on the cheek. "How my Lil' Red?"

Cat forced a smile. "I'm good, Andre. And yourself?"

"I'm grand!" Andre said proudly. "I'm going to spend a few hours with my nephew, yeah, I'm freaking excited!"

"You do realize that Jade, Tori, and Robbie are coming over too, right?" Cat asked.

Andre froze and lost his smile. He clenched his fist, gritted his teeth, and glared to Beck, who looked anywhere else, but at his friend. "You said that it was just me. I don't like spending time with those three dimwits!"

"Speak for yourself." Jade's voice was heard as she walking down the hallway and entering the living room. "Why is he here?" She pointed to Andre. "If you tell me Tori and Robbie are coming, I will hurt you greatly." She threatened Beck, who let out a heavy sigh, still playing with Nathaniel. "_Oh_…"

They all heard the door open and shut once again. "THE FUN AS ARRIVED!" Robbie's voice shouted through the halls. "I'm ready to babysit my nephew- what are THEY doing here?"

Once again, door open and shut. Tori rushed in. "Why is Jade, Andre, and Robbie's car out- oh come on!" She stomped her foot on the floor. "Beck, you jerk!"

"Give me one reason not to kill you." Jade growled.

Cat giggled. "Those are the same exact words I said to him this morning."

"Dude, do you piss everyone off?" Andre asked.

Beck rolled his eyes and stood up from the couch. "Alright, Cat, lay down the rules."

Cat nodded. "Okay, his bottles are already made and in the freezer. You're going to have to put it in a pan that we already have on the stove and boil the water a little, put the bottle in to thaw it out, and make sure it's warm…" Cat went through the five minute explanation about the bottle, sleep patterns, and diaper changing. "Any questions?"

"Well, besides the face my head is spinning from all that info, I think I have it." Robbie told her.

Beck handed Nathaniel to Cat, so she could do her emotional goodbye. "Please don't kill each other. I need all four of you for this. I want the best protection and care for my son, so I'm trusting you guys with our life, which is Nathaniel." Beck eyed all four of them. "Alright?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"No prob!"

"You can count on us!"

"Piece of cake!"

Beck raised an eyebrow. "We'll see how this one goes." He sighed and turned back to Cat, who was crying and holding Nathaniel close to herself. He rolled his eyes again. "Cat, we're going to be gone for maybe two hours…three at the most. He'll be okay."

Cat glared at him. "You just don't understand the bond between a mother and her child that she carried and shared a heart with for 9 ½ months!"

"Oh, suck it up and let's go." Beck grumbled as Cat sniffled, handing Nathaniel carefully over to Tori.

Suddenly…

"_Wahhh! Wahhh! Wahhh!" _

Cat squeaked. "He's crying for me!" She went to take him back, but Beck picked her up in his arms like they were going on their honeymoon again, but this time she was kicking and punching his chest. "Beck! My son wants me!"

"He'll be fine for a few hours!" Beck snapped as he tried to keep his hold on his petite, feisty wife.

Andre opened the door for them and handed Cat her purse, ducking when she tried to kick his face. "Dang, girl! Watch the feet!"

"I love you, Nathaniel!" Cat screamed and then Andre shut the door, locking it.

Andre went back into the living room.

"_WAHHH! WAHHH! WAHHH!" _

"Holy snap, he's just getting louder and louder!" Andre winced.

Jade shook her head. "Nevermind! Call Cat back!"

"Maybe they haven't left!" Robbie ran to the front door, but Andre jumped on him. "Hey!"

"Beck and Cat need this time, so get a grip!" Andre shouted.

Tori was getting a headache. "Can someone else take him? I'm seriously losing my hearing!"

Jade shook her head. "Well, this is going to be one hell of a night."

…

Beck looked over to his wife and saw her fixing her makeup. "Let's enjoy tonight, okay? Nathaniel will be okay, I promise."

Cat sniffled. "Okay…only two hours, right?"

"Three at the most, yes." Beck took her hand when she put her makeup away in her purse. "I promise, you'll be back with Nathaniel soon. Until then, let's treat tonight like old times when we'd come to the carnival."

Cat raised an eyebrow. "Like the time I bought cotton candy from the "Candy Serial Killer" and I almost died?"

Beck bit his lip. "Well…besides that part, yes, the rest of the night was awesome."

Cat giggled and leaned her head on his arm. He kissed her forehead. "I love you so much, Beck. A night out is good for us. Most couples don't do this."

"And that is why their marriages end…because when they're overwhelmed, they don't spend time with each other and communicate." Beck sounded serious. "You're never leaving me, Cat. I refuse. I love you way too much to let you go without a fight."

Cat almost had tears again, only this time they were from joy.

…

Cat and Beck were getting ready to go on the swings. Cat shivered. "Beck." She whimpered.

Beck looked over to her and chuckled. "Baby, you'll be fine. I wouldn't let you ride this if I didn't know the risks."

Cat let out a breath and nodded. "Okay."

The man came up to ever swing, checking the belts, making sure they were buckled in and safe. The ride started and they gradually went higher and higher. Cat was squealing at the feeling of practically flying. Beck had his hands in the air, making her laugh. Suddenly they felt little wet droplets fall on their faces and bodies. It was raining. They only laughed harder.

The ride came to a stop eventually and Beck helped Cat off the swing. They left the ride and walked a bit away. They went for cover in the games booth. Beck played the shooting game, where he won Cat a life-size giraffe that was taller than her. The guy working the booth tried to flirt and make a move on Cat, which Beck had a problem with and threatened the guy. They ran to the SUV and Beck put the toy in the back with Cat's help. They ran to the passenger door, but before Beck could open it, Cat grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to her lips for a passionate kiss in the rain. He wrapped his arms around her and swung her around as he held her close, making her squeal. He put her down and she sang their wedding song, he joined in, and they danced to the slow beat music, not caring if they were soaking wet and going to get a cold.

Tonight was just like they were teenagers in love again.

…

Beck and Cat were trying to stop laughing as Beck dragged the giraffe into the living room and Cat gasped. The married couple admired the sight of Jade asleep on a makeshift bed in the middle of the living room, Robbie under the coffee table with a small pillow, Tori cuddled up in a blanket on the recliner, and Andre sprawled out on the couch, but his hand was on Nathaniel's bouncer, where the baby was sound asleep in. They guessed he was bouncing Nathaniel to sleep until he fell asleep.

Cat looked around and Beck had to steady her before she fainted from shock.

The house was an absolute mess, but Cat took deep breaths to calm herself. Beck went to grab more blankets for the babysitters, since it was a bit chilly, while Cat took Nathaniel out of the bouncer. They went upstairs and turned off most of the lights. Cat giggled as she put Nathaniel in his crib. They turned on the baby monitor and took the other one with them to their bedroom. They realized they were still soaking wet.

Cat leaned into Beck's wet, but strong arms. "So how many kids do we have again?"

Beck laughed.


	16. Rock Me A Little While

**All I Ask Of You**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Rock Me A Little While**

**(Beck gets a reality check in this chapter, by the way. He learns how life is different now.)**

…

…

…

…

…

Beck's head was starting to hurt and his ears were ringing as he was bouncing his 3 month old son in his arms, trying to get him to stop crying. "Come on, kid, help me here." He whined as he reached for the bottle again. He tried to put it in his mouth, but Nathaniel just moved his head away from it. Beck put Nathaniel on the changing table. "Do you need a diaper change?" He checked and frowned. "Nope…um…" Beck sighed. "Dude, why do you only do this with me?"

He heard the bathroom door open.

"Oh thank God." He mumbled as Cat came in with her pink robe on and her long hair wet. Beck raised his eyebrows. "Dang, you look good."

Cat giggled. "Later, Mister." She teased. She looked to the crying child. "What's wrong?"

"He's playing favorites, that's what's wrong!" Beck snapped.

Cat glared. "Beck Oliver, you stop yelling this instant." She went over to Nathaniel. "He can tell when we're fighting."

"We're not fighting!" Beck put his hands in the air in frustration. "We never fight!"

"Beck." Cat warned him as she picked Nathaniel up in her arms and held him to her chest, patting his back and bouncing him a bit. Suddenly…his cries died down. She bit her lip and looked to Beck, who was furious. "Beck, he's at this stage where-"

"I hate this stage." Beck grumbled.

Cat sighed. "I'm sorry, baby. It's one of those times that we must pass."

Beck leaned against the nearest wall. "This whole parenthood thing is more complicated than I thought."

Cat raised an eyebrow. "Did you seriously think this would be a piece of cake?"

"I was hoping it would be." Beck sighed. "I wanted my kid to be the perfect one."

"Beck, he is." Cat told him in a comforting tone, laying the sleeping child in his crib and turning on the baby monitor and taking the other one that can hear him. They left the room, shutting the door a bit, going to their room. "You know why he's the perfect child? He's yours. Nathaniel cannot help what is natural for babies to do. He's an innocent soul, who we'll raise to be well behaved and loved. Right now, we have to deal with the storm before it calms down."

"When will this storm end?" Beck asked in a hopeful tone.

Cat thought about it and then frowned. "Probably around 4 or 5."

"Days?"

Cat blinked. "No."

"Weeks?"

"No."

"Months?"

"No."

Beck whimpered. "YEARS? I don't know if I can make it that long."

Cat narrowed her eyes at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Beck was confused, but then recalled his words. He winced. "Cat, that came out all wrong."

"I thought you prepared yourself for this!" Cat snapped. "Having a baby isn't all fun and games, you know? This takes so much work and- why are you even complaining anyways? You're almost never here! I'm stuck here 24/7, taking care of him and doing my motherly duties, while you go off to god knows where!"

Beck's jaw dropped. "What? You know why I'm not home much! I have book signings, I have to travel, talk shows, sometimes I'd like to spend some time with my friends-"

"Oh, that's nice and all, but why can't I spend any time with MY friends? Huh?" Cat fought back. "And I don't mean Tori and Jade coming over to visit, NO, I'm talking about actually going out with them!"

"Then GO!"

"I can't!" Cat screamed. "I have a baby! I can't keep dragging him everywhere! I would LOVE it if you'd spend a little time with him, so maybe I can relax? I mean, for the love of god, you can't even take care of him when I'm in the shower for 20 minutes!"

"Did it ever cross your mind maybe I'm not cut out for this "dad" thing?" Beck sneered, only inches from her face. "It was kind of sprung on me, you know?"

Cat gasped, stepping away from him. She was horrified by his words.

Beck realized what he just said and could've broken into tears right then and there. "Oh, no, no-"

"Get out." Cat dangerously growled. "Out."

Beck gulped. "Cat, wait-"

"GET OUT!" Cat screamed. "GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO DO BETTER WITH YOUR LIFE INSTEAD OF BEING A _HUSBAND_ AND FATHER! GO!" She pushed him towards the door, throwing him his shoes and jacket. "GET OUT!"

Beck knew she wouldn't calm down until he left the house, so he grabbed his car keys and wallet, leaving the room, going down the stairs, and leaving the house.

Cat collapsed to her knees, sobbing.

…

Cat woke up around 1am, hearing the front door open and shut.

Beck was back.

Why was he back so late?

The bedroom door was open, so he came right in, but he was stumbling a bit. Cat sat up, narrowing her eyes at him. "Beck? Are you alright?" She asked cautiously.

Beck chuckled. "I'm fine, kitty." His words slurred a bit as he walked to the bed.

Cat groaned. "You're drunk." She pulled the covers down. "Here, just lay down." Even though she was pissed at him, she did probably drive him to drink. It was her fault, so she might as well take care of him until he comes back to his senses in the morning. He took off his shoes and stripped to only his boxers, how he usually slept, and getting into bed. Suddenly, he crawled onto Cat. Cat tried to push him away. "No, Beck, not when you're drunk." She said as he pushed her down onto the pillows harshly and began biting her neck to the point he broke the skin and she was bleeding. "Beck, off! Ow! That hurts! STOP!"

…

Beck groaned as he woke up. He adjusted his eyes so he'd see clearly, and he saw he was back in his bedroom. How'd he get here? He sighed, cursing himself. He drove home…drunk. Stupid, stupid, stupid! He looked over to Cat's side and what he saw terrified him. Droplets of blood.

Did he?

Oh god.

He ripped the covers off his body, not caring if he had the headache the size of a mountain or if he was nauseous. All he cared about was apologizing to his wife as images of what he did to her came rushing back to his head. He rushed down the stairs and saw his wife cooking, while his 3 month old was asleep in the automatic swing with his pacifier in his mouth.

He gulped. "Cat?"

Cat flinched at his voice, but calmed herself as she turned around. Beck immediately saw the deep red bite marks on her neck that looks absolutely painful and her lip split from him biting it roughly. Her wrists had his handprints with the color of purple and blue color. Cat went to the fridge and brought out an icepack, wrapping it in a hand towel. "Sit down." She whispered.

"But-"

"Please, just sit." She pleaded. Beck did what she asked and sat at the kitchen table. She put the icepack on his cheek, making him wince at the stinging pain, and she took his hand and put it there to hold it there. "Just keep it on that spot. I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to…slap you that hard." She sighed, looking guilty as she went back to cooking. "I'm making pancakes and eggs. Do you want some orange juice or milk?"

Beck was confused. "Cat…I figured you'd be throwing my sorry-butt out on the street."

"Why?" She asked in an emotionless voice, not turning to him.

"I practically assaulted you last night." Beck told her. "I forced myself on you."

"It's okay. You didn't go all the way. You passed out a few seconds after you…um, you know, started." Cat sighed, putting the food on plates. "I understand why your reasons for getting drunk." She took the plates to the table and put one in front of Beck and the other in the chair next to him. "I really did overdo it yesterday when we had our fight. I hate how moody I can be. I think I need to see the doctor. Maybe it's Post-Partum Depression."

Beck wanted to cry. "No, Cat…what…what I did to you, you didn't deserve any of that." He stood up and put the icepack on the table, putting a hand on the bite marks on her neck, making her wince. "I…I'm so sorry."

Cat smiled softly. "I'll forgive you if you forgive me."

Beck wanted to argue with her about that, but he knew they'd just start another huge fight and he had too much of a headache to do that. "Yes."

"Okay. I forgive you too." Cat put the icepack back on his cheek, making him sit down. "Orange juice or milk?"

Beck sighed as she went to the fridge. "Orange juice is fine."

He looked over to his sleeping son.

He needed to do something.

_Knock, knock_

Beck went and opened the front door as Cat poured their drinks. He panicked when he saw Jade and Andre… "Um…what a surprise…" Beck's voice broke a bit, making his voice a little high pitched.

Andre and Jade narrowed their eyes at him. When Beck sounded like that, he was nervous. "What did you do?" Jade asked with venom.

Beck chuckled. "Um, you know what, we're about to eat break-"

"Too bad because we have important news!" Jade pushed Beck out of the way, making him fall against the wall.

Andre came in and shut the door. "It is awesome news."

Beck bit his lip. "Andre, before you go in there, don't kill me." He practically begged.

Andre was worried. "Beck, what-"

"Oh hell no!" Jade screamed.

They heard the baby cry.

Andre ran in there and Beck wanted to run out of the house, but he had to face them like a man. He took a deep breath and Jade was showing Andre the bruises and bites on Cat's used-to-be flawless skin. Cat moved her away and went to hold Nathaniel to stop him from crying.

Andre saw red. "Cat, who did that to you?"

Jade clenched her fists. "Were you mugged or something? Dammit, I told you not to go places without Beck or someone with you!"

Cat's lip trembled, but she ignored them and walked to the sink where Nathaniel's clean pacifier was.

"Maybe you'll answer…" Jade's voice trailed off after she turned to Beck in the living room.

When she saw Beck on the couch, his face dropped into his hands like he was hiding from the world…she knew.

Jade was breathing heavily now. "You son of a-"

Cat grabbed Jade's arm. "Jade, please don't!"

Andre looked at the scene and started to get the gist as well. "Wait…Beck, YOU did this to her?"

Cat went in front of their view of Beck, with Nathaniel squirming in her arms. "It's not his fault! It's mine! I made him upset yesterday!"

"That is no reason for him to beat the crap out of you!" Andre protested.

"He didn't!" Cat sobbed. "Beck, say something! Please!"

Beck looked to her and finally stood up. "I was drunk, but that's no excuse."

"Damn right it's not!" Jade growled. "Who do you think you are? How DARE you put your hands on her to hurt her!"

"But he didn't know what he was doing!" Cat defended him as Beck came up behind her. "Please, don't worry! It's never happening again!"

"I'm going to go get help." Beck told them.

Jade sighed deeply and looked to Andre. "And to think, we were going to tell them OUR good news!"

Cat gave them a small smile. "We can use a bit of sunshine today. What's the news?"

Jade shrugged and motioned to Andre to tell them. Even though he was still pissed, he announced it anyway. "Jade and I are in a relationship now." He smiled as he took Jade's hand, who smirked.

Cat gasped. "Oh, Jade! That's great! Oh, Andre, how wonderful! This is amazing!" She went up to them both and hugged them. "Congratulations! You two are such a darling couple!" She said as she pulled back.

Beck nodded. "I'm happy for you guys."

"Would you two like to stay for breakfast?" Cat asked sweetly. "I made too much this morning! We'll just waste it if it's not eaten!"

Jade and Andre grinned. "Well, we cannot let Cat's fabulous cooking go to waste, should we?" Andre chuckled.

"No, no, that'd be just rude." Jade laughed as she and Cat went back into the kitchen, with Nathaniel back asleep in Cat's arms.

Andre and Beck stayed in the living room.

"What are you going to do to get help?" Andre suddenly asked.

Beck sighed. "There's a group in town that's for men who only drank once or twice, going overboard and want to stop, to not get addicted. I'm going there." He rubbed his eyes with his hand. "Andre…I can't do that again. I remember seeing the fear in her eyes…the hurt. You saw those bites and bruises…her lips…"

"I did." Andre walked up and patted Beck's shoulder. "Do something before it controls you, Beck."

Beck nodded. "I am. I will."

…

Beck walked in nervously with his hands in his pockets and his shoulders slumped, as he saw a few other men his age, talking. There was a circle of chairs. Someone came up to him and shook his hand. "I'm John, the head speaker of this group." John said with a smile. "I'm assuming you're the newcomer, Beck?"

Beck nodded. "Yeah. Nice to meet you."

John motioned for Beck to sit. "Alright, everyone, let's get started!" He shouted to get all the men's attention. Beck sat next to John, who had a book and binder on his lap. He rubbed his lips together as the circle filled up. "Welcome back, guys. We have a new guy today. This is Beck."

Beck gave a nod to the other men.

"Beck, let us explain what we do here." John started. "At first we just talk about how our week went, if we had any setbacks, if there's something stressing to the point you need to talk or you'll drink, and etc. Now that you're here, we do encourage you to speak first and explain why you are here. This group is only for men who have drank once or a few times, which led to problems."

Beck nodded. "That's um…that's what happened. I drank once the other day…and…things went bad. Before I went to the bar, I had a large fight with my wife. We just had a baby a few months ago and it's a bit stressful." Everyone nodded in agreement. "My wife is suffering through Post-Partum Depression and my son is always crying when I hold him, I have no idea why, so that's frustrating. Not really a good mix for our marriage. After I stupidly said that I didn't want to be a father, my wife kicked me out for a few hours. I went to a bar that my friends and I usual go to hang out. I just…drank. And drank. And drank some more. Before I knew it, it was closing time. I stupidly drove home, which I'm still kicking myself for. And I went inside my house, stumbled to my bedroom…my wife was feeling guilty for kicking me out, so she was trying to help me into bed…but…I practically forced myself on her. I…I didn't assault her, but it was enough to scare her. She blamed herself the next morning, but I know it wasn't her fault. I'm here because…I can't do that again. I just can't. My wife is an angel sent down from Heaven. She never does anything wrong. She has been so innocent and a sweetheart since I met her at the age of 14 when we became a couple. We've been in love for almost 12 years now…and I have never abused her like that. And now…it was all me that last night."

"That's right." John agreed. "In all honesty, when we drink, it's our fault. We make the choice. Not the stress of what's going on in our lives. We have choices to cool down by driving around, talking to friends, or anything else than drinking. There are other ways of handling situations then losing yourself in the poison." John put a hand on Beck's shoulder. "This group is exactly what you need. We're here for almost the exact same reasons. We drank and immediately realized that we can't do that again or else the loved ones around us will get hurt by it."

Beck nodded. "Thanks. I'm glad." He was never touching alcohol again…he's never hurting his wife again.

Time for a new page in life: growing up to be a husband _and_ father.

* * *

**Hi, this is Izzy (remember me? D-A's brother?) so as its been said, my sister had surgery on her mouth today. It went longer than we thought. She went in at 7:30 and they told my brother-in-law something went wrong, I don't know. He was freaking out. Still is. So my sis can't even open her jaw an inch or so. She can explain it better when she can function again. So I thought it would cheer her up if I update for her. Maybe? Let's hope. I'm not going to write who reviewed, because I have homework to do and there's too many of you guys. I'm sure she loves that, haha.**


	17. Long Way To Go

**All I Ask Of You**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Long Way To Go**

…

…

…

…

…

"Peek-a-boo!"

Beck awoke to Cat's playful voice and Nathaniel's joyful coos of excitement. He automatically smiled and left his bed.

Cat giggled as she played her favorite game to play with her four month old. She covered her face with her small hands and when it was a short amount of time, she let them open and say "Peek-a-boo!" making Nathaniel smile and squeal. Cat smiled brightly as she started to tickle him, making him squeal even more. "Oh my son, I love you so much!" She leaned down. "Maybe even more than your daddy." She said in a hush voice.

"I HEARD THAT!" She heard her husband's voice from the bathroom, making her laugh.

She smiled back at Nathaniel. "Ooh, daddy's awake! Let's go say good morning to daddy!" She said with excitement to get him going and his feet were kicking wildly. When Cat picked him up, he stopped, but leaned into his mommy's hold. Cat bounced him up and down as she walked to the bedroom, where Beck came out of the bathroom. "Hi, daddy!" She greeted Beck, getting Nathaniel to look in Beck's direction.

Beck came up with a grin. "There are my two favorite people in the whole world." He kissed Cat's lips. "My favorite girl." And he poked Nathaniel's tummy. "And my baby boy."

When he poked Nathaniel, suddenly the baby screamed, but not in happiness. He had a mean face.

Beck rolled his eyes. "When does this stage of him hating me going to pass?"

Cat gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, baby. The doctor said around…the 8th or 9th month…"

Beck groaned and put an arm around Cat's waist. "Who's up for some breakfast, huh?"

"Me!" Cat looked to Nathaniel. "How about you, Nathaniel? Are you hungry, Mister?" Nathaniel just smiled at his mother. Cat kissed his forehead. "Oh, I love you so much."

Beck cleared his throat as he helped her down the stairs.

Cat giggled. "I love my wonderful protector too."

Beck smiled and kissed her cheek. "I'll always take care of you." He whispered in her ear when they made it to the bottom of the stairs. "And even though you hate me, little man, I'll protect you always." He told Nathaniel, who only scowled at him. "Jeez, Nathaniel, you're killing me here."

Cat laughed as they went into the kitchen. She gasped to Nathaniel, playfully. "Who wants his bottle?" She cooed and Nathaniel smiled once again.

Beck sighed. "I'll make the bottle and cook breakfast, Cat. You rest."

Cat smiled. "Oh, Beck, you're so sweet, but you've been non-stop busy all week. You deserve a rest. Go sit down, read the newspaper, play on your Pear-Pad, call your mom, do anything relaxing." She leaned up and kissed his lips. "I'll take care of breakfast and Nathaniel."

Beck hugged her without touching Nathaniel, since every time he came close to the 4 month old, he'd scream. "I don't deserve you, Cat. You're my beautiful angel."

He released her and she smiled, but then made a 'o' with her lips. "Oops, I better take my medication." She said cutely. She went to put Nathaniel in the swing, but he suddenly screamed when she let him lay down. She groaned as she put him back in her arms, and he quieted down. "Oh, Lord, help me."

"Here, let me help." Beck said as he went to the cupboard and took out a glass and her pill bottle. He brought out some orange juice and poured it in the glass. "There you go."

Cat rubbed his arm. "Thank you."

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Beck said as he rubbed her back while taking her pills to help calm the Post-Partum Depression.

"No, no, I'm fine." Cat reassured him when she was done. "Go relax, babe."

"Alright." Beck kissed her lips once more before going to the living room. He went out the front door and reached for the newspaper, going back in and resting on the couch. Suddenly, Cat came out with a mug. "Well, hello there." He smiled.

Cat smiled back and placed the mug in his hands. "It's fresh. I started it when I woke up."

Beck narrowed his eyes as he blew on the hot coffee. "How long have you been awake?" He asked in concern.

"Since 6." Cat said in an exhausted tone. "Nathaniel woke up earlier than usual. So I fed him, changed his diaper, gave him a bath, played with him, and then you woke up."

Beck put the mug on the table in front of him and dropped his head in his hands.

Cat was worried then. She sat next to him on the couch, letting Nathaniel's back rest against her on her lap as he played with his hands. "Beck? What's wrong? Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine." Beck said, looking to her. His eyes were glossy with tears. "I'm rested, I'm healthy, and I'm completely swell. Cat…you do too much. I want to help you carry all these burdens. What can I do?"

Cat stared at him sympathetically and rubbed is back. "Beck…I'm going to be fine. I'm a mom and a wife, this is what I have to do." She tried to cheer him up. "And you do so much. You have a movie role coming up and your book is selling so well, so you're traveling a lot. We understand."

"Cat, the reason why Nathaniel isn't comfortable with me is because he doesn't know me." Beck said in a depressed manner. "I'm never around."

"Well…how about after you do the movie…we take a vacation to Cancun to our house?" Cat suggested. "It'll give you guys some bonding time."

"I turned down the movie role."

Cat gasped. "What?" She was confused. "Why would you do that? You were so excited for this one!"

"It was going to be shot in Hawaii, Cat!" Beck snapped, getting up and pacing. "It was going to be a good 5-6 months before I'd be back home! We have a baby and you can't do this alone! I'll never leave you! You and Nathaniel are everything to me! You both are my life! Fame and money won't mean anything if I lose you two!"

Cat had tears as she stood up, Nathaniel safely in her hold. "Beck…we'll be okay. Please. You love acting. You love traveling. I promise I'll be fine and I'll take care of Nathaniel. You need to have some fun."

Beck stared at her in disbelief. "I'm sorry, but are you pushing me to take a movie role where I'd be gone for 5-6 months so I could enjoy my career and have fun in the sun, and leave you here with our baby, sacrificing your own life and career just for me?"

Cat nodded, looking him straight in the eyes. "Yes. Beck, I'd do anything for you. I don't want you to feel trapped and stuck. I want you to enjoy life while you're still young. I'm tired, Beck. I'm worn out and I can never go back to singing. Maybe I'll write a song here and there like I have been, but I'll never be able to go back to my busy, famous lifestyle I had before I married and had Nathaniel. So let me hold down the fort. I promise you that everything will be okay here. I'm stronger now that I'm a wife and a mother. You've taken care of me for too long. It's time for you to take time off and enjoy life while you can."

Beck didn't think it was possibly, but apparently it was…he just fallen deeper love with the redhead that stood before him. "Cat…I love you so much." He walked towards her and kissed her lips, letting Nathaniel punch his arm. When he released her, he had a grin on his lips. "But guess what? I'm not going anywhere."

Cat sighed. "Beck-"

"Listen to me. Read my lips." Beck said, an inch from her face. "I'm. Not. Going. Anywhere."

Cat giggled and sighed deeply. "Okay! Fine! You win!"

"Good!" Beck said in the same tone, making Cat laugh harder. "Alright, Cat, you know what we're going to spend the day doing?"

Cat smiled. "What?"

"Starting now, you are going to introduce me to Nathaniel." Beck said proudly. "Show me what he loves to do, what songs he likes, what he can do now, and all that jazz."

Cat nodded. "Yes! That's a fabulous idea!"

"Alright!" Beck sounded so excited. "Let's get started! Starting with breakfast…show me how to feed him without him throwing it back at me like he has been."

Cat laughed, but agreed. "Let's go."

…

"Okay, here's his favorite thing to do." Cat walked into the bathroom, with Beck behind her and Nathaniel in her arms. She set Nathaniel on the counter and motioned to the mirror. She gasped playfully. "Nathaniel, who's that?" She cooed as he stared at himself. "Who is that handsome boy?" She pointed at his reflection, making him squeal. "Is that you?" Nathaniel suddenly reached forward to touch it, so Cat helped him scoot up and he put his hands on the mirror, smiling at himself.

Beck grinned. "Ah. So that's how those little hand marks get on the mirrors."

Cat giggled. "Yes, sir. This may be simple, but he loves the mirror."

"Cool." Beck leaned down next to Nathaniel. "Is that my little man?" He cooed.

Suddenly, Nathaniel leaned back and smacked Beck in the face, making Beck flinch.

Cat looked surprised. "Wow. He has never done that before."

"Yeah…" Beck frowned. "I wonder why."

…

"He loves to listen to me talk." Cat said as she played Nathaniel on her lap and she had a picture book in front of her. Beck sat across from her, watching intently. "It gets his attention span going of listening."

Beck nodded. "Okay."

Cat opened the book and Beck watched as Nathaniel's eyes lit up with interest, looking directly at the book. "_**You are my sunshine, **_

_**My little sunshine, **_

_**You make me happy, **_

_**When the skies are grey, **_

_**You'll never know dear, **_

_**How much I love you, **_

_**Please don't take my sunshine away!"**_ By the end of the book, Nathaniel was smiling. Cat kissed his cheek. "You're my sunshine, Nathaniel."

Beck smiled.

Cat looked to him. "It's simple rhyme, but I liked to keep things short so he can understand it better." Beck nodded. "Moving on?"

"Yes, lets." Beck said, excited. He was glad he was getting to know his son.

…

Cat put Nathaniel in his bouncer in the middle of the living room and she stood before him. "This song I sing to him every day because I want him to start clapping or making noises." Cat told Beck, who sat on the couch behind Nathaniel. "So watch me closely and then you can learn the dance."

Beck nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

Cat smiled and then look to Nathaniel._**If you're happy and you know it,  
Clap your hands **__(Clap hands twice)_

_**If you're happy and you know it,  
Clap your hands **__(Clap hands twice)_

_**If you're happy and you know it,  
Then your face will surely show it  
If you're happy and you know it,  
Clap your hands. **__(Clap hands twice)_

_**If you're happy and you know it,  
Tap your toe **__(Tap toes twice)_

_**If you're happy and you know it,  
Tap your toe **__(Tap toes twice)_

_**If you're happy and you know it,  
Then your face will surely show it  
If you're happy and you know it,  
Tap your toe. **__(Tap toes twice)_

_**If you're happy and you know it,  
Nod your head **__(Nod head)_

_**If you're happy and you know it,  
Nod your head**__ (Nod head)_

_**If you're happy and you know it,  
Then your face will surely show it  
If you're happy and you know it,  
Nod your head. **__(Nod head)_

_**If you're happy and you know it,  
Clap your hands **__(Clap hands twice)_

_**If you're happy and you know it,  
Clap your hands **__(Clap hands twice)_

_**If you're happy and you know it,  
Then your face will surely show it  
If you're happy and you know it,  
Clap your hands. **__(Clap hands twice)_

_**If you're happy and you know it,  
Then your face will surely show it  
If you're happy and you know it,  
Clap your hands. **__(Clap hands twice)_

Cat finished the song and did a pose with her hands straight in the air and she said loudly, "Ta-Da!" which made Nathaniel giggle.

Beck looked amazed. "Cat, I think I saw him try to clap his hands a few times."

"I know, right?" Cat smiled with pride. "He's learning more and more every day."

…

Cat laid in bed as Beck finished brushing his teeth and he came over to his side of the bed, getting in. She snuggled up to his chest and he wrapped an arm around her, kissing her head lovingly. "So was today fun?"

Beck sighed. "Cat, I never knew there was so much to learn about a 4 month old."

Cat nodded. "He's not just a baby who cries and has a diaper change every now and then. He's human. To learn all the things you and I know, he needs to go through the stages. If we don't work with him, how will get through school and life?"

Beck looked surprised. "Wow…Cat, you have a point."

Cat leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I love my son and you so much."

"Oh, and I love you guys too." Beck reached over and was about to turn off the lamp, but a static like cry came from the baby monitor on Cat's nightstand.

Cat sighed. "Duty calls." She went to leave the bed, but Beck put a hand on her shoulder. She looked to him. "What's wrong?"

Beck smiled. "Honey, lay down. Rest. I'll go check on him."

Cat smiled. "Okay. Thank you." He kissed her lips before turning the light off and leaving the bedroom. Cat snuggled up to the pillows and blankets, realizing how sore and exhausted she really was.

Beck opened Nathaniel's door and saw him kicking his legs and his hands thrashing around wildly. He went up to him and looked in his crib. "Alright, little man." He reached down, picking him up into his arms, making the infant scream louder. "Hey, hey. Don't be afraid of me. I'm your daddy. I protect you." Beck put him on the changing table, seeing he needed to be changed. "I'm your friend, bud." He whispered as he changed the diaper with a struggle, since Nathaniel kept kicking his legs. Beck remained patient. After he was finished, he picked Nathaniel back up and rested him against his chest, sitting down in the rocking chair and rocking back and forth. "_**When you **__**wish upon a star**__**,  
Makes no difference who you are;  
Anything your **__**heart**__** desires will come to you.  
If your heart is in your dreams,  
No request is too extreme;  
When you wish upon a star as dreamers do.  
Fate is kind, she brings to those who love  
The sweet fulfillment of their secret longing.  
Like a bolt out of the blue,  
Fate **__**steps**__** in and sees you through;  
When you wish upon a star,  
Your dreams come true."**_

Beck hummed a bit more until Nathaniel's breathing finally steadied out and he was asleep. Beck suddenly felt like he didn't want to let go of the 4 month old. So he stayed there with his son, rocking him until he fell asleep.

And that's how Cat found them in the morning when she awoke.

Cat took out her phone and took a picture, sending it to her friends and family.

_-Is this seriously not picture-perfect?-_

A few minutes later, she had all replies.

Julie: _Oh, Cat, that is so beautiful! I'm going to print that out! Thank you!_

Andre: _Haha! Oh blackmail for Beck! But really, that's so cool._

Jade: _Wow, Beck isn't hated anymore by the kid. Bummer._

Dad: _Cat, that's great. Wonderful. I knew Nathaniel would come around to taking a liking to Beck again._

Robbie: _Blackmail! But still an awesome picture!_

Tori: _OMG! TOO ADORABLE! HE'S SO CUTE! (I mean Nathaniel, not Beck)_

Mom: _Oh, so beautiful. Touching and heartwarming._

Cat made it her wallpaper and smiled.

Picture-perfect, indeed.

* * *

**Izzy posting for my sister again. D-A isn't doing good, guys. She had some allergic reaction to the pain medicine they put her on and she's in the hospital right now. I'm kind of freaking out too like everyone else. So I'll keep you guys posted. If I can. And I can't update my story because I have too much to do around here to write a chapter, you know?**


	18. Don't Get Me Started

**All I Ask Of You**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Don't Get Me Started**

…

…

…

…

…

"MA!" 8 month old Nathaniel Beckett Oliver screamed at the top of his lungs. "MA! MA! MA! MA!"

Beck was at his laptop in the living room as he whimpered. "Dear, God, help me. I can't get anything done."

Cat walked into the room and saw Nathaniel leaned on the coffee table, unbalanced. "Yes, my beautiful son?"

"MA! FOO!"

"What the bloody heck is foo?" Beck asked in confusion, looking over his laptop to Cat.

Cat giggled. "He means "food". He's still learning words, you know?" She took Nathaniel before her and he held her pointer fingers with a tight grip as she slowly walked to the kitchen with him in front of her. "Yay, Nathaniel! Soon you'll be able to walk without mommy!" Cat cheered the child on as he smiled brightly. They made it to the kitchen and Cat made him a bottle as he played with the toys on the floor.

Beck looked nervous, watching the scene. "Cat, I really don't like him on the tile floor. He may hit his head."

"Well, then take him out to the living room and play with him." Cat told him as she worked on the bottle.

Beck gritted his teeth. "I'm kind of working here. Why can't you play with him?"

"Um, let's see, why can't I? Oh yes, because I have a billion things to do!" Cat snapped, handing Nathaniel his bottle. "I have laundry, dishes, and grocery shopping to do, so excuse me if I'm trying to juggle a billion things at once!"

"I'm trying to make us money so I can buy all the things that help you do all those!" Beck called back.

Cat crossed her arms over her chest. "What did you just say to me? Ugh! You're such a jerk!" She went over and picked Nathaniel up. "Come on, son. Let's go get dressed and go to the store." She told the baby as they went up the stairs.

Beck ran his hands down his face in frustration. He couldn't believe how much he and Cat were arguing now and days. It was absolutely annoying to him. His worst fear is coming true. If they keep this up, they'll never make it in their marriage. With that thought, Beck shut his laptop and stood up, rushing up the stairs. He wasn't going to screw up. He wasn't going to be like his parents. He refused! Cat was everything to him and if he lost her because of his stubbornness…he didn't even want to think about it.

He walked into Nathaniel's room and leaned against the doorway as Cat was helping him get dressed. "Hey." He said softly.

Both Cat and Nathaniel's heads turned towards him. Cat didn't smile. "Hi." She mumbled as she turned her attention back to putting Nathaniel's jeans on him.

Beck bit his lip before talking. "Um…are _we_ going to the store now? Or should we have some makeup sex first?" He grinned a little.

Cat couldn't help, but smile. She picked Nathaniel up and went towards her husband. "We're going to the store now. Later we can have a bit of alone time, if you really want to."

"Oh I want to."

Cat laughed. "Then let's go have family time."

…

Beck took Nathaniel out of his car seat as Cat sanitized the handles and seat on the shopping cart. He put him inside and buckled him in. "There we go, son." He kissed the 8 month old before Cat put an arm around his and walked with him into the store.

"MA!" Nathaniel called out.

Cat giggled. "Yes. Mom."

"Hey, kid, how about trying to say "dad", huh?" Beck teased the child by poking him in the stomach.

Nathaniel just laughed.

People recognized Beck and Cat easily, but thankfully let them have their space since their son was with them and didn't want to bombard the child. The famous couple was thankful for that. "Yay, Nathaniel." Cat cheered as they reached the baby isle. "Baby food."

"MA!" Nathaniel cheered with her, clapping his hands together.

As Cat picked out the food, diapers, and wipes, Beck had Nathaniel's attention. "Okay, say "Dad"." Silence. "Dad." Nothing. "Dude, say "Dad"."

"Duu!" Nathaniel giggled.

"Oh man!" Beck slapped his face with his hand. "No, no, I didn't mean to say "dude"! I'm trying to teach you "dad" not "dude"!"

"Duu!"

Beck groaned.

Cat came up and rubbed his back. "What's wrong?"

Nathaniel smiled to Cat. "MA!" And then he looked to his father. "DUU!"

Beck blinked. "No…way…"

Cat looked confused. "Why is he calling you- oh, Beck, you didn't!"

Beck looked Nathaniel straight in the eye. He pointed his finger at his chest. "Dad." He said slowly and clearly, still pointing to his chest. "Dad."

"Duu!" Nathaniel said simply.

"No." Beck tried again. "Dad."

"No!"

Cat frowned. "Great job. Now he's going to be calling you "dude" and saying "no" every 10 seconds." Cat huffed in anger as she took the cart from Beck's hands and walked away.

Beck followed, frustrated with whatever came out of his mouth.

…

"No!"

Cat was pissed on the car ride home as Beck drove the SUV in complete stress. Nathaniel was in his car seat, continuously saying "NO" as if it was natural thing to say.

"NO!"

"I cannot believe you taught him that." Cat grumbled under her breath.

"NO!"

"I didn't mean to!" Beck snapped. "I was trying to get him to say "dad"! All I'm asking of him is to say "dad"! Not dude! Not No! DAD!"

"Duu!"

Beck stopped at a red light and turned to Nathaniel. "NO! I'M DAD! NOT DUDE!" He yelled to the young child.

Nathaniel was frightened so he burst into tears, screaming and crying.

As Beck returned to the front to pay attention to the road, Cat smacked his arm. "What is WRONG with you? Do you realize you just yelled at your 8 month old son? How dare you!"

Beck shook his head. "I didn't mean to yell, but I'm just so frustrated."

Once Beck took all the groceries into the house, he could hear Cat still trying to calm the baby down upstairs, but Nathaniel wasn't letting up on his cries. Beck punched the wall in the kitchen, not caring about his bruised, throbbing fist. He was so angry with himself. He yelled at his innocent son. He's been arguing non-stop with Cat. He's trying to drown himself in work. After he put all the groceries and supplies away, Cat came into the kitchen.

Cat crossed her arms over her chest with anger filling her eyes. "He's asleep."

Beck nodded. "Good." He sighed. "Cat-"

"Beck, I am so close to wanting a divorce, I hope you know that." Cat told him roughly.

Beck knew it was coming. He just didn't want to admit it. "Cat…"

Cat waited and waited. Minutes passed by as Beck remained speechless. Cat rubbed her lips together. "You're seriously not going to fight for me?" She asked in disbelief. "Unbelievable. You have changed. You meant what you said all those months ago, didn't you?" Beck remained quiet. "Fine. If this is what you want, you're getting what you want." Cat glared. "I'm going to go stay with Jade for a while until I can find a place of my own. I'm taking Nathaniel. **I want a divorce**." And with that, she left the kitchen.

Beck came to terms with what just happened.

His wife was leaving him.

She wants a divorce.

"N-no." He whispered. "NO!" He yelled as he left the kitchen and ran up the stairs, running into their room and seeing Cat opening her suitcase. "No!"

Cat looked at him. "NO what? You made your choice when you didn't say ANYTHING downstairs!"

He fell to his knees, sobbing uncontrollably.

Cat's tears left her eyes too. "I'm sorry, Beck, but…love isn't enough anymore apparently."

Beck couldn't say anything with how much he was losing breath while crying.

Cat tried to remain strong as she began taking a few clothes and putting them in the suitcase.

After a minute, Beck calmed himself down and forced himself to his feet. He held himself with his arms around himself and he was shaking with fear. "D-don't…please d-don't."

Cat sighed and looked to him. "Beck, we're always fighting. And I can't remember the last time you told me "I love you". I seriously can't. It hasn't been anytime recent. I don't even know who you are anymore. The Beck I fell in love with would do anything for me. He'd help me with our son. He'd be involved. He'd…he'd be there. But…but Beck, you're not here. You're distracted. You're…" Cat sniffled. "Are you having an affair?"

That last question just about sent Beck over the edge. His eyes went wide and he put a hand to his chest. "What? What? I…what?" He struggled to give her a straight answer. "Cat…"

Cat had no hope whatsoever in her eyes. "Well?"

"W-where…who…why are you asking me such a stupid question?" Beck found his speech again. "Who convinced you of this?"

Cat shrugged. "All the signs are there, Beck."

Beck realized she was right. Distant, showing no love to her, and always arguing with her like he was tired of her… "I'm so sorry."

Cat's put a hand over her mouth. "Oh god, so it's true." Cat burst into tears. "What did I do? Did I change? Did I lose my figure? Am I not fun anymore? Is it because I'm mean? Please tell me! What did I do that drove you away?"

Beck shook his head, standing up. "No, no, no, I meant- that came out wrong!"

Cat leaned into him, collapsing out of emotional exhaustion. Beck picked her up and sat her on the bed. He leaned down and held her hands. Cat whimpered. "Beck, please tell me what I did wrong."

"Cat, I'm not having an affair."

Cat glared to him. "Beck, you just admitted it."

"No, I didn't. That just came out wrong." Beck was frustrated. "I love you so much. I'd never cheat on you. I'm so sorry for the way I've been acting. You've done absolutely nothing wrong. It's me."

Cat stayed silent, her eyes staying in his.

"Baby…I'm…I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't know why I'm always picking fights with you. I don't know why I don't spend time with my son. But I do know one thing: I don't want you to leave me. I can't let you. I refuse for us to separate. I'm done, okay?" Beck sighed. "We're gone."

Cat's eyes widened. "What?"

Beck nodded. "Everything is getting to be too much. The city life is killing our relationship. It's time to take another year off in Cancun."

"No." Cat simply said. "Beck…we can't run away from our problems. We have to fix this first before we can go back to our paradise home over there."

Beck closed his eyes, but knew she was right. He nodded. "Okay. So…what's our next move? What can we do?"

"Oh, I think you know what we have to do…"

Beck leaned his head on her knees. "Marriage counseling?"

"Bingo."

…

A few hours later, Cat was sound asleep from her and Beck making love, and Beck decided to go into Nathaniel's room, wait for him to wake up from his nap. He was rocking himself in the rocking chair, staring at the 8x10 picture in his hands. It was a professional photo done when Nathaniel turned 7 months old. He was dressed in a grey dress shirt, a pink tie, and dress pants. Cat had on an adorable pink dress with sparkle designs on the chest and her hair was curled at the ends. Nathaniel was in a pink dress shirt, a grey vest over it, and grey pants, with dressy shoes. His hair was crazy and natural like his dad's. Beck was sitting up behind Cat, his arm protectively around her waist and his chin on her shoulder, smiling. Cat was sitting up in front of him, holding Nathaniel up with her hands as he sat up, smiling at the camera in front of her.

Beck wiped a tear away.

How dare he take his family for granted?

He looked up on the dresser and returned the photo back there and picked up the one that was just Cat and Nathaniel, where she was laying on her stomach, her head supported by her hands. Nathaniel was on her back, sideways, and smiling at the camera. Another photo was of Beck and Nathaniel, where Beck was holding Nathaniel up and they were cheek to cheek, smiling at the camera.

"Duu?"

Beck snapped out of his thoughts and saw Nathaniel sitting up in his crib, holding himself up with the railings help. Beck smiled and walked over to his son. "Hi, bud."

Nathaniel looked shy. "Ma?"

"She's sleeping." Beck said as he picked Nathaniel up in his arms. Nathaniel tensed, but still hung on to his father as Beck supported him on his hip. "I love you."

Nathaniel seemed to somehow get the point with the way Beck was showing his emotions. He put his tiny hands on either side of Beck's face and pecked his lips. "Da."

Beck smiled brightly. "Yes, Nathaniel. Dad."

* * *

**Good news! D-A is recovering and coming home tomorrow, thank God! Whew…I had a scare for a moment. We lost our mom not too long ago, I seriously don't think I could handle losing my sister too. Man, I'd lose my mind. Anyways, so I'm going to help her write the chapters for a while, because she only had up to chapter 21 done of this story. She already finished the other one. Yeah, no, I haven't written any of these chapters. These are chapters my sister has already had done! I can't write like her! Good thing too. Anyways, so maybe tomorrow we'll be updating. We'll see. And hey, I'll try and work on my story a bit tomorrow, since it's Saturday. -Izzy**


	19. That's The Way It Is

**CourtsxBatFan, Teen mom of Darla, Iwannabetaller, Starlight151, AJ Kenobi, Glittergirl123, Sharene28, VictoriousForever10: **Alright, alright…I decided to update. I love this story. I want your guys' opinions if I'm doing something wrong. If I'm going in a direction you guys don't prefer, let me know. And thank you for the "get well" and stuff comments :) AND Izzy made me put up a questionnaire for the both of us on our page…he's working on his chapter after I post this, so let's hope he finishes. OKAY enough announcements! Ps…I made this a long chapter, by the way.

* * *

**All I Ask Of You**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Nineteen**

**That's The Way It Is**

…

…

…

…

…

Exhausted and irritated, Beck Oliver walked into his home to hear Cat's lovely voice talking to their 9 month old. He smiled instantly. He was always so tired of arguing with her and making her unhappy, so he's changed in the past month. He's realized that he couldn't go through a day without his wife's happy smile and sweet voice. His son was such a character and was doing new things every day, some things making his dad a bit nervous…so he'd keep doing it. Yup. Nathaniel is DEFINITLY going to be like his father.

He walked into the kitchen and leaned against the doorway. He was in a dressy shirt, with the sleeves rolled up and a tie around his neck. He had simple tan slacks and dressy shoes. His hair was decent.

Nathaniel saw him and gasped. "Da-da!" He screamed.

Cat turned to Beck and smiled. "Well, hello there, handsome." She said softly.

He loved her voice.

After giving Cat a quick, but loving kiss, he let her go back to doing the dishes as he went to Nathaniel, who smiled at him. He gave his son a kiss on the lips and a kiss on the head. "I missed my little man today." He poked Nathaniel's stomach. Then he froze. "What is _that_?"

Cat turned back again and giggled. "Beck, that is a sippy cup."

Beck looked to her. "Cat, why does he have one of those?"

"He's has to leave the b-o-t-t-l-e sometime, Beck." Cat smiled. "Don't say the word out loud either. He's having a hard time adjusting."

Beck pouted. "Aw, man. I want him to stay tiny and cool forever. Now he's growing into a big boy." He said cutely to Nathaniel…who slammed his cup at Beck's nose, making Beck jumped back. The child laughed. Beck had his hands to his bleeding nose. "Owwww…Cat!"

Cat turned again and gasped. "Oh, sweetheart!" She ran over and grabbed a few paper towels, and he walked over to her, letting her put the paper towel on his nose. "Just keep her head up and keep the towels there, okay?" She said with concern. "Here, let's sit you down." She lead him to the kitchen table, close to Nathaniel's high chair and helped him sit. "There we go. Just stay there a few minutes. It should stop soon." Cat gave Beck's forehead a kiss and went to Nathaniel. "Nathaniel, we don't hit daddy." She said sternly.

Nathaniel frowned. "No!"

Beck would've snapped if someone talked to his precious wife that way, but he remembered that Nathaniel isn't even a year old yet, so he hasn't learned. He sighed. "And this stage ends…when?"

"At the age of 18, when he goes to college." Cat bluntly answered.

"If he talks to you like that when he's a teenager, he's so grounded." Beck kept his head up. "So anyways, now that things are getting exciting at the Oliver household, what did you two angels do today?"

Cat giggled. "Well, we woke up to say goodbye to you, and then we took a shower, and then we ate some delicious scrambled eggs." She smiled. "He ate every bite too."

Beck's eyebrows rose. "Really? Awesome."

"Yes, it is. He has your appetite." Cat giggled.

Beck rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, everyone's a critic."

"You're so silly." Cat continued. "Anyways, we dressed after that and we went to the park with Jade and Tori and we all went out to lunch after that. We went to the store, getting Nathaniel some diapers and then we saw the sippy cups…and that's how that happened. Jade's car suddenly had a flat tire on the freeway, so we obviously had to pull over and wait for Andre and Robbie to come change the tire. It was so hot. I almost passed out. I kept giving Nathaniel water to keep him hydrated."

Beck was concerned then. "What?" He took the towel off, seeing the bleeding stopped. He stood up and threw the paper towel away. "Cat, why didn't you call me?"

Cat left the dishes as she wet a paper towel, walked up to him, and wiped the remaining dry blood off his face. "Beck, we didn't want to disturb you. You have a lot of business to attend to, so we didn't want to bother you while you were working." She threw the bloody towel away and went back to the sink.

Beck let Cat finish the dishes as he leaned against the kitchen counter. He hated working so much. It's not like he really needed to. He was helping write a script for an upcoming movie, which took up so much time since this movie was animated. He was excited because Nathaniel's coos and voice was going to be for the baby in the movie. But…he didn't know the price of that was going to be missing so much of his family's time. His wife and son, who he cherished more than life itself, was stuck in the heat for hours today and he didn't even know about it. What kind of husband and father was he if they couldn't tell him things like that?

"Beck?" Cat put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I want to go back to Cancun." He said simply. "At least there, I'll always know you and Nathaniel are safe."

Cat gave him a smile. "Finish that movie first. We're so excited to see it!"

Seeing that she really was, he sucked it up. "Alright, alright. Can we go back after that?"

"Sure." Cat leaned up on her tippy toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ma-ma!"

Cat went over to Nathaniel and picked him up out of his high chair, holding him on her hip. "What do you want to do now, baby boy?"

"BARNEY!"

Cat giggled. "Barney it is." She went to the living room and Beck followed them. He leaned against the doorway again. Cat put Nathaniel's mini chair that had a Barney design all over it in the middle of the room, sitting Nathaniel on it. She gave him his sippy cup and then turned the DVD player on. It must've already had the movie in there since when she turned on the TV, it was playing. Suddenly Nathaniel was swaying back and forth to the music.

Cat stood up and went to Beck's side. He wrapped his arms around her, just wanting to hold her. "I love you so much, Cat."

Cat kissed his lips. "I love you, Beck. Are you hungry? Let me fix you a snack." She made him release her as she walked back in the kitchen. "How does a turkey sandwich sound?"

Beck nodded, sitting at the kitchen table again. "It sounds delicious, love."

"Kay-kay." She cutely said as she took out a plate and the bread.

Beck watched her make him his snack and was quite amazed. How did he get her? She does so much and doesn't ask for anything back from him or Nathaniel. She just wants their love. She wants to be told "I Love You" once and a while. She placed the sandwich in front of him, with a cup of coffee, and a small bowl of apple slices. He smiled. "Thank you so much, Cat."

"You're very welcome!" She giggled.

Beck suddenly put an arm around her waist and pulled her on his lap, making her sit. "I don't want to let you go." He grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

_Knock, knock_

Beck always answered the door, being the protective husband he was, but Cat made him stay seated as she left his lap. "I'll get it, honey." She pecked his lips and skipped over passed her distracted son and to the door. She opened it and smiled. "Well, hi there!" She opened the door wider, letting their friends come in. "Beck, our friends made a surprise visit!" She called as she shut the door when the last person came in.

Beck stood up from the table, giving the four confusing looks. "What are you guys doing here?"

Jade glared. "God, you're just so rude!"

"And you're not?" Beck countered.

"There he is!" Tori squealed as she tried to pick Nathaniel up from her chair, but he screamed until she put him back down. "Or not…" She mumbled as his attention went back to the TV.

Andre chuckled. "Moody kid."

"He's not moody. He just likes to watch his favorite friend." Cat said. "Oh, you know what? The mail came. I'm going to go get it real quick."

Beck nodded and Cat skipped out the door.

Nathaniel suddenly turned around, looking around. "Ma-ma?" When he didn't see her, he burst into tears. "MA-MA!"

Beck's eyes widened. "Whoa, Nathaniel, chill!" He went in front of the boy to pick him up, but Nathaniel threw his sippy cup at his face again. "OW!"

"MA-MA! MA-MA! MA-MA! MA-MA!" Nathaniel was sobbing and screaming. "MAAAA-MAAAA!"

Everyone tried to take turns calming him down, but he only was only getting worse.

The door opened and closed, and Cat ran in. "What is going on?" She asked in worry, dropping the pieces of mail so she could run to her son.

Nathaniel heard his mom's voice. "MA-MA!" He held his arms up as Cat picked him up and held him close to her chest as he wrapped his arms around her neck and cried on her shoulder. "Ma-ma…"

Cat patted his back and bounced him up and down. "Oh, Nathaniel, I'm here. Ssshhh. Calm down, my baby." She said in a soft voice. "It's okay. You're okay." His cries turned into soft, cute hiccups. "Mommy's sorry for leaving. I love you so much. Ssshhh."

Everyone was in shock.

"What the heck was THAT?" Robbie asked, trying to regain his hearing.

Cat looked to them. "The baby development book did mention that he might have separation anxiety from me. I didn't know he'd panic like that." She kissed her son's head and ran her fingers through his hair. "Oh, my poor baby."

Through everything, Beck and the gang couldn't help, but smile.

"Cat, you are such a perfect mom." Tori said suddenly.

Cat giggled. "I don't know about perfect, but I'm trying to be everything he needs right now."

"Awwww…" Everyone except Jade and Beck said.

Beck kept smiling. Yup. His wife was an angel.

"My goodness gracious, I'm so rude!" Cat gasped. "Let me go put Nathaniel down for a nap and I'll be back down to get you guys some drinks and stuff! Beck, go back and finish your lunch!" She ordered and went up the stairs with Nathaniel sound asleep on her shoulder.

Beck did as she said as the others took their seats.

Andre shook his head in amazement. "Holy crap, how can Cat be any more of a supermom?"

"I think she's superwoman instead." Tori chuckled.

A minute later, Cat came down the stairs. "I'm so sorry for the mess!" She said hastily as she picked up Nathaniel's toys and put them in his toy box. She grabbed his chair and put it aside against the wall and turned off the TV. "Do you guys want anything to drink? We have just about everything! Water, vitamin water, coke, sprite, orange juice, apple juice, and more!"

"Cat, take a deep breath before you pass out from not taking a breath while talking." Jade said bluntly. "You have any Smirnoffs?"

Cat nodded. "Nope. No alcoholic beverages in this house."

Jade's jaw dropped. "What?"

"Well…ever since that…_incident_…we have nothing alcoholic anymore." Cat subconsciously put her hand on her neck where faded marks were from the bites all those months ago. "Sorry."

Tori raised an eyebrow. "What incident?"

"Beck was drunk and beat-mmm!" Andre put his hands over Jade's mouth before she spilled the dark secret that was between Beck, Cat, Andre, and her.

Andre chuckled nervously. "And he threw up the morning before and he hated it, so he's not drinking again, SOOOO…"

"Jade, I'll get you a water." Cat giggled, but it sounded nervous. "Andre? Tori? Robbie?"

"I'll take a Coke." Andre answered hastily.

"Vitamin water, please." Tori forced a smile, but was still wanting to know what their secret was.

"Just regular water, thank you." Robbie said, sounding upset that they were keeping something from them.

"Coming right up!" Cat rushed into the kitchen.

Beck was putting his plate and bowl in the sink when Cat was getting the drinks and putting them on a tray. "Need help?"

"Nonsense, darling." She smiled to him. "Go out there, talk to our friends. Let me take care of this. You need to relax. You've had a hard day."

Beck chuckled. "You are amazing, did you know that?"

Cat laughed. "You tell me that every day, so of course I do." She said as she and Beck went out to the living room and gave them their drinks. "I forgot our sodas are in the garage in the fridge, so I'm going to grab that, Andre." She went to the garage.

Beck let out a breath, loosening up his tie as he took a seat in the recliner. "So what's up, guys?"

"Oh, you've had a hard day?" Jade sneered. "Your wife is pale, exhausted, and overworking herself, and you think you're tired?"

Beck glared. "Jade, shut up. I try to help a little, but Cat insists I relax. You've seen her at her worst. I don't want to make her mad."

"Seriously." Robbie nodded and then made a face. "So why isn't there any alcohol in the house?"

Beck froze and shrugged. "We just grew out of that stage and wanted to keep that stuff away from Nathaniel."

"HA!" Tori pointed a finger at Beck, startling him. "That's not what Andre and Cat told us! You guys are lying!"

Beck looked to Andre, who looked guilty.

"Look, this isn't a good time." Beck said in a quiet tone. "I was drunk, I did something horrible, but I'm _still_ getting help for it. So please, let it go."

"Don't make Cat upset." Jade warned Tori and Robbie.

"The last time I made her mad, she tried to leave me and wanted a divorce." Beck frowned. "Not happening again."

"You have a point, I'll give you that." Jade cross her arms over her chest. "Anyways, we'll wait for Cat to sit down and then we'll tell you our news."

As if on cue, Cat came back in and handed Andre his ice cold Coke. Andre sighed. "This is exactly what I need on this sunny day."

Cat giggled and turned to Beck. "Did you want more coffee, dear?"

Beck looked at his half empty cup and it was kind of cold. "Sure."

She smiled and took the mug, soon coming back with his nice hot coffee and a glass of orange juice for herself. She sat on Beck's lap, who gladly wrapped an arm around her. "Okay! So how's it going?" She asked the others, relaxing in Beck's hold.

Robbie grinned. "It's fantastic! I just- OW!" He rubbed the back of his head and glared to Jade. "What the hell?"

"We're not here to discuss our lives, you idiot!" Jade growled. "We're here about Cat and Beck's surprise."

Cat's eyes widened. "Ooh, a surprise? Is it a present?"

Andre nodded. "Yes, it is."

"Yay! Did you bring me candy?"

Beck smiled with pride. His wife will always be a kid at heart.

"No, even better!" Tori said, getting her excited. "We know your anniversary was 6 months ago, but we couldn't help ourselves!"

"We realize how hard you guys work and how stressed and exhausted you guys are." Andre added.

"So we decided to find you a way to relax for a whole weekend!" Robbie said.

Cat gasped. "One time, when my brother tried to relax for a weekend, he thought he could try and be a monkey by going to the top of a redwood tree in the forest and hang upside down. But when he went lightheaded, he fell and hit his head 6 times before falling to the ground." Cat said like it was no big deal.

Tori looked horrified. "And he was okay?"

Cat blinked. "No…"

Silence.

Tori was beside herself. "But he's okay now?"

Cat blinked again. "No…" Tori looked confused. "He's seriously messed up."

"No, really, he is." Beck groaned. "Let's move on, shall we?"

"We bought you two a gift certificate for a stay at a spa in San Diego for a whole weekend. It's rated the best hotel and spa in California. It's paying for everything. You don't have to pay for anything." Jade told them. "We want you two to go this weekend. You guys need a break."

The couple stayed silent, looking worried.

"No…" Cat had tears. "I can't leave my baby boy for a weekend."

"And who exactly will take care of him?" Beck added. "We refuse to leave him with a babysitter for three days! Not happening in a million years…"

"That's the other present." Robbie smiled. "We're going to watch him." He motioned to himself and to the others, who nodded.

Cat and Beck looked to each other and then laughed. "Did you not just see what happened a few minutes ago when Cat went to the mailbox and back?" Beck said, chuckling. "Nathaniel would scream and cry all weekend long. Sorry. Maybe when he's older." Cat nodded in agreement.

"And also, Beck you have that meeting in San Diego this Saturday." Cat pointed out.

Beck remembered. "Ah, yes, I do."

"Then next weekend!" Andre snapped. "Some weekend soon. You guys look terrible."

Cat gasped and put her hands over her face. "I knew I was exhausted looking, but I didn't want to be terrible!"

Beck glared to Andre. "Thanks a lot." He growled and then softened when he took Cat's hands away from her face, seeing her teary eyes. "Oh, babygirl, Andre's blind. You're so beautiful." He kissed her cheek, but Cat just leaned her head on his shoulder. "But…Cat, maybe they have a point."

Cat pouted. "Okay…but not next weekend…"

"How about in a month?" Beck suggested. "How's that sound?"

Cat smiled a little. "Okay."


	20. Just Another Story

**KellyBelly **_(Oh my gosh, how funny!), _**ChelseaKayyy, Teen mom to Darla **_(My son Nathaniel and I have a perfect bond, and if I leave the room after I've been holding him or something, he freaks out. I've gone through many babysitters, trust me.), _**Five Pies To The Face, Glittergirl123, Sharene28, VictoriousForever10, LittleMissVictorious, and CourtsxBatFan: **Thank you guys for reviewing! :) Yay! I'm glad you guys think the story is still going good! And Izzy's being a procrastinator on his story…I told him that I don't like unfinished stories on my profile. He told me to continue writing it if I'm that uptight about it…YEAH RIGHT! I don't write that kind of ghost, supernatural, and stuff. He's the one into that stuff. ANYWAYS, happy reading :)

* * *

**All I Ask Of You**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Twenty**

**Just Another Story**

…

…

…

…

…

Cat was up extremely early on a Friday morning, exhausted and drained, as her son was up as well. She didn't want him to cry too long because she wanted Beck to rest before they went on their trip for the weekend. She was downstairs trying to make sure everything was ready for the 4 friends of theirs, so they don't get overwhelmed. She opened a box of cheeros. She smiled to Nathaniel as he was restless in his highchair. "Who wants some cheeros?" She cooed.

Nathaniel frowned. "No!"

"But cheeros are yummy for Nathaniel's tummy." Cat told him as she put a few in a bowl and put it on his tray.

Nathaniel glared at her. "No!"

Cat sighed at her 10 month old's stubbornness. "Son, eat." She walked away, pouring apple juice in his sippy cup and went back to him, who was smashing his cheeros, making a mess. "Drink this, baby."

"Ba-ba!"

Cat groaned, wishing her son would just forget about the stinking bottle. "No, Nathaniel. Cup now." She motioned to the sippy cup. "Big boys drink from cups."

"NO!" Nathaniel screamed.

Cat was ready to pull her hair out. Yes, she was a very patient and understanding mother, but she was so tired and hungry. "Oh, Nathaniel."

"No!"

"Yes, I heard you the first time." She turned to go back to the fridge, but she jumped and shrieked when the sippy cup was suddenly thrown at her leg harshly. "Ow!" She picked up the cup and put her hands on her hips, giving Nathaniel a look. "Nathaniel Beckett Oliver, we do not throw things at mommy." She said sternly.

Nathaniel's mood didn't change. "NO!"

Suddenly Beck ran in, looking worried. "Cat, I heard you scream, are you alright?"

Cat sighed as she picked up Nathaniel's cup. "Yes, I'm fine. Your son is in a bad mood this morning."

Beck looked to the angry 10 month old. "Oh, not again." He groaned as he walked to Nathaniel.

"I'll make you some coffee and breakfast, dear." Cat told him as she went to the coffee maker.

"Alright." And then he turned his attention to his son, who was smashing his cereal again. "Nathaniel."

"No!" Suddenly, Nathaniel took his bowl and threw it at Beck, who jumped away in time. "No!"

Cat turned to see the cheeros on the ground. She grabbed the broom and began sweeping it up.

Beck looked back at Nathaniel. "Nathaniel, that was not a nice thing to do."

"Mean daddy!"

Beck rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, I'm the mean one."

"No!"

Cat threw the cheeros in the trash and put the bowl in the sink. "Do you want some pancakes, Beck?"

"Sure, love." He ran his fingers through his hair. "What do we do about demon child over here?"

Nathaniel practically growled. "Ba-ba!"

"Huh?"

Cat sighed. "He's saying he wants the b-o-t-t-l-e, but obviously, he can't have that."

Seeing his wife so drained hurt Beck deeply. "Honey, why don't I cook breakfast?"

Cat smiled. "No, no, you need to relax. We're going to have a long, wonderful weekend together and I want you to have a lot of energy." She gave him a flirtatious wink.

Beck pumped his fist in the air. "YES! ALL WEEKEND LONG!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself now." Cat giggled. "I want to get a massage and a tan."

Beck frowned. "Aw…"

"But the rest of the time, I'm all yours."

Beck smiled again and went over to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "I'm so excited for this. This is exactly what we need, Cat."

Cat kissed his lips. "I know, babe."

Beck looked over to Nathaniel and saw him playing with his hands clapping his hands, smiling to himself. He went over to Nathaniel. "You want some cheeros now?"

Nathaniel smiled and nodded. "CHEEROS!"

Beck shook his head, chuckling as he grabbed another small bowl, grabbing the cereal box. "Kid, you are so moody."

…

"La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la…" Nathaniel continuously kept singing to himself as he was sitting up on the carpet in the middle of the living room, with his building blocks around him. He was banging them together and attempting to build something. "La-la-la-la-la-la…"

Beck groaned as he brought his and Cat's suitcase down the stairs, along with Cat's purse. "Cat, I cannot take anymore of his singing!" He yelled from the staircase as his wife was taking Nathaniel's laundry out of the dryer. Since there was a child proof gate in front of the stairs, Beck had to step over it. He had his first foot and the suitcase over, but his other leg didn't make it as he fell on his face. "Ow…" He heard his 10 month old son laughing. He held his head up and saw Nathaniel giggling at him. "So glad I wanted a son, who'd be my little buddy." He growled as he attempted to get up. "Ugh."

Cat came from the garage with a laundry basket of clothes and blinked when she saw Beck dusting himself off. "Beck, why is my purse on the ground? You know how expensive that was!"

Beck rolled his eyes.

She gritted her teeth together. "Did you just roll your eyes at me?"

Beck gave her a look. "Maybe."

She shook her head. "You're such a jerk." She put the laundry basket over the gate, and went to get herself over it. Beck tried to help her, but she slapped his hands away. Once she was over, she grabbed the basket and was going upstairs. "So insensitive!"

Beck clenched his fists. "Oh like YOU'RE tons of joy to be around?"

She gasped as she turned to him. "What the HELL do you have to complain about?"

"All you do is nag, nag, nag! I'm getting tired of it!" Beck snapped at her.

Cat glared. "You know what? I'm not going on this trip! If you're just going to treat me horribly the whole time, what's the point?" And with tears, she ran up the stairs.

Beck wanted to go after her, but he couldn't leave his son downstairs alone. As if on cue, Tori came in with her suitcase. "Hey." She smiled and then saw Nathaniel. "Hey, my handsome nephew." She cooed.

"Tori, watch him for a second." And without her response, Beck jumped over the gate and ran up the stairs. He went to their bedroom and found it locked. He banged his head against it. "Cat, you were right! I'm a jerk! Insensitive! I'm an insensitive jerk! Please, open the door!" He pleaded, wanting nothing more than to hold her and kiss her to let her know how sorry he was. "Please, Cat! I love you so much! I won't be like that this weekend! We're going to fix our marriage this weekend!"

"_FIX_ _OUR_ _MARRIAGE_?" Cat screeched from behind the door.

Beck groaned. "No, no, I didn't mean it THAT way!"

"What is there to fix?" She asked. "I thought our marriage was better now!"

"It is!" Beck tried to convince her. "Our marriage is absolutely perfect! Look, let's go to the spa and enjoy our time together! Please! I want nothing more in this world than to spend time with you! I love you so much…" He caught his breath. Suddenly, the door knob unlocked. He opened the door and saw Cat walking back to their bed, holding herself. He ran to her and held her close to him. "Oh, babygirl, you're my whole world. I love you so much."

Cat sighed and leaned into his hold. "I love you too, Beck. Is there really anything to fix in our marriage?"

Beck shook his head. "Nothing."

Cat smiled and looked up at him. "Kay-kay. Let's go."

Beck kissed her lips before leading her out of the room and back down the stairs. Beck helped her over the gate and then himself, and that's when he saw the whole gang was there. "Hey, guys."

"Hi!" Cat greeted them all with smiles and hugs. "Thank you so much for this again!"

Andre chuckled. "Of course, Lil' Red. You'd do the same for us."

Beck raised an eyebrow. "We would?" Cat nudged his chest harshly. "Oof! I mean, we would definitely." He groaned out, holding her stomach. "Ow…" He shook it off and went to grab the luggage.

Cat sighed and went to Nathaniel, who saw his mother and held his hands up for her to hold him. "Ma-ma!" He squealed in happiness as she picked him up. "Love ma-ma!" He said as he wrapped his arms around her neck, leaning onto her shoulder.

Cat had tears as she kissed her son's head and rubbed his back. "Oh, Nathaniel, I love you too."

Nathaniel leaned back and kissed his mom's lips. "Love ma-ma." He told her a second time.

Cat burst into tears and looked to the others, especially her husband. "I'm not going!"

Beck growled as he handed Robbie the suitcase and purse. "Put that in the SUV, please." He ordered and then went to Cat's who backed away from him. "Cat, put our son down, because you're not getting out of this one." He warned her.

"Beck, my baby needs me!" Cat cried.

"Oh, Cat, get a grip!" Beck snapped. "We'll be back in a couple days!" He lowered his voice and smiled to the confused Nathaniel. "I love you, son." He kissed Nathaniel's cheek. "Be good."

Nathaniel scowled. "Bad daddy!" He shouted.

Andre, Tori, and Jade laughed.

Cat smirked.

"Oh, I will be all weekend." He winked to Cat before sighing. "Say bye and let's go." He walked away to give the others a key to the house.

Cat whimpered, but remained strong for her son's sake. "Bye, Nathaniel." She said, looking him in the eyes. "I love you."

Nathaniel looked saddened. "Love mommy."

Cat smiled. It was the first time he said "mommy". "You're growing up so fast." She ran her fingers through his wild brown hair. "Be good for your uncles and aunties." She rubbed their noses together, making the child giggle. "I love you."

And here came the hard part. She walked over to Andre, who held his hands out to take Nathaniel. When Nathaniel was out of his mother's hands, he realized what was happening and burst into tears. "NO! NO! MA-MA! LOVE MA-MA! LOVE MA-MA!"

Cat put a hand to her mouth and kissed Nathaniel's cheek again. "I love you, Nathaniel."

Beck took her by the shoulders and they turned to the front door. Robbie held it open for them and Beck gave him a nod for thanks and shut the door when they were gone.

Nathaniel was silent with shock. "Ma-ma? Love ma-ma?" He whimpered and then leaned against Andre's chest. "Love ma-ma."

Andre patted the baby's back. "Mommy loves you too."

Nathaniel sniffled, the tears still running down his cheeks. "Love ma-ma. Love ma-ma."

Suddenly Tori was teary eyed. "This is so sad, guys."

"It is." Jade blinked. "Even I'm feeling sad for the kid."

"It's heartbreaking." Robbie sighed. "Come on. Let's go make some lunch."

…

Beck and Cat walked into their hotel room, Cat held herself with her arms, with a saddened expression. Beck tipped the bellhop and sighed to his wife. "Cat…I know you're upset about-whoa!" He laughed as Cat turned and jumped on him, kissing his lips. He grinned. "Yes!" He yelled against her lips, making her giggle. He walked over to the bed and laid her on top. "I've been waiting for this all freaking month!"

Cat smiled flirtatiously. "Then stop wasting any more time, Beckett." She said in a seductive voice. "I'm waiting."

Beck was officially entering heaven.

* * *

**-This is Part 1 of 2 Of The Vacation-**


	21. Both Sides Of The Story

**WaffleCone **_(Oh my gosh, that's horrible! I've heard of "sweep me off my feet", but that one is a new one! Lol), _**siri-ty, kellyBelly, Teen mom of Darla **_(It is just the other way around for me…lol. I love my son to death, but Lord knows…I need a break sometime!), _**AJ Kenobi, LittleMissVictorious, CourtsxBatFan **_(Lol, I love your review…did you mean to put "eat"? If so, that's funny.), _**osnapitzari, Glittergirl123, and VictoriousForever10 **_(I've been trying to get Nathaniel (my son) to say that, but all he does is smile and say "ma"…I tell him "eh, close enough". Lol): _Thank you ALL for reviewing! You guys are wonderful! Within the next half an hour, a new story will be posted…and most of you have been waiting for this one. Let's get ready for "Everybody's Fool"! Meanwhile, enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

**All I Ask Of You**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Both Sides Of The Story**

…

…

…

…

…

Tori sighed as Robbie put in Barney on the TV and Jade put Nathaniel in his usual seat. "I wonder how Cat's doing."

"If I know Cat, she's getting it on with Beck right this moment." Jade said as she walked back to the kitchen.

Andre made a face. "Cat? Right now? Did you not notice how heartbroken she was?"

"Please. The second you get Beck and Cat alone in a room with a bed, they think "screw the world" and make love all night long." Jade muttered, grabbing a cup of coffee.

"How do you know this stuff?" Robbie cringed.

"Cat and I talk." Jade said as she came back out. She looked to the emotionless 10 month old. "He's depressing me."

"I'm sure he's depressing himself." Andre said. "What can we do?"

"Take him to the park?" Tori suggested.

"I say we make him take a nap." Jade grumbled.

"This is boring." Robbie sighed.

Nathaniel suddenly looked backed at him. "Poo-poo."

"Huh?" They all asked at the same time.

Nathaniel glared. "Poo-poo."

Andre shrugged. "Nathaniel, we don't know what you're saying."

"POO-POO!"

"What is poo-poo?" Jade asked in annoyance. "Robbie, bring out your stupid pear-pad and find out!"

Robbie nodded and grabbed his bag.

"Poo-poo…" Nathaniel whimpered.

Tori went to go sit down next to the kid. She smelled something. "Ew, guys, he has a-"

"POOP!" Robbie suddenly yelled out. "Poo-poo means Poop!"

"So he has a poopy diaper?" Andre cringed. "Nasty."

"When we offered to babysit, we should've realized we have to change his diaper." Tori sighed. "Who's going to do it first?"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"YOU'RE IT!" Tori, Andre, and Jade pointed to Robbie.

Robbie groaned. "Man, I always lose this game!"

…

Cat was sitting in her red bikini, sunbathing in the sun on one of the lounge chairs by the pool. She sighed under her sunglasses. This was just what she needed. Sure, she loved Nathaniel and adored him, not to mention missed him, but Beck and Cat did need this time.

"Well, hey there." A smooth, young voice said from next to her.

Cat opened her eyes and flinched as she pulled her sunglasses up to on top of her head. "Hi?"

The young man sat on the lounge chair next to her, but instead of laying down like Cat, he sat on the side, grinning to Cat. He was cute. Tall-ish, pale skin, blue eyes, and brown hair, but Cat thought he was nothing compared to her husband.

"So what's a sweet, sexy lady doing here all alone?" He attempted to flirt with her.

Cat rubbed her lips together, wishing Beck would hurry up from going to get a drink for the both of them. "Just tanning." She said simply, hoping he'd get her hint to go away.

Suddenly he leaned over a bit. "Really? You're already gorgeous, so why change yourself, sweetheart? I'm Max, by the way."

Cat forced a smile. "Cat."

"Ooh, even a sassy name." He chuckled. "So how about we take a dip in the pool, huh?"

"No, thanks." Cat answered immediately. "I don't want to."

"Oh, don't play hard to get." He said as he took her hand and tried to pull her up. "Let's go have fun."

"I don't know how to swim very well, so no." Cat told him firmly. Max chuckled, and suddenly wrapped an arm around Cat's waist, forcing her to her feet. "Hey, let go!"

"I'll hold you close." He chuckled close to her ear.

"I don't want to! Get off me!" Cat said in a strained voice as she tried to pull away.

"HEY!" Beck's furious voice yelled, coming towards them.

Max turned to Beck. "Back off, man. I saw her first." He said defensively as Cat continued squirmed in his hold.

"No, I did. 12 years ago." Beck growled when he was closer. "Get your hands off my wife."

Max looked to Cat, who glared while showing her wedding ring. "Oops. Sorry, man." Max let Cat go and then went to the next single woman.

"Oh, my hero." Cat giggled and wrapped her arms around Beck as he helped her lay back down and chilled in the chair next to her. "At least I know I'm still attractive."

Beck leaned over and kissed her lips. "You're always the most beautiful woman in the world, Cat. But I still don't appreciate it when guys put their hands on you. It just pisses me off."

"Good." Cat smiled. "If you didn't get protective, we'd have a big problem." And the couple shared a laugh. She took his hand after he laid down. "I love you so much, Beck."

Beck gave her hand a squeeze. "I love you, Cat."

…

"NO!" Nathaniel screamed as Tori attempted to put him in the bathtub after Jade filled it up to a reasonable level. "NOOO! BAD TOR! BAD TOR!"

Tori rolled her eyes as the child continued to violently squirm. "I'm not a Bad Tori. Okay? BUT you are taking a bath!"

"NO BATH! NO BATH!" Nathaniel screamed, bursting into tears. "MA-MA! MA-MA!"

"Your perfect, little mother isn't here." Jade sneered. "Excuse us if we aren't fun and patient enough for you like she is, you little brat."

"We so are not cut out for this babysitting deal." Tori said as she finally was able to get Nathaniel in the tub. "Oh thank- AH!"

"OH GOD!" Jade stepped back as Nathaniel was kicking and splashing water all over the two girls, screaming as he did. She backed up against the toilet, making her fall over it backyards, and land on her back. "Ow!"

Tori was soaking wet as she tried to stop Nathaniel. "Oh, my, ah, stop!" She kept sputtering as the water was everywhere. Suddenly, Nathaniel took a chunk of her hair and since she was distracted by getting water out of her eyes, she fell right into the tub with him. Tori realized where she was and saw Nathaniel laughing out of his mind. "You little-"

"Demon." Jade growled dangerously.

Andre and Robbie came in. "What's up?" Andre raised an eyebrow at the mess.

Jade stood up, glaring daggers at the 10 month old. "I'm going to kill him, that's what!" She screamed as the boys grabbed her so she wouldn't jump into the tub to strangle the laughing child.

Tori stepped out of the tub, cringing. She took her phone out of her butt pocket and whimpered. "Why? Just…just why?"

Once they calmed Jade down and Tori stopped crying over her wet phone, they looked to the calm Nathaniel, who was playing with his rubber ducky. He looked at them and smiled. "Bath! Bath!"

"He's worst than Cat was when we were teenagers and she was having her _lady issue_ every month." Robbie said as the others nodded in agreement.

Jade looked to her boyfriend. "We're never having kids." She told him sternly and he agreed with her completely.

…

Beck and Cat walked into their home, holding hands and smiling as they walked into the living room, where they saw it spotless and clean. Andre came from the kitchen with a grin. "Welcome home, you young lovebirds." He greeted them as Cat gave him a hug and Beck put their luggage down. "How was the trip?"

Cat sighed in happiness. "So lovely! I feel so relaxed!"

Beck nodded. "No stress, no worries, and nothing at all to complain about."

Cat squeaked. "Where's my son? We bought him a present!" She said as she took a paper bag out of her purse.

Andre stood out of their way and let them in the kitchen.

Cat gasped and Beck's eyes widened "Whoa."

The kitchen was cleaner than the living room, smelt of lemon cleaner, and the sunlight was shining through the windows. The dishes were done, trash was empty, and they saw Robbie, Jade, and Tori all sitting at the table, as Nathaniel was sitting on Tori's lap. They were playing a card game while Nathaniel was drinking his sippy cup and watched. He saw his mom first thing and gasped. "Ma-ma!" He squealed with joy. Tori took the cup and put it on the table, while he stretched out his hands for his mother. "Ma-ma!"

Cat handed Beck the present as she went to pick her son up into her arms. "Hi, Nathaniel!" She kissed his cheek as he wrapped his arms tightly around her neck.

Everyone saw such a difference in the married couple.

Beck's hair looked healthier and more taken care of, he had some color to his skin, light in his eyes, with a true smile on his face. Cat's hair finally had some bounce to it as it was in a ponytail, as her big brown eyes were full of emotion again. Instead of a sickly pale as she was before, she looked healthy and the bags under her eyes were no longer visible. They both looked rested and relaxed to the others, which is exactly what they wanted.

"Love ma-ma." Nathaniel mumbled on her shoulder with a smile.

Cat had her eyes closed, taking in the moment with her baby boy. "I love Nathaniel."

Beck couldn't take it anymore as he walked over.

Nathaniel looked to him. "Hi, Da-da."

"Hey, bud." Beck kissed Nathaniel's lips before taking something out of the paper bag. "Mommy and daddy bought you something."

Nathaniel gasped and sat up in his mom's hold. Cat looked over as well, so Nathaniel rested his head against his mother's. "Lemme see! Lemme see!" He said with excitement, making Cat giggle.

Beck brought out a little plush giraffe toy and shook it in front of Nathaniel. "This is yours."

Nathaniel reached for his new friend and then held the toy close to him. "Mine!"

Cat nodded. "Yes, he's all yours."

Beck wrapped an arm around Cat's waist and Nathaniel rested his head against his mother's chest, still holding his toy close. "How was he for you guys? He seems happy."

"Yes, he looks like you guys took such good care of him." Cat added with a bright smile.

The gang wanted to curse their friends' faces out since they went through absolute hell with the kid, but when they saw how much the trip changed them and helped them, they let it go. Besides, Cat was giving them her little innocent look, so they went for that.

"He was perfect." Tori said with a fake smile. "Angel."

"He was so good, it was just too good to be true." Robbie added in.

Beck and Cat's eyes widened. "Really?" They both asked in unison.

"Yup." Andre nodded. "I hope I have a son like him one day."

"Oh, don't count on that one." Jade piped up with a glare, yet a forced smile. "Nathaniel is just ONE of a kind."

Cat smiled. "Wow. Well, how lucky are you guys!"

"Seriously." Beck stuck his hands in his pants pockets and gave Nathaniel an amused look. "How come you're not good for us, huh?"

Nathaniel giggled.

"Wait, wait, you mean, he's not…good for you?" Robbie asked.

"He's horrible to us." Beck blurted out, with Cat shrugging in agreement. "He throws things at us, yells at us, and keeps us up all night just to drive us crazy-"

"Keeps _US_ up all night?" Cat threatened. "Excuse me? Reword that."

"Sorry." Beck cleared his throat. "He keeps Cat up all night." Cat nodded. "Anyways, we should have you guys babysit more often if he's that good for you guys."

"NOOOOO!"


	22. Thunder And Lightening

**Person **_(There are two links at the very top of this site's website's page (if that even made sense, lol), and they say "Sign In" and "Sign Up". You want to "Sign Up."), _**xbeckandcatx **_(Lol, we aren't going THAT far into the story, dear.), _**LittleMissVictorious, Siri-ty, KellyBelly, SuzieQ, CourtsxBatFan, Waffle Cone **_(I'm glad you didn't drop your phone! I would absolutely die if my phone broke…for different reasons than yours, because my iPhone is my LIFE. But I'm glad you wanted to keep reading my story at that time :) yay), _**Teen mom to Darla **_(Did she really? Oh my gosh! My son is a sweetheart…except he has good "aim" when my fiancée changes his diaper. I've been the mean one since I threw Nathaniel's bottle at the guys' in the household MANY times. BTW: in my new other story, I used your penname for one of my OCs...just because, lol), _**GlitterGirl123 **_(Call me totally stupid and out-of-date, but what is "OTP"…sorry, I'm not the smartest tool in the shed), _**AJ Kenobi **_(Andre. It was announced a few chapters ago…I think the one called "Rock Me" something, lol), _**VictoriousForever10 **_(ACTUALLY it wasn't Nathaniel that said "NOOO", it was his "awesome" babysitters…lol), _**and iCarlyfanatic101 **_(I'm sorry, dear, but I don't answer personal questions like that…but I'll give you a hint: I cannot drink legally.)_**: **Whew, you guys have lots of questions…LOL. I love you guys! Thanks for ALL the reviews! Love them! :) ENJOY the chapter!

* * *

**All I Ask Of You**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Thunder and Lightening**

…

…

…

…

…

"Smile, Nathaniel!" Cat cooed as she sat behind him for a photo shoot. Parents Magazine asked to get a few shots of Cat and Nathaniel, writing an article on how Cat's doing as a brand new mother and how she's juggling being a wife and keeping her perfect figure at the same time. With Beck's permission, she invited them to her house so Nathaniel could be himself at home. They were in the living room, Nathaniel messing around with his toys on his favorite blanket, dressed in a handsome outfit.

He had on orange plaid short-sleeve button up shirt with pull up navy blue shorts. She left him with bare feet. The orange shirt brought out his brown eyes and gorgeous tan skin. Cat left his hair wild and natural, pretty much how Beck always has it.

Cat matched with him in a sparkly orange tank top, with white short-shorts, and her feet were also bare with orange toenail polish. She had her hair put in a slick back ponytail and she was glowing, practically, as Beck said before he left the house for work.

Nathaniel squealed suddenly as the flash went off. Cat giggled and put her arm around his waist, pointing to the camera. "Smile there, son." She said softly. Finally, he did and they took the picture with Cat pointing to the camera.

"That's going to be adorable!" The interviewer commented. "The picture will say that you want your son to look at the camera and- oh, it's just cute!"

Cat giggled. "Thank you."

"I think that's enough photos." Cindy, the interviewer, told the photographer, who nodded and backed off. "Actually, keep taking random photos of our interview, just in case."

Cat stood up and picked Nathaniel up and they took a seat on the couch. Cindy sat on one side, Cat sat on the other, while she put Nathaniel down against the seat and he entertained himself with his hands. "He's such a character." Cat said, leaving the boy be.

"He is!" Cindy nodded. "And he's the spitting image of his father, but he has your big brown eyes."

"Thank you." Cat said as she watched Cindy take a notepad out with questions already written and a pencil.

"So when was Nathaniel born?"

"June 20th of last year." Cat answered, watching the 11 month old. "He's going to be 1 years old next month, which is quite exciting."

"I bet! A big step for both you and your husband." Cindy wrote these things down. "How did you take to being a brand new mother?"

"It surprised me, and everyone else, when everything just came naturally." Cat said, looking back to Cindy. "It was like Nathaniel and I instantly had a bond the moment I gave birth to him. I knew what he wanted, when he needed it, and I just understood my baby the second I laid eyes on him and held him in my arms."

"Which was a little after you gave birth, correct? Didn't you have complications?"

"Yes." Cat nodded. "I almost died. Nathaniel was in the wrong direction to be delivered, so they had to do some procedures, with made me lose a lot of blood. I was already exhausted and drained, so losing blood at the same time wasn't good for my heart. Beck almost had a heart attack when they made him leave the room. Nathaniel was perfectly healthy though." She leaned down and kissed her son's head. "He's a trooper, just like his father."

"That must've been traumatic for Beck."

"It was. It scared the life out of him." Cat remembered. "I mean everything to him."

"Yes, so his first novel said." Cindy pointed out.

"We've been a strong couple since we were 14 years old, so losing your best friend and love like that was terrifying for him." Cat told her. "I, personally, could never live without my husband."

"You two have such a fairytale beginning."

Cat blushed. "We do. I think we have a fairytale life, which most people don't have. I love my husband and he loves me. We've never broken up and we've never cheated on one another. We married, we bought a house, we worked, and we had our firstborn son. I've never felt so blessed."

"How did Beck feel being a father?"

Cat giggled. "He had a hard time adjusting to such a big change. He wasn't used to having a baby around, or having to be quiet constantly, or even just realizing he's a dad." They both laughed. "Beck loves Nathaniel to the ends of the earth though."

"Was there ever a time Nathaniel didn't take a liking to both of you?"

"To me, never." She smiled. "He and Beck were at it when he was in his 3-4 months old stage. He never wanted Beck to hold him or even see him. It caused a lot of friction in the household, but Beck was patient and overcame it. He and Nathaniel are like two peas in a pod."

"Does Nathaniel have a steady routine during the day?"

"Sort of. He usual wakes up around 7 or 8 in the morning, we change his diaper, go eat breakfast, take a bath, and whatever happens after is up to the day. He knows after we eat lunch, he wants to take a nap. So I sing him to sleep. He usually wakes up an hour or two later, we go downstairs and chill out a little before Beck comes home. And then we sit down, eat dinner, enjoy some family time, and after that, we go to bed. So I guess it's a routine for him. He's used to it."

"What's his favorite thing to do?"

Cat grinned. "He loves to go to the bathroom, sit on the counter, and look himself in the mirror. He's loved to do that since he was a baby. It's too adorable that after all these months of him growing up, he still prefers that over everything else."

"Awww." Cindy said, patting Nathaniel on the head. "Can you say words, Nathaniel?"

Cat smiled. "Nathaniel, what's your name?"

Nathaniel looked to his mom. "Nannial." The two ladies laughed. "Love ma-ma."

Cindy looked astonished. "Did he just say "love mama"? Oh, Cat, that's darling!" She said as Cat took Nathaniel on her lap. "That's the cutest thing I've ever heard!"

"Why thank you." Cat kissed Nathaniel's cheek. "This young man is one of a kind."

…

"Oh!" Both Andre and Beck yelped out as they saw Robbie beat them in pool. "Not cool, fool!" Andre shouted, patting Robbie on the back. "Dang, I keep forgetting how you're professional at pool."

Robbie smirked with pride. "Well, it's just a gift." Robbie chuckled as Beck began setting the pool balls up on the table again. "So what are you and Cat doing for Nathaniel's first birthday next month?" He asked causally. "I still cannot believe that kid is going to be 1 already."

"Tell me about it." Beck grumbled as he removed the triangle that kept the balls straight and in place. "Anyways, heck if I know what we're doing. Cat, Jade, and Tori are planning it out and it's getting expensive."

"He's your first kid." Andre pointed out, waiting for Beck to take his turn first. "It'll get better when you have your others."

"Wrong." Beck said after taking his turn, splitting the balls into different directions. "What if our next child is a girl? Then Cat's going to make everything pink and fluffy. And then after that, if it's a boy or girl, she won't want them to feel left out, so she'll make it bigger than the others." Beck told them. "It's NEVER going to end."

"True statement." Andre said as he took a gulp of his corona drink. "So Jade wants me to move in with her."

"Really?" Robbie's eyes widened. "Wow. That's forward."

"We've been dating for over 8 months." Andre shrugged. "But I don't know. It's something we're going to do, yeah, but it's going to be weird."

"Whatever makes you happy, man." Beck curtly nodded. "Congrats." He looked to Robbie. "Rob, how are things with you and Tor?"

Robbie took a shot before answering. "Alright. We just started dating last month, but I think things are going smoothly so far. I went to dinner with her parents and sister…"

"Ah, yes, how is dear Trina?" Beck asked, chuckling.

"Fine, I guess." Robbie cringed. "I still don't get how she has her own comedy act in Las Vegas."

"Because the way she sings and acts makes the whole world laugh." Andre said bluntly after playing.

The guys shared a laugh and another beer.

…

Beck took his keys out as he strode up to the front door of his house to unlock it, but his eyes widened and heart stopped when he saw the door wide open, but the house was pitch black. "No…" He whispered as he ran in. "Cat!" He shouted, trying to turn the lights on, but he figured the storm outside killed the power.

"Upstairs, Beck!" Cat called out. "The power's out!"

Beck immediately found the stairs, running up them. "Cat!" A candle next to her bedside was in the master bedroom. "Cat, we need to leave now!"

Cat's eyes widened from the book she was reading and he noticed Nathaniel was asleep next to her. He was terrified of storms. "Beck, what's wrong?"

"The front door was wide open, that's what!" He snarled as he grabbed a baseball bat from the closet and saw Cat picking Nathaniel up, the young boy only stirred and moaned, but otherwise didn't wake. "Come on." He said as he led the way out of the room. He held his cell phone out to guide the way. Before they made it to the stairway, Beck felt something come out from the hallway bathroom and swung forward. Some male grunted in pain and flew back against the nearest wall. Cat screamed and jumped back.

Beck growled. "Cat, go in Nathaniel's room and call 9-1-1!" He said as he threw her his phone. Sure, he'd be in the dark, but his wife needed to be safe. He heard her shut the door as the stranger came straight at him. Beck fought him back and punched his face. "Who are you?"

The man didn't answer, but he growled as he grabbed onto Beck and bit his shoulder, making Beck cry out in pain. Beck was stunned for a moment and the man punched him in the face, sending him down the staircase. Beck felt his body sore and weak. Suddenly…

_SLAM_

"Beck!" Cat's terrified scream rang out.

Beck jumped to his feet and went back up.

He heard Nathaniel crying.

His wife grunting in pain.

As was the stranger.

She was putting up a fight.

"Don't touch my son!" She screamed. Beck ran into Nathaniel's room and vaguely saw Cat fight back at the man, protecting Nathaniel. "Touch my son and you'll be sorry!"

Beck ran up, grabbing Cat's waist and putting her behind him and away from the fight and then punched the man in the face, making him fall back.

Suddenly the man took something shiny out and Beck tried to defend himself, but the knife went right through his hand. "AH!" Beck cried out in pain, but kicked the man away. Beck was startled. He was stabbed.

"Beck, no!" Cat cried out.

Beck was breathing heavily, seeing the man get back up. "I'm fine, Cat. Stay back." He growled out. This man was getting too dangerous and too close to his family.

"POLICE!"

"Finally!" Beck yelled out as the man panicked and curled up in the corner of the room. "Coward."

An army of flashlights came into the room, arresting the intruder.

"My husband needs an ambulance!" Cat cried out, showing them Beck's impaled hand. "Please!"

One police officer grabbed his walkie talkie. "We need an ambulance on 234 N. W St. in Beverly Hills!"

Cat whimpered as Beck's hand was still. "Oh, Beck…"

"Cat, it'll be alright." Beck kissed her forehead. "Everything will be okay. You're safe. Nathaniel's safe. I'm going to live. We'll be alright. We've faced worse than this." Cat nodded, but was still trembling so Beck pulled her into his good arm, rubbing her back. "I love you, Cat. I'm so glad you're alright. I was so worried you were hurt when I saw the door open. I would've never forgiven myself for leaving you home alone."

Cat looked up at him. "I love you too. We're safe though."

"Good."

* * *

**Ps…Nathaniel's ADORABLE outfit has a picture. The Link is on my twitter page! (digidestenda or digidestend angel)**


	23. There's A Place For Us

**LittleMissVictorious **_(Girl, you know Beck's okay! It's BECK! He lives through everything…in my stories, at least. Lol)_**, CourtsxBatFan, AODiva1978, Person **_(Were you calling ME a meanie? Or the intruder? Lol, anyways…the e-mail is just to get alerts and stuff. Like if you want to know when a story puts up a new chapter, it'll let you know when it's posted OR if you want to know when you're story gets a review, they e-mail you and tell you what the review said…all that jazz. I love seeing e-mails like that :) Lol.), _**icarlyfanatic101 **_(Nathaniel (My son) is wonderful! On the 15__th__, he'll be 6 months…oh my god, it just hit me he's going to be 6 months…where has the time gone, guys?), _**GlitterGirl123 **_(Ooooh! Okay! Well then, yes! BeckxCat is my OTP!), _**Angel-DemonPrincess12 **_(Of course Beck's not dead! It's Beck! Nothing can kill Beck! …well, not in my stories, at least.), _**WaffleCone, AJKenobi **_(Yeah, that's probably the only time you'll see "Rori" in this story), _**Five Pies To The Face **_(Florida? Lol, random!)_**, VictoriousForever10, Teen Mom To Darla: **Thanks for the reviews! Keep them up! I love them! Guess what? Today is the first day I get to drive since the surgery! YAY! Stupid Izzy (he stayed home from school cause he's "sick") is putting a stupid football helmet on…jerk. ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

* * *

**All I Ask Of You**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**There's A Place For Us  
**

…

…

…

…

…

Cat hummed as Nathaniel was in his playpen, singing to the music that his life-like Elmo was singing out. He kept pressing the button for the toy to play over and over, which made him smile and sing. Cat was mixing the cake batter as she prepared for a busy day. It was Nathaniel's first birthday and they were having a small get-together with family and friends. Beck was going to barbecue, while everyone mingled. It was going to be fun. Of course, they have to decorate a bit and she wanted to take Nathaniel out to buy him a present.

Beck was at the kitchen table with his mug of coffee in one hand and his other hand was holding up the newspaper, with his reading glasses on his face. His eyesight was getting quite poor, so he had to have the lenses on more often. He suddenly didn't mind the annoying toy, for he just learned to drown it out. They had already eaten breakfast and Cat was cleaning up, while making the cake at the same time, doing her usual multi-tasking after making Beck relax at the table.

Cat finished the mixing and went to grab the pan, but she looked to Beck. "Do you need a refill on your coffee, dear?"

Beck looked in his mug and saw it was a bit empty. "Yes, please." Cat took the coffee pot and walked over to him, pouring the hot liquid in before taking it back. "Thank you."

"How's your hand feeling?" She asked.

His hand wasn't in a cast anymore, but it still had a brace on it, and he could move his fingers easily, hence how he was holding the newspaper. Beck chuckled. "It's fine, darling. Don't worry so much."

Cat sighed and sprayed the cake pan with non-stick spray. "Sorry, I'm just concerned. It's not every day something like that happens, you know?"

"I know." Beck told her in a smooth voice, going back to his paper. "But it's healing fine, as the doctor said. No nerve damage. The only thing I'm panicking about is having to wear glasses a lot."

Cat giggled as she poured in the batter onto the pan. "I think you look sexy with them on."

Beck raised an eyebrow, looking to her. "Oh, yeah?"

"Mmhmm." She confirmed as she picked the tray up.

"Well, you look gorgeous in that apron, which is turning me on." Beck grinned.

Cat laughed as she opened the oven door and went to put in the cake pan. When it was on safely, she went to take her hand out, but her elbow accidentally rubbed against the burning door of it and she screamed in pain, backing away. As Beck jumped up, rushing to her side, she forced herself to close the oven door. Beck examined her arm as she reached for the timer, setting it. She was breathing heavily. "Oh my Lord, that hurt." She said in a pained voice.

"Take deep breaths, baby." Beck told her in a comforting tone.

Suddenly they didn't hear the Elmo voice as Nathaniel sat up in his playpen, trying to peek over it and looked to his parents. "Ma okay?" He asked in worry. "Ma okay?" He asked again.

Cat looked over at him as Beck wrapped a damp towel around her arm. "Mom's okay, baby." She told him, but she hissed at the burning pain. "Mom's going to be okay."

Nathaniel still looked worried. She smiled. He's only 1 and he's already protective of her too. "Okay." He sat back down and pressed the button for his Elmo, singing again.

Cat sighed. "He's such a good boy."

Beck nodded. "Yes, he is. Do you need a doctor?"

Cat shook her head. "No, no. Maybe tomorrow, we'll go if it's worse, but today is Nathaniel's birthday. It's a special day. We shouldn't ruin it."

Beck kissed her head. "I'm glad you're okay. I hate hearing you scream. It makes my heart almost stop every time. I can't lose you, Cat."

Cat wrapped her good arm around his waist. "I'll be okay, Beck."

…

After everyone arrived, Cat had set Nathaniel in his high chair. Beck had a video camera, taping every single minute of this party. Cat giggled. "Beck, you're supposed to be at the barbecue."

"Your dad insisted he cooks since he wanted me to relax." Beck chuckled. "Why does everyone want me to chill? You're the one always doing all the work around here."

Cat rolled her eyes and put a few goldfish crackers on Nathaniel's tray, making his eyes shine with joy. "Does Nathaniel love crackers?"

"Fishy!" Nathaniel screamed, grabbing one. "Fishy!"

Cat laughed. "Yes, son, fishies."

"I swear, he's getting bigger every time we see him." Cat's mother came up and kissed Nathaniel's cheek as he was chew one of the crackers. "He's so handsome."

"He looks just like Beck." Julie, Beck's mother, said as she walked up next to Cat's mom. "But he has Cat's big brown eyes. Perfect match."

"Yes, perfect." Cat's mother agreed. "We have one handsome grandchild." The two ladies laughed and walked away together.

Tori skipped up to them. "Happy Birthday, Nathaniel!"

Nathaniel looked to her and scowled. "Bad Tor!"

Tori frowned. "Kid, you need to let go of the past."

"I still want to know why he calls you that." Beck said from behind the camera.

"When he starts to talk more, he can explain." Tori said bluntly and she looked to Cat. "Cat, you're glowing!"

Cat shrugged. "It must be the sunlight."

"Maybe." Tori chuckled. "So how exactly did you get that burn?" She pointed to the bandages on Cat's arm.

"Burnt my arm while baking Nathaniel's cake this morning." Cat pouted. "It hurts so bad, but I'll go see a doctor tomorrow."

"First thing in the morning." Beck said sternly.

"Jeez, Beckett, can you be any more of a protective weirdo?" Jade insulted him as she entered the camera's frame and stood next to Cat. "Ooh. Goldfish." She said as she reached for one, but Nathaniel screamed.

"NO!" He covered his snack. "Mean Jadey!"

Cat scratched her head. "Why does he dislike you both so much?"

"Seriously. Ever since you four babysat him for the weekend Cat and I went on vacation, he's been resentful towards you two, Andre, and Robbie." Beck pointed out. "What's the deal?"

"Like I said: when Nathaniel gets older, he can explain to you however he wants." Tori told them. "That's my final answer."

Jade nodded. "For once, I agree with Vega over there. I know he's only 1, but he's so spoiled, so he should be nicer." She motioned to the corner table that had a stack of presents taller than Cat. "Does a kid really need all of that?"

"Jade, most of those presents are from you." Tori pointed out.

"Because I'm the better aunt." Jade taunted.

"Nathaniel, who do you like better?" Tori motioned to her and Jade. "Tor or Jadey?"

Nathaniel stuck his tongue out. "Love ma-ma!"

"That's not a choice!" Jade snapped at the child.

Nathaniel frowned. "Mean Jadey!" And he grabbed a goldfish, throwing it at his aunt.

"Burgers and hotdogs are ready!" Cat's dad called out from the barbecue, with Andre and Robbie with him too.

Nathaniel clapped his hands. "YAY!"

Beck rolled his eyes. "Nathaniel, you don't even know what a hotdog is."

Nathaniel pouted. "Mean daddy!"

Cat giggled and then looked to her son. "Do you want to try a hot dog?" She asked sweetly.

Nathaniel nodded and then grinned. "Kiss ma!" Cat giggled and leaned down, pecking Nathaniel's lips. Nathaniel squealed. "Love ma-ma!"

Cat picked him up and held him close, resting his weight on her hip. "I love Nathaniel." She poked his stomach, making him blush and lean his head on her shoulder. "Let's go get food."

Nathaniel gasped, sitting back up. "Foo!"

Cat nodded. "Yes, food." She said as she kissed his cheek.

"Hey, hey!" Beck came up to them. "Why is our son only getting all the love from our favorite girl?"

Cat leaned up and kissed his lips gently. "There you go, baby."

Beck smiled. "Okay, now I feel better."

Everyone laughed and gathered to get their plates of food, including from the table of bowls and plates of food others brought. Beck brought Nathaniel's highchair over to the table, setting it next to Cat's chair. Cat set him down and cut up tiny pieces of hot dog slices, putting it on the tray. "There you go, Nathaniel." She said as Beck pulled her seat out for her to sit down. Cat sighed. "It's such a beautiful day." She said, taking in the outdoor weather.

"Isn't it?" Robbie agreed. "The weather has been perfect lately."

Beck looked to Cat after sitting down next to her, and she nodded. He sighed. He looked around the table to everyone who was eating and enjoying their food. "Well…speaking of perfect weather…" He trailed off, making the table look to him. Beck cleared his throat and took Cat's hand for encouragement when everyone was going to snap. "Cat, Nathaniel, and I are moving back to Cancun next month."

"_WHAT_?"

Cat and Beck flinched.

Jade was fuming. "You guys just moved back!"

"We moved back over a year ago." Beck answered. "We were only planning to be here for a few months after Nathaniel was born, but for some reason, it ended up being way longer than that."

"It was because you were helping with that children's movie." Cat told him softly, rubbing his arm.

"Oh yeah." Beck recalled and then shook it off. "Anyways, we have decided to move back over there for a little while."

"And I have another announcement." Cat peeped up.

Beck raised an eyebrow. "We do?"

"No, honey, I do." She pat his shoulder before taking a deep breath. "I'm pregnant again."

Beck's jaw dropped, as did everyone else's.

"Then you guys should stay here!" Tori fussed. "Cat could have that pre-partum depression crap all over again!"

"That only happens in the first pregnancy, Tori." Cat pointed out.

"It's true." Cat's mom added in. "I was fine when I was pregnant with Cat, but Frankie was a different story."

"Yeah, yeah, your son's screwed up, we know." Jade mumbled in a rude tone. "Anyways, I can't believe you guys are going back."

Beck was still in shock, so Cat spoke for him. "I'm sorry, but it's what our family needs right now. The city life is just too stressful for us. You've seen Beck and I lately…we've working through things, we are, but we need to go back and regain ourselves and our peace of mind. Besides, Nathaniel is going to love the ocean." Beck ran his hands through his hair. Cat looked concern. "Beck, are you okay with this?" Cat asked, putting a hand on her stomach to let everyone know what she was asking him about.

Beck looked to her and then smiled. "I'm going to be a dad again." He chuckled and then pumped his fists in the air. "My wife is pregnant! I'm going to be a dad again!" He leaned over and kissed her lips. "You're pregnant!"

Cat giggled when he released her. "Yes, yes, yes to everything."

"How far along are you?" Julie asked.

"2 months." Cat answered.

The table burst out laughing.

"Dang, that vacation gift we gave you worked wonders." Andre teased.

Beck and Cat blushed.

"Well…" Cat's dad raised his glass. "Good luck to the both of you. Congratulations to the three of you. And we wish you the best."

Cat had tears. "Thanks, daddy."


	24. Two Hearts

**Starlight151 **_(Pssh, I'm not telling Izzy that. Lol), _**CourtxBatFan, Teen mom to Darla**_ (I just would love my son to stop "singing". I have the biggest headache.)_**, AJ Kenobi, AODiva1978, Five Pies To The Face, The Best Blondie, xScreamingxAngelx, GlitterGirl123 **_(It's going to be 33 chapters long…but I guess I should write the chapters instead of only focusing on my other story because I only have up to chapter 26 finished. Oops.), _**VictoriousForever10, and LittleMissVictorious: **Thanks guys for reviewing :) Makes me happy :) I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry this chapter is shorter than usual.

* * *

**All I Ask Of You**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Two Hearts**

…

…

…

…

…

Nathaniel was on his parents' bed, watching Barney on their big screen TV in front of him across the room, but he flinched when he heard the loud drill going again. He slapped his hands on his ears. "Ma! Ow!" He cried out as his mother finished doing her hair for the day. Cat turned to him with a sympathetic expression. He gave her pleading eyes. "Ow!"

Cat sighed and went to sit next to him on the bed. "Honey, daddy is putting sticks on the stairs." She said in simple words, hoping he'd understand a little. "He's protecting you."

"Nooooo!" The child whined. When Beck stopped the drilling again, he sighed and smiled to his mom. He put a hand gently on her tummy that had grown a lot since they moved. "Baby!"

Cat giggled. "Yes, Nathaniel, there's a baby inside mommy."

Nathaniel scooted closer to his mother, who took him in her arms. "Love mama." He said, leaning on her.

Cat ran her fingers through his wild hair. "I love Nathaniel." She said softly. She sniffed something and then grinned. "Does Nathaniel have a poopy diaper?"

Nathaniel looked up and blushed. "Yes."

She left the bed, grabbing the diaper and wipes they had in the room, and went back to her son, who already was laying down on the bed. She giggled. "You know the drill, don't you?" She cooed as she went to change his diaper.

Beck came in, looking exhausted, but went over to them, putting a hand on Cat's back. "Let me do that, honey. Rest."

Cat moved over and Beck changed Nathaniel's diaper. "I'm only three months pregnant, Beck."

"It's going to be the same as when you were pregnant with Nathaniel." He told her sternly. "I don't want you to stress yourself."

Cat smiled. "You're so sweet." When Beck was done, he put the diaper aside and blew raspberries on Nathaniel's tummy, making him laugh. Cat watched the interaction and felt like she was in heaven. She sighed. "Anybody hungry yet?"

Nathaniel clapped his hands when Beck sat back up. "Foo! Foo!"

"Alright then, let's go downstairs." Cat said, knowing Beck wanted to help her down. She picked Nathaniel up in her arms and Beck led her to the staircase. As they carefully walked down, she used one hand to touch the brand new railings. "Oh, Beck, you did a wonderful job."

Beck grinned. "Why, thank you, Mrs. Oliver."

Cat giggled. "I didn't know you could be such a handyman."

"I know a thing or two." He chuckled as they made it to the first floor. Nathaniel fussed, kicking and squirming in his mom's arms. "Easy, son." He said in concern as Nathaniel gently kicked Cat's pregnant stomach.

"Down!" Nathaniel cried out.

Cat leaned down and set him on the tile floor, so he could crawl around. They had the whole house childproof, so they felt he would be safe enough. They were putting in carpeting in a few days. Beck put a hand to Cat's tummy. "Are you alright?"

Cat nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."

Beck sighed. "I'm worried. Sometimes Nathaniel can be a bit of a handful. I don't want him to kick or jump on your stomach, Cat."

She put a hand gently on Beck's cheek. "Calm yourself, Beck. Everything is going to be okay."

Beck nodded. "Okay." She leaned up and kissed his lips before walking to the kitchen to make lunch. Beck clapped his hands together to Nathaniel who was leaning up on the living room table alone. "Who wants to learn words?" He cooed.

Nathaniel smiled brightly. "Me, daddy! Me!"

…

Beck sat with Nathaniel on his lap, sitting in a chair next to Cat's side, as she laid on the bed. They watched intently as the doctor put goo on her slightly swollen stomach and turned on the machine. He smiled to the child. "Okay, Nathaniel, you're going to see a baby on the TV." He explained as much as he could for Nathaniel to understand what was happening. "That's going to be your baby brother or sister."

Nathaniel squealed. "Yay!"

Beck chuckled as Cat smiled.

The doctor put the device against Cat's stomach. "Alright, I see him or her." He said, concentrating. "There- oh…"

Beck and Cat immediately panicked. "Is there something wrong with the baby?" Cat asked in fear.

"Um…Mr. and Mrs. Oliver…" He smiled. "You're having twins."

Beck's jaw dropped as Cat gasped with joy. "Twins! Oh how wonderful! Isn't this wonderful, Beck?" Nathaniel looked around in confusion. Cat giggled. "Nathaniel, there are two babies."

Nathaniel gasped. "Two baby? Yay!" He clapped his hands in excitement.

Beck ran his hands through his hair. "Oh my god…twins?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes, sir. It's too early to see if they're boys or girls…or both." He chuckled, putting the machine away. "They're developing healthy though."

Cat sighed in relief. "Good, I'm glad."

Beck was still in shock. "Twins?"

The doctor and Cat laughed at Beck's nervousness.

After they left the doctors, Cat drove home because Beck was still unresponsive. She hummed to herself as Nathaniel fell asleep in the car seat.

Beck shook his head. "Twins…"

Cat smiled. "Yes, Beck, twins." She reached over and took his hand. "This is a shock, I know, baby. We'll be okay. We can handle this."

"But…twins…" Beck looked over to her. "Cat, that's like two Nathaniels…"

Cat nodded. "Yes, I know. It's going to be a great challenge, but Beck, we've overcome so much, and we can handle this too. We're partners in this together forever, remember? We can handle anything that comes are way."

Beck gulped, but gave her hand a squeeze. "You're…you're right. Yes, you're completely right. I'm sorry for freaking out…and making you drive."

Cat laughed. "You freaking out is perfectly normal and understandable. And it's okay, I'm glad to drive since it's been so long since I have."

Beck chuckled. "Excuse me that I don't want you in danger."

"Beck, no matter what, danger is everywhere." Cat told him. "When we wake up in the morning, we never know what will happen. I know this is hard for you to hear, but…you can't protect Nathaniel and I from everything."

Beck scoffed. "To hell I can't. Watch me. I'm not letting anything happen to you and Nathaniel. Ever, never, ever…I can't." He kissed her hand. "Cat, I can't let anything happen to you. You're my whole world. You and our son are the reason why I breathe. I can't lose you."

"Calm down." She told him in a soft voice. "Relax. We're okay so far. I'm sure we'll make it through."

Beck smiled. "I'll trust you on that."

* * *

**-See? I'll never stop sending you guys for spins. Predictable? HA! Not this girl.-**


	25. Doesn't Anyone Stay Together Anymore?

**Xx-crazy-sorry-xX, Five Pies To The Face, Starlight151, icarlyfanatic101, Teen mom to Darla, del taco, CourtsxBatFan, Glittergirl123 **_(I told my fiancée I want to wait a year to get married and he said he doesn't care. "Just hand me a tux, someone make up my vows, and we're good to go". I swear I love him because he knows I control EVERYTHING around me.), _**VictoriousForever10, xbeckandcatx (**_We'll see if I can fit that in.), _**AJ Kenobi, LittleMissVictorious: **Thank you guys for the reviews!

So as you know tomorrow is Mother's Day…well…my fiancée has surprised me a getaway (with the family) to San Diego for a few days…and I cannot take my laptop…so…updates when I get back? I'm sorry! Anywhoo, I'll talk to you guys then!

* * *

**All I Ask Of You**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Doesn't Anyone Stay Together Anymore?**

…

…

…

…

…

"La, la, la, laaa…" Cat sang softly, as Nathaniel was on her lap in front of the piano. She pressed down on the same key. "La, la, la, la, laaa…" She looked down at her son. "Now you try." She said, motioning to the piano.

Nathaniel was getting the gist of what she was doing, so he pressed a random key. "Laaa…" It was off key, but Cat still thought it was adorable that he wanted to learn her singing exercises she did every day. "Laa…" He sang as he pressed it again. "Laaa…laa…" He kept pressing the same key, surprising his mother. He was gradually singing the note. "Laa…"

Cat giggled. "Good job, Nathaniel."

Nathaniel took his finger off and clapped his hands. "Me good boy!"

Cat kissed his head. "Yes, baby, you're a good boy."

"Again, ma, again!" He pleaded, grabbing her hand to put on the piano keys.

"Alright." She gently put a finger on another note that was a bit higher than the last. "La, la, la, la, laaaa…" She pressed it over and over. "Let me know you something else." She put both hands on the keys and played different sounds. "Ooohhh, ooohhh, ooohhh, ohhh, ohhhh…" She continued playing. "Laaa, laaa, laaa, laaa, laaaaaa…" And again. "Fa-la, fa-la, fa-la, fa-la…" And then she had an idea. _**"**__**Deck the halls with boughs of holly, Fa la la la la, la la la la. Tis the season to be jolly, Fa la la la la, la la la la. **__**  
**__**Don we now our gay apparel, Fa la la, la la la, la la la. Troll the ancient Yuletide carol, Fa la la la la, la la la la. **__**  
**__**See the blazing Yule before us, Fa la la la la, la la la la. Strike the harp and join the chorus. Fa la la la la, la la la la. **__**  
**__**Follow me in merry measure, Fa la la la la, la la la la. While I tell of Yuletide treasure, Fa la la la la, la la la la. **__**  
**__**Fast away the old year passes, Fa la la la la, la la la la. Hail the new, ye lads and lasses, Fa la la la la, la la la la. **__**  
**__**Sing we joyous, all together, Fa la la la la, la la la la. Heedless of the wind and weather, Fa la la la la, la la la la…"**_ And Cat played a few more keys before ending the song. She giggled. "Did you like that?"

Nathaniel clapped his hands again. "Yay ma! Yay ma!"

Cat leaned down and kissed his cheek, holding him close. "I love my baby so much."

They heard panting come up the steps and looked over seeing Beck walk in through the open back doors. He was a bit sweaty. He smiled. "Hey, guys."

"Hi, daddy!" Nathaniel greeted. He turned towards his dad on Cat's lap. "Icky daddy!" He cringed at Beck's sweaty figure. Beck rolled his eyes and walked over giving Cat a kiss on the lips. Suddenly Nathaniel screamed. "NO! My ma-ma!" He hugged Cat, which he could only reach most of her pregnant stomach. "My ma-ma!"

Beck frowned. "I cannot believe he won't let me even kiss you." He said as he went upstairs to change from his long jog across the beach.

Cat giggled and ruffled Nathaniel's hair. "You, Mister, drive your daddy crazy."

Nathaniel smiled. "Ma-ma pretty!"

Cat could've cried. "And Nathaniel is handsome." She cooed.

Nathaniel pointed to the piano. "More!" Cat did as he requested and they adjusted themselves to they were facing the keys again. "Me now!" He put a finger on a key. "Laaa…"

Cat poked his side, making him giggle. "You're a natural at this."

Nathaniel picked at a few more keys, singing a few more notes.

Beck came back down and saw this. "Wow." He looked shocked. "You're already teaching him how to play piano."

"Not exactly." Cat answered him, letting Nathaniel have his independence. "I'm teaching him how to stay on key with singing. It's a fun little activity that will expand his mind. It's also good bonding time."

Beck smiled. "You're just the perfect mother, Cat."

Cat blushed and shook it off. "Okay, who wants a snack?"

Nathaniel gasped. "Me!"

Cat giggled. "Then let's get you a snack." She looked to Beck, who walked over. He took Nathaniel out of her arms and set him down, so he could help Cat up from the bench. She groaned, holding her 5 month pregnant stomach. "I should've figured that having twins would be more uncomfortable than my last pregnancy." She said.

Beck frowned. "Cat, I wish I could help you out here."

Cat smiled to him. "Just help me keep Nathaniel on track. It's hard since he's still developing and we have to stay on that, you know? Also, this is the stage where he may explore wanting to use the toilet, so we have to watch for that one as well."

Beck sighed and nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

"I know." She pecked his lips.

"NO!" Nathaniel suddenly screamed, crawling back to them from playing with a random toy. "My ma-ma!"

Beck growled. "We need to share, Nathaniel."

"No!" He scowled and then held his hands up. "Hold me!"

Beck leaned down to pick him up and hand him over to Cat, who kissed his cheek. "You're my precious, precious boy." She said softly, rubbing their noses together and Nathaniel giggled.

Beck couldn't help, but cherish the sight. Cat and Nathaniel had such a strong bond, it amazed him. It really did. Nathaniel loved his mother so much and always wanted to be with her, as Cat always seemed to calm him down and understand him better. Beck didn't feel jealous of that at all. He just loved to watch his family. He couldn't ask for a better life than this. He hoped Nathaniel was going to be okay when the twins arrived…that would be their biggest problem.

…

Around midnight that night, the phone started ringing. It was Cat's cell phone. Beck stirred, but didn't wake. Nathaniel was in his room, asleep as well. Cat huffed as she turned over and took her phone off the charger, pressing "ANSWER" and putting it to her ear, not looking at the caller ID. "Hello?" She answered in a sleepy voice and then yawning.

"_CAT! WAKE UP!" _

Cat startled awake then, bolting up and then hissing at the sudden movement for her pregnant stomach. "Jade?"

"_Cat, I need you alert here!"_

"Okay, hang on." Cat mumbled as she slowly let her get out of bed and tried not to wake her husband up. She went to the guest room and shut the door behind her. "Alright, go ahead." She said as she sat on the bed.

"_ANDRE LEFT ME RIGHT NOW!"_

Cat's eyes widened. "What? Why?"

"_He was getting pissy all because I didn't want him talking to some chick he was helping at the recording studio! He said I was always too jealous and he wished I wasn't! I told him I wasn't jealous, but I had a right to want him to stop talking to that chick! I mean, she was all over him! He's MY boyfriend! I'll be damned if I let some bimbo come in and steal him from me! He yelled and we argued and then he said he had enough, so he grabbed his jacket and keys and LEFT!" _

Cat's head was spinning by the end of the conversation. "Um…wow."

"_CAT, HELP ME HERE!"_

"First thing first, you need to take a few deep breaths and calm yourself." Cat told her sternly, hearing Jade take her advice. "Good. Now listen to me. You are suffering from major jealously, Jade."

"_I AM NOT!"_

"You are too, now be quiet and hear me out!" Cat snapped. "Andre is a good guy and such a keeper. He would never betray your trust. Sure, bimbos will throw themselves at him, but that doesn't mean he'll let them stay there. He doesn't want anyone else except for his fiancée, which is you, Jade. He loves you and only you."

"…_how do you know?"_

Cat sighed. "Experience, Jade. I may not have shown it, but when girls always flirt with Beck, I get worried that he'll be attracted to them and leave me. Especially when I was pregnant with Nathaniel, since I felt so fat and ugly. Every girl would look Beck up and down, but he stayed with me. He loves me and wants to be with me forever. I don't panic over the little things like other women. I trust him now and I know that he's going to be with me forever. Jade, our men love us for us."

"_But Cat…I don't know why I'm so protective of my men…every boyfriend I've had has left me because I'm always jealous and I argue with them about it until they're almost about ready to go jump off a bridge. Sometimes, I wonder how Andre has put up with me for so long. It's been a year since we first started dating and I've had my mood swings and I've had my tantrums. He's always accepted them though. It's scaring me because…I've never had a love like this. Why does he want to stay with me?"_

"Like I said: our men love us for us. You have flaws, Jade, yes, but you are such a good person deep inside, you deserve love. Andre may see your worst, but he surely has seen your best too. Andre has never been this involved with a girl before. Jade, he asked YOU to marry him. He moved in with you when you asked him…well, demanded. He's in love with YOU. It's you and no one else on his mind, Jade. One day, you'll understand that. Now enough talking to me. You hang up and then dial Andre's number, apologize to him, and let him come back home and talk about it. Talk about it. Communicate."

She heard Jade sigh deeply. _"You're completely right, Cat. I'm so glad to have a friend like you."_

"Thanks." Cat smiled. "Love you, Jade. Call me tomorrow and tell me what happens."

"_I will. Love you, Cat. Bye."_ And they hung up.

Cat took a deep breath and stood up from the bed. Before she could, Beck rushed in, looking frantic. She gave him a sad smile. "I'm sorry, love. Jade called."

He let out a breath and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her head. "I was so scared when you weren't in bed. I thought…the worst. I thought someone came and took you from me."

Cat leaned back and kissed his lips. "Oh, Beck, I'm okay. I'm never leaving you."

Beck sighed. "I hope not. I love you too much to let you go."


	26. Wake Up Call

**Teen mom to Darla, Keep Calm Eat Cupcakes, CourtsxBatFan, Chipy8910, XxAngel GirlxX, LittleMissVictorious, Glittergirl123, Ms. Romance, AJ Kenobi, VictoriousForever10, Xx-crazy-sorry-xX: **Thanks guys for reviewing :) You guys are awesome! BUT **we have a problem**…I'm having writer's block…on this story. This is the last chapter I have written, but after this, I've hit a brain-fart! AHH! I'm not used to this! I was hoping San Diego trip would ease my head and I'd get an idea, but NOTHING! Eep…we'll see what happens…I hope I'll be able to update this soon!

* * *

**All I Ask Of You**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Wake Up Call**

…

…

…

…

…

"And the end." Beck closed the baby book, Baby Beluga, and set it on Nathaniel's nightstand next to his new bed with railings on the side. He sighed as Nathaniel had sleepy eyes, but wasn't asleep yet. It was around 8 o'clock, but they liked to get him to bed early. Cat was already asleep, since she was feeling some discomfort earlier. Beck noticed Nathaniel's frown. "What's the matter, bud?"

Nathaniel look to his dad. "Ma-ma okay?" He asked innocently.

Beck rubbed his lips together. "Yes, son, she'll be okay." He wanted to believe that too. Cat was starting to worry him as well. They both could see how much she felt so uncomfortable and she couldn't relax. "Mommy's sleepy."

"Ma-ma sleepy?" Nathaniel questioned. Beck nodded. "Oh. Why?"

"Because she has two babies in her tummy, so she gets sleepy." He tried to explain as well as he could.

"Oh." Nathaniel huffed. "I want mommy."

Beck kissed his head. "She'll come get you in the morning, alright?"

Nathaniel pouted, but nodded. "Okay, daddy. Sleep now." He yawned.

Beck chuckled, getting up. "Alright, sleep now. Goodnight, Nathaniel. I love you."

"Love daddy." He whispered as he trailed off to sleep.

Beck smiled as he turned out the lamp light, but he turned on Nathaniel's Buzz Lightyear nightlight. He walked out of the room, keeping the door open and walked straight to his and Cat's, which was only across the hall. He walked in to see his wife sound asleep in their bed, curled up, and her arms around her stomach protectively. She was dressed in her new maternity pajamas he surprised her with. He sighed as he changed into his own PJ's and then went to lay down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her petite figure and kissed her head. "I hope you're okay, babygirl." He whispered close to her ear. "You mean the world to me and Nathaniel." He kissed her head once more and then put his head on the pillow, drifting off to sleep.

…

Beck was awoken to shaking and panting. He sat up and saw his wife next to him, sitting up and wincing in pain. "Oh my god, Cat, what's wrong?" He asked in panic.

Cat whimpered. "Something…wrong…I can't…breathe…"

Beck immediately grabbed his cell phone and dialed 9-1-1, telling them the address and then hung up. "Cat, I'm going to go take Nathaniel real quick to Jason's, and he'll watch him, alright?" Beck said in a hurry.

Cat nodded. "Okay." She croaked.

"Don't move." He kissed her cheek and then rushed out of the room, going to Nathaniel's. He saw his 16 month old sound asleep on his bed, but Beck grabbed his sides and lifted him up from the bed, grabbing his full diaper bag that they always had packed for emergencies like these. Nathaniel stirred as Beck ran down the stairs.

Nathaniel moaned. "Daddy?"

Beck didn't answer as he opened the front door, leaving it open for the ambulance, and ran next door. He rang the doorbell and knocked continuously until the familiar neighbor opened the door. Jason rubbed his eyes. "Beck? What the-"

"Jason, there is something wrong with Cat and the ambulance is on the way, can you please watch Nathaniel until I know what's going on and then I'll come-"

"Beck, breathe!" Jason said as he took Nathaniel from Beck's arms and the diaper bag. "I have him, don't worry. Get back over there. I hear the sirens close."

Beck nodded. "Okay thanks." He gave Nathaniel a quick kiss as the child was already asleep on Jason's shoulder. He ran back over to the house and ran inside, again leaving the front door open, and ran upstairs. Cat was out of bed, holding the railings of the bedpost, breathing heavily as she held her stomach with the other hand. "Cat, what are you doing up?" He hastily asked as he carried her like his new bride and they went down the stairs. Cat was unable to answer. The ambulance rushed in and he sat her on the gurney they brought in. "She's having pains in her stomach and she's 6 months pregnant!" Beck blurted out. "Help her, please!"

"Stay calm, sir." One of the paramedics said as they began wheeling Cat to the ambulance. Beck said he was going with them after slipping on some shoes by the front door. He shut the door behind him and they put Cat in the back and Beck stepped in before the other paramedic shut the doors and began driving to the hospital. The paramedic was taking Cat's blood pressure while she was moaning in pain. "Her blood pressure is high."

Beck had watery eyes, listening to everything he was recording. His wife was answering the man's questions as best as she could, but she was pale and weak. The medic put an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose and did some other stuff Beck couldn't put his finger on of what it was. He was just in shock that this was happening. They were happy and in paradise for the past four months and then this happens. Sure, he did realize that Cat, with her tiny figure, would be having issues carrying twins, but this was unfathomable.

They arrived at the hospital and went inside, but the worst part came…the horrid words Beck always hated hearing.

"You need to wait right here, sir." One of the doctors told him and Beck gave Cat a kiss on the head before sitting down in one of the waiting chairs in the hallway. He watched as they wheeled her away to the examination room.

He dropped his head in his hands, wanting to cry.

Soon he felt a hand on his shoulder, so he immediately looked up, seeing the doctor. He stood up and wiped away the tears. "What happened?"

"We did a full examination on your wife." The doctor started.

Beck's eyes widened. "Already?"

The doctor raised an eyebrow. "It's been 45 minutes, sir."

Beck was surprised he was in a state of depression for that long, thinking nothing, but what would be going wrong, but he shrugged it off. "Well…how's my wife?"

"She's healthy." He said first thing, relieving a bit of stress from Beck. "But the twins are going through what we call Fetal Growth Restriction."

Beck trembled. "What's that?"

"It's where the babies are having trouble growing correctly because there's not enough room in the womb and also…well, these things happen naturally too, especially with twins." The doctor explained. "If it was any worse, we'd have to perform immediate delivery."

Beck ran his hands through his hair. "Oh my god."

"But we've managed to control things and save the twins." The doctor confirmed. "They'll be alright, but the next time your wife goes through this, we're going to have to delivery early, which is dangerous for twins."

Beck nodded in understanding. "So…so what now?"

"We'll have your wife spend the night here and you can take her home in the morning." The doctor answered. "She needs to be on bed rest. I understand you have a 1 year old and that's going to be quite difficult to keep control of."

Beck sighed. "Yeah…Cat and our son are inseparable."

"Hmm…" The doctor sighed. "Well, you need to watch for things. Your wife is very fragile right now and will be until she delivers. She cannot be on her feet too long, Mr. Oliver."

Beck nodded. "Yeah, don't worry about that."

"Good." The doctor smiled. "You can go see your wife now. She's down the hall, room 111."

Beck thanked the doctor and rushed down there to her room. He just wanted to see for himself that she was alright. He walked in and sighed in relief when he saw Cat humming to her stomach, rubbing it. She looked up and saw her husband, giving him a small smile. He walked up and took her hand. "Oh, Cat…"

Cat giggled. "You must be really tired of me scaring you, huh?"

Beck chuckled. "It's good exercise, I guess." He leaned down and kissed her lips gently. "I love you, Cat. I'm so glad you're alright. And the twins, I'm glad they're okay."

Cat nodded. "Me too. I miss my Nathaniel though."

"I know, I know, but it's going to be okay." Beck smiled. "He's fine. He was still asleep when I left him with Jason. And Jason's a patient guy, so he can handle our son."

"Yes, you're right." Cat sighed. "I'm so sleepy."

"Rest, Cat. I'm here. I'm not leaving." Beck told her softly as she drifted back off to sleep. He let out a breath and sat down in the chair nearest to her bed. "She's okay." He whispered to himself. "They're okay…"


	27. We Fly So Close

**Xbeckandcatx, Jeremy Shane, XBrokenSanityX, Five Pies To The Face, LittleMissVictorious, CourtsxBatFan, 2007 gracee, chipy8910, icarlyfanatic101, Robin Is My Boy, Glittergirl123, Teen mom to Darla, AJ Kenobi: **YAY! I forced myself to sit down as Nathaniel finally took a nap (he's sick with a cold) and I wrote this dang chapter! And since the house is spotless clean, Izzy is finally asleep with his brand new injured broken arm, Jayson (my fiancée) is on a business trip, and my other two brothers are playing games…I'm going to take some time and write the next chapter! Review! (Sorry if I talk/wrote too much.) OH and new story up: Jade's Big Mistake. Go check it out :)

* * *

**All I Ask Of You**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**We Fly So Close**

…

…

…

…

…

"DAD!" 19 month old Nathaniel Beckett Oliver screamed out as he ran around the house, looking for his father. "DAD! DAD!"

Beck came into the living room from the kitchen with his pointer finger to his mouth. "Sshhh, Nathaniel. Mommy's sleeping. What's wrong?"

"PEE!" Nathaniel yelled out. "PEE!"

Beck groaned. He kept stalling on buying Nathaniel a training potty seat because he was upset his son was already walking, running, talking, and wanting to use the "big boy" seat. It seemed like yesterday that he was holding his newborn son in his arms for the first time. He thought he looked like E.T., but he was still beautiful in a way. Now here he was…that little alien look-a-like now resembled his father, except his eyes were of his mother. He was over a year and a half old. And an energetic bunny.

Beck sighed. "No, bud. We're still doing diapers."

Nathaniel glared. "NO! PEE!"

Beck shook his head. "Did you go pee in your diaper?"

"No." Now his son looked to be pouting. "Mean daddy."

"Are you hungry, bud?" Beck asked, trying to get the kid's mind off of the task at hand.

"I want mommy." Nathaniel mumbled, pointing up the stairs.

"Let's go see if mommy's awake." Beck took his son into his arms, lifting him up with a grunt, feeling the child gain a few more pounds. "You're getting big, son."

"I want mommy."

Beck rolled his eyes. "I heard you the first time." He opened the door quietly to his bedroom he shared with his 8 month pregnant wife, who was on bed rest until the twins she was carrying were born. Her body had gradually weakened, but she felt fine otherwise. He was glad for that. Poor Nathaniel was the one suffering too. He missed his mom doing things with him. He wasn't happy now that his father was doing the chores he used to do with his mom. His dad didn't make it fun like his mom did.

Cat was asleep on her side of the bed, but still a reasonable distance from the edge. She was propped up by pillows against the bed-frame behind her. The quilts were up to her waist and her hands were resting on her stomach. She looked to be in a peaceful sleep. Beck smiled. Cat was always glowing during their pregnancies. When she was pregnant with Nathaniel, she was absolutely radiant to him. With twins, she still looked amazing.

Nathaniel wiggled around. "Sleep with mom." He whined.

Before Beck could tell him now, he heard a tiny giggle. He looked over to Cat, who sleepily opened her eyes, looking to her boys. "You want a nap with mom?" She asked Nathaniel, who nodded. Beck put Nathaniel on the bed and the one year old crawled to his mother's side, where he curled up to her side. Beck came over and sat on the side of the bed, watching Cat hum Nathaniel to sleep. She smiled after kissing her son's head and then looked to her husband. "Hi."

Beck smiled back. "Hi, beautiful. Are you sleeping alright?"

Cat nodded. "Yes. My back is killing me, but it's the start of those rotten Braxton Hicks." Beck chuckled. "Did you and Nathaniel go get his training potty seat yet?" Beck bit his lip and Cat frowned. "Beck, I asked you to help me keep Nathaniel going. He has to grow up sometime. I can't do these things right now for him, so I need your help here. He's wanted to use the toilet and this is the time to do it before the twins arrive."

Beck sighed. "Alright, alright. We'll go after he wakes up."

"Why don't you go now?" Cat told him. "I used the bathroom a few minutes ago, so I'm good there. Nathaniel's napping and I'm about ready to go back to sleep. We're fine."

Beck rubbed his lips together before giving in. "Okay, you win."

Cat giggled. "As always, right?"

"Right." He leaned over and kissed her lips. "I'll be back in a little bit."

"We'll be waiting." Cat whispered as he kissed her again and then freshened up before grabbing his keys and cell phone. When he left the room, Cat looked to her firstborn son in her arms, sleeping peacefully, and ran her fingers through his wild brown hair. "Oh, how I adore you, my baby boy." She leaned her head on his gently, holding him more protectively. "I love you more than the son, the moon, and all the stars in the sky at night."

…

Beck walked into the local Wal-Mart and hated all the people that were always there. No matter what time he went to the supermarket, there were always hundreds of people. He just focused on getting his shopping cart and then heading the baby section. He needed to get the training toilet seat, pull-up diapers, and they were trying to keep stocking up on newborn diapers for the twins, so they wouldn't panic on not having enough when get arrive.

"Hello, sexy."

Beck groaned as he turned to a slim, 5'4'' woman behind him that looked to be in her early 20's and she had a flirtatious smile plastered on her face. Her voice had a Spanish accent, like almost every person in Cancun. "Can I help you with something?" Beck grumbled as he focused on putting the diapers in the basket.

"Just curious what a totally hot guy is doing buying diapers and baby stuff." She giggled. "You look too young to be having babies."

"Well, I'm married with a 1 year old, and twins on the way." Beck told her sharply. "My gorgeous wife and I have been married for 6 years now."

"I don't believe you."

Beck held up his left hand that had a silver wedding ring on his ring finger. "Believe it." He said bluntly as he moved on towards the pull-up diapers.

"Aren't you Beck Oliver?" She suddenly asked.

Beck sighed. "Guilty."

"So your wife is Caterina Oliver?"

"Yes, she is."

The woman gasped. "Oh wow! I saw her and your son on the front page of a magazine almost a year ago! They were so precious!" She smiled to Beck. "Sorry for flirting with you. I can be so forward sometimes. You're wife is such a sweetheart, so I'm certainly not going to interfere here." She went to walk away. "Nice meeting you!"

Beck shook his head. "Random." He let it go and headed to the potty training section.

…

Beck bought three of the potties so Nathaniel could have one in every bathroom: one in the downstairs, one in the hallway bathroom upstairs, and the bathroom in their room. He was ambushed by paparazzi as he was leaving the Wal-Mart, which only annoyed the poor celebrity even more that day. He was getting baby things because he had a 1 year old and twins coming…ooh, story of the week! He rolled his eyes to himself as he took most of the bags upstairs.

Paparazzi needed lives.

"DADDY!" He saw Nathaniel at the top of the staircase, but he was blocked by the gate they had there so he wouldn't go down the stairs. "DADDY!"

He usually would greet his son, but the tone in Nathaniel's voice worried him. Beck dropped the items and ran up. "Is mom okay?" He asked as calmly as he could, which wasn't much.

Nathaniel took his hand and led him to their bedroom, where Cat was panting on the bed with tears in her eyes. "Mommy wet the bed!" He screamed out.

Beck raised an eyebrow. "Wet the bed?"

Cat whimpered, yet giggled at Nathaniel's explanation. "In a way, yes." She smiled to Beck through the pain. "My water broke."


	28. Can't Turn Back The Years

**Chipy8910, icarlyfanatic101, Teen mom to darla, xbeckandcatx, LittleMissVictorious, CourtsxBatFan, Glittergirl123, Robin Is My Boy, AJ Kenobi, and xScreamingxAngelx: **Thanks guys for reviewing :) they cheered me up because I am in major depression right now…I didn't get a manager position I have been fighting for at work, so I'm very sad :( yes, sad. I'm so sad, I haven't eaten in two days...and I don't want to eat. But your kind words about the story cheer me up :) Thanks again!

**All I Ask Of You**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**Can't Turn Back The Years**

…

…

…

…

…

Beck sat on the rocking chair in the hospital room, watching Cat and Nathaniel hold the twins. Yes, Nathaniel was sort of holding one. Cat was helping him. They had twin boys. Julian Matthew Oliver was born at 8:23am on this day, September 28th. Anthony Ray Oliver was born at 8:59 on the same day, obviously. Cat was severely exhausted, but was a trooper in front of Nathaniel and Beck. The twins came out healthy, yet small. Julian was 4 pounds and 2oz, while Anthony was 4 pounds and 8oz.

Again, Beck thought they looked like E.T…but Cat just smacked his arm and called him an insensitive jerk. He shrugged it off. He only spoke the truth. He already took pictures on his Pear-Phone and sent them to their friends and family. Their replies were hilarious…everyone wanted to come down and help out, but Beck told them "No" as nicely as he could. As much as they would appreciate the help, he and Cat had to get the babies situated in a peaceful atmosphere, along with paying close attention to Nathaniel, who had to get used to have other kids around.

Cat smiled to Beck and he walked over to her. "Hey, you."

Beck kissed her head. "Hi. I love you."

"I love you too." Cat sighed as she saw the sleeping child in her arms and Nathaniel sleeping against her side with him carefully holding the sleeping twin in his arms. "Look at us." Cat suddenly said softly. "We've been married for 6 years and we have three children." She shook her head and smiled. "Did you really think at the age of 14 when Jade set us up we would've made it this far?"

Beck nodded. "Yup."

Cat raised an eyebrow, looking back at him. "Really?"

"Yes." Beck stuck his hands in his pockets. "The moment I saw you, Cat, I fell in love with your beauty. The second I heard your voice and laugh, I feel in love with hearing it all the time. We had so much in common, yet so much to learn about each other and different things. We completed each other. Cat, I had no belief in love until I met you. You changed everything for me. You made me a better person and made my life paradise."

…

_"Cat…today was really…fun."_

_Cat bit her lip. "Does that mean you want to see me again?"_

_Beck smiled to her. "Yes, ma'am."_

_Even though they didn't tell each other that night, but both felt it inside…_

_It was love at first sight._

…

_Cat fiddled with her fingers. "Do you…do you really like me? Like…am I your kind of girlfriend material?"_

_Beck put an arm around her and she immediately curled up to him. "Let me answer that for you." He took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes. "Cat, we've been going out on dates for over a month now. Each date has been better and better than the last. I love spending every day with you. I hope you feel the same way."_

_Cat nodded, giving him a small smile. "Yes, I do."_

_"In that case…Cat…" Beck grinned. "Will you be my official girlfriend?"_

_Cat squeaked with joy and put her arms around him, careful not to spill the popcorn on his lap. "Yay! Yes!"_

…

"I thought it was love at first sight too." Cat told him suddenly. "But…to me married and with three children…I never would've fathomed. We were only teenagers though."

"We may have been young, but Lord knows, we knew what we felt was real." Beck smiled. "I just had this absolutely strong feeling that we'd be together forever. Even though, at first, we did have a bump in the road."

Cat nodded. "Robbie."

…

_"Cat, I really like you." Robbie tried to convince her. "I can treat you so much better than Beck does."_

_"Beck treats me good." Cat said softly. "I really like Beck."_

_"But you can like me better." Robbie growled, squeezing her wrist a little._

_Cat whimpered as she attempted to pull her arm away. "That hurts…" Robbie leaned towards her and she screamed as she pushed him away. "No!" The double doors slammed open and Robbie immediately jumped away from Cat. Cat tried to recover from the scare. She looked to the door and saw her friends and boyfriend. "Beck." She quietly sobbed._

_Beck jogged over to her with worry. "Cat, are you okay?" He hugged her._

_"He almost stole my first kiss." Cat mumbled into his shirt._

_Beck gulped. "I'm here now. He can't hurt you."_

…

_"Cat Valentine!" He pointed to Cat, who was blinking in confusion in the middle of a crowd with the sleeping puppy in her hands. "Beck will NEVER treat you good like I could! He buys you off with a PUPPY? Unacceptable!"_

_"But I asked him to get me a puppy." Cat explained, certainly very lost in what was happening._

_"Regardless, Cat!" Robbie snapped at her, making Beck, Jade, and Andre not happy he was directing his anger all on Cat. "You belong with me!"_

_Cat was suddenly feeling very uncomfortable, so she ran to Beck, who gladly wrapped an arm around her._

_"You're making a mistake, Cat!" Robbie kept yelling. "You'll be mine one day!"_

…

_Beck looked back over at Robbie, who was smirking. "Get out or else I'm going to get arrested for hurting you."_

_Robbie shrugged. "Fine. I'm sure Cat has learned her lesson and saw how much pleasure I can give her, so she'll come running to me and dump you soon enough."_

_Beck rolled his eyes. "In your dreams. Get over yourself. Leave Cat alone."_

_Robbie snickered and began walking out back to the party. They didn't want to cause a scene so didn't stop him._

_"And Robbie!" Beck called out. Robbie turned back to him. "If you ever mark my girlfriend again, I will hurt you."_

_Robbie chuckled. "We'll see about that." And he walked out._

…

"Yeah, he was a big problem." Beck chuckled. "And remember that drama with Tori?"

Cat groaned. "Who could forget?"

…

_Cat stood before him as he was sitting down at the table. She took her phone out of her jean pocket and showed him the text message picture. He gasped when he saw a picture of him kissing Tori…it had been a split second when Beck had his hands on her hips and eyes closed because of shock. But as the saying goes: a picture is worth a thousand words. In Cat's POV, it would look like he enjoyed it and was making out with her. __**"Oh, And the award for  
The best liar goes to you (goes to you)  
For making me believe (that you)  
That you could be faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech, OHHH!" **__She put her phone away and tears were leaving her eyes. The emotion in her singing voice gave everyone the chills. Beck tried to take her hand, but she ripped her hand away. Quickly, she took the tiny promise ring he gave to her on their 2 year anniversary off her left ring finger and harshly put it in his hand. To Beck, that hurt more than anything in the world._

…

_Robbie gulped, but Tori ran up and nudged him. "No, we didn't! I kissed Beck! He loves me, not you!" She turned Beck around and smacked her lips on his, holding his face there._

_Cat put her hands over her eyes. "Stop, Tori!" She sobbed. "Please!"_

_Beck pushed her off and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. "Get away from me!" He told the Latina. _

…

"And then those times you were in the hospital and injured." Cat giggled. "You used to get yourself all bruised up. Sometimes we thought your job may kill you."

"Yeah, I remember those." Beck smiled. "You always freaked out even when I just had a cold."

…

_"How are you feeling, my love?" She put a hand to his forehead. "You're still so warm."_

_He sighed deeply and coughed a little. "I feel like the kiss of death."_

_"You look like it too."_

_Beck frowned. "Thanks, babe." He said sarcastically. "I'm so sorry Valentine's Day this year is turning out so bad. I wish I didn't catch this stupid cold and then your Valentine's wouldn't have been ruined."_

_Cat put a hand gently on his cheek. "Don't feel that way. Besides, I came over to make sure you have everything you need and to keep you company if you want it. So we're still together. It's just different type of date." She stood up. "I'm going to go make you some Chicken Noodle Soup and you can take your medicine after you eat."_

_He smiled weakly at her as she pushed him gently down back to his pillow. "You are my angel."_

…

_"Alright, Beck, let's try to do this!" Cat said, as she prepared herself for this difficult task. She already had Beck sit up on the edge of the bed with his casted leg out. She put his arm over her shoulders and took a deep breath. "Okay, remember, you have to help me here."_

_"Yeah, I know." Beck said in a guilty tone. He felt bad Cat had to help him just walking to the __freaking__ bathroom, but what else could he do? He had to pee sometime! "Alright, babygirl, let me know when you're ready."_

_Cat took another deep breath and nodded. "Okay…1, 2, 3!" She grunted as she and Beck worked together to pull himself up. He used his good leg to help and Cat held the rest of his weight. She held back the pain as she panted. "Alright, we are almost there. Now, lean on me. Let's take this one step at a time." Beck nodded. "Okay. First step." She walked with him, but he lost balance and they fell to the ground. "Not a good step." She groaned from pain. She sat up as Beck sat himself up. "This is going to be a bit harder than we thought."_

…

"You were always there for me through it all though." Beck smiled. "We can't forget all the performances together either."

Cat nodded. "Yes, those are the best memories."

…

_Cat blinked. "I'm so confused." Everyone laughed._

_Beck chuckled. "I bet. Cat, these past four months of being with you has been the best four months of my life."_

_Cat was teary eyed. "Me too."_

_"You're my favorite girl." He winked. "This is my 4 month anniversary gift to you." Beck looked back at the band. "Ready?" They all gave him a nod and he smiled to Cat again. He started playing his guitar. "__**She is so innocent,  
When she speaks I listen,  
She is my angel  
Sent from up above, ah-ove, ah-ove, ah-ove…"**_

_Cat blushed as he quickly pointed to her._

…

_Beck slowed down a bit as he and Cat stared into each other's eyes as if they were the only two people on earth. "__**There you come with your big brown eyes and I'm  
So sure you've got me mesmerized.  
Sick around."**_

_As they finished, Beck's whole family cheered and whistled, asking for an encore. Cat giggled as she leaned into Beck's hold. Beck couldn't stop smiling with pride_

…

"And all the fantastic trips with our friends." Cat exclaimed quietly.

…

_"The woods surprise us a lot." Cat told him. "Every time Jade and I come here, there's always something new and shocking we see. It's unpredictable in the snowy mountains, you know? Quite fun and exciting." She sighed. "That's why I love coming here. Everything is always on the move. Nothing stands still. It's nice for a change once and a good while."_

_Beck kissed her cheek. "I don't ever want us to change though."_

_Cat smiled brightly at him. "Me neither!"_

…

_As Andre, Robbie, and Jade stayed at the bonfire party, Beck grabbed Sleepy and Cat and they went for a walk along the beach shore together, running around and playing with the puppy, who was so excited to be there._

_As Sleepy was distracted with another crab, Beck picked Cat up into his arms as if he was carrying his bride after a wedding, and spun around with her and they both fell to the ground. Once they recovered from laughing so hard, their lips connected._

…

"And then all of our first-times." Beck grinned as Cat rolled her eyes.

…

_Beck leaned down a bit, but remembered it would be her first kiss. Cat looked to him pleadingly as she tugged his shirt a bit to pull him down. "Are you sure, Cat?" He asked in a whisper, wanting only her to be happy and have no regrets._

_Cat nodded. "Yes…I want you to be my first kiss, Beck."_

_With that answer from her, Beck leaned down and gently connected their lips together. They couldn't tell you how long they stood there, enjoying the moment of a lifetime and taking in the bliss, but they could tell you that it was the most memorable kiss in history._

…

_Beck leaned down so their foreheads were touching and noses connecting. She rubbed her nose against his and he held her close. "I love you more than anything in the world."_

_Cat sobbed out of happiness and sighed deeply, leaning onto him. "Oh, Beck…I love you too."_

_Beck kissed her head as he ran his fingers through her hair with one hand and the other was rubbing her back to comfort her. "Cat, I couldn't live without you even if I tried. You are the only one for me."_

…

_"Oh my gosh, isn't this wonderful, Beck?" Cat said in awe, still holding Beck's hand._

_Beck nodded. "It sure is, babygirl." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Happy 1 year anniversary, Cat." He whispered in her ear and she quickly pecked his lips._

…

_"Hey, Cat." He whispered into her ear._

_She shivered. "Yes?"_

_"Happy Anniversary."_

_She gave him an odd look as he grinned. "What?"_

_"This is the one year anniversary since we confessed our love for one another." Beck kissed her cheek as she blushed and leaned her head onto his shoulder behind her. "Ever since last year, I've fallen deeper and deeper in love with you."_

_"Same here." Cat smiled to him and looked to him, kissing his lips. "I love you." She said against his lips and he kissed her again._

…

Everything was just so familiar, so far away to the married couple, as they returned back to reality. They looked down at their three children with pride. "But guess what, Cat?" Cat looked up to her husband, who took her hand. "We made it. We've been an official couple for 13 years. We've been marriage for 6 years. We can make it the rest of our lives too." He leaned down and kissed her lips. "We can make it through anything."

"As long as we have each other." Cat whispered, smiling at him. "I love you."

"And I love you." Beck kissed all three of his sons' heads. "And I love you three too."

* * *

**A/N: I just thought we'd take a trip down memory lane for the first story before this, because some people have forgotten this is the SEQUEAL to Love At First Sight. Beck and Jade NEVER dated, remember that.**


	29. Some Kind Of Miracle

**TheDreamer006, CourtsxBatFan, XBrokenSanityX, Angel-DemonPrincess12, Robin Is My Boy, Chipy8910, Glittergirl123, xScreamingxAngelx, Teen mom to Darla, icarlyfanatic101, AJ Kenobi, and Hi' I Am Human **_(YES! You do exist, but you reviewed right after I put up the next chapter! I saw the email for your review alert right after I posted it and I was all "Son of a- that always happens!" so I was feeling guilty :( I'm sorry.)_**: **Thanks everyone for reviewing! Sorry if some of the questions you asked weren't answered…I am worn out from working all day. I think I'm going to go take a nap with my son :) Review again! Please?

* * *

**All I Ask Of You**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**Some Kind Of Miracle**

…

…

…

…

…

Beck watched as Cat dressed Nathaniel up for their trip to the grocery store. Beck insisted Cat go with Nathaniel, seeing how she hadn't really spent any time outdoors since her hospital visit when she was 6 months pregnant. Sure, that mean he was going to be home alone with the twins, who were only a month old, but he still insisted that Cat and Nathaniel have quality time. Yes, they had spent time together even when Cat was pregnant, but it wasn't the same as before.

He saw his wife dressed in a jean mini-skirt, a sparkly white tank top, with white flip-flops. Her hair was up in a slick back ponytail, held back with a white scrunchie, and she was glad to have her figure back. She was getting lucky, as she put it. She dressed Nathaniel in a tank onezie that had the cursive writing "Daddy's Big Boy" on the front and little jean shorts, with sandals on his feet. She attempted to do something with his hair, but she gave up and left it wild.

"You two look so beautiful." Beck said once Cat finished with Nathaniel and stood up. She walked up to him as Nathaniel grabbed his "Woody" toy to take with him. "Be careful, please."

"Of course." Cat smiled. "You couldn't last a day without us."

"No, I wouldn't." Beck chuckled. "Never. But don't hurry back either. I don't want you rushed. Enjoy your time with Nathaniel and get some fresh air."

Cat pecked his lips. "This is so nice. I can't believe you're doing this for me. No offense, but the first few months with Nathaniel weren't exactly pleasant between us. I never was able to do anything or go anywhere."

"I'm making up for that now." Beck said firmly. "We're pros now."

Cat giggled. "I don't know about that, but we'll see." She turned to her oldest son. "Let's go kiss your brothers goodbye and let's go."

"Where we going, mama?" Nathaniel asked, keeping a tight grip on his Woody and taking his mother's petite hand, following her to the twins' room.

"We are going to the store." Cat told him as Beck picked the one year old up. "Give brothers kisses."

Nathaniel kissed the sleeping Julian first, and then Beck took him to the other crib so he could kiss Anthony. "I love my brothers." Nathaniel said when Beck put him down. "I love them."

"You're going to be the best big brother, Nathaniel." Beck said as he kneeled down to him, as Cat made sure the twins had everything they needed before she left. "We're going to hang out with Julian and Anthony a lot, huh?"

Nathaniel nodded. "They can play with my Woody!"

Beck raised his eyebrows. "Really? I thought Woody was your best friend."

"He is!" Nathaniel exclaimed. "But I love my brothers and I love Woody! I share!"

Beck smiled with pride. "That's my little man." As he stood back up, Cat turned to him. "I'll walk you guys out." He said as he picked Nathaniel up into his arms. Cat opened the gate to the staircase and they walked down. She opened the other one that led to the first floor, so Nathaniel couldn't go upstairs when he was down here. Beck set Nathaniel down and went outside with them as Cat strapped him in. He opened the driver's door for his wife and kissed her lips. "Again, I plead, please be careful, Cat."

Cat giggled, her eyes covered with her sunglasses. She reached back to Nathaniel, handing him his tiny pair of sunglasses he liked wearing. "We're going to be alright. We'll never leave you."

"Good." Beck smiled as he backed away from the SUV and watched as they drove off. He went back inside and up the stairs. The twins were still sound asleep, so he took the baby monitor and went into his bedroom, sitting down on the bed. Suddenly memories ran through his head of how much he and Cat have really been through. He was worried when she left the house with their one year old to go to the grocery store…but that's understandable.

He had almost lost her so many times…could you blame him?

…

_Jade came up and helped Cat to her feet. "Come on, Cat. Beck's coming right now." She said, with worry and seriousness. Cat tried to tell her not to get so riled up, but her nose was burning from the water that she took in. She felt herself being forced to sit down on a blanket under the umbrella they rented and towel around her shoulders. Jade helped get the water out of her eyes as the coughing sort of ceased._

_"CAT!" Beck's worried voice came closer and closer._

_Cat could finally see clearly as Beck stopped running with Andre and kneeled before her with terrified eyes. "Beck…I'm sorry."_

_Beck ignored what she said and checked her over, making sure she was alright. "Oh my god, don't scare me like that again. We were heading back to shore when I saw you slip down and get covered by the wave." He put a hand gently on her cheek and smiled softly. "How's my girl feeling?"_

_Cat shrugged, finally breathing normally and getting some strength back. "I'm much better now. I think I need to sit out for a little while though."_

_Beck nodded. "Me too."_

…

_"It was appendicitis." Beck whispered. "You're appendix was erupting, but unfortunately, since we couldn't get you medical attention in time, it burst." He paled. "Cat…if we weren't rescued…you would've…you would've…" Beck kissed her forehead. "I'm so happy you're alive."_

_Cat smiled. "Me too. I'm sorry this vacation went bad. Jade and I shouldn't have pressured you and the boys to go with us. We thought it'd be fun. But it turned into a nightmare." She said grimly._

_"Everything else about the trip was amazing and fun-filling." Beck told her. "The only nightmare was…almost…losing you."_

_"Well, I'm here and not going anywhere." Cat reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. "I love you too much to leave you behind."_

_"Anywhere you go, I go." Beck told her, thinking the same thing she was. "Because we'll be together forever."_

_"And no one will ever keep us apart." Cat said sweetly._

…

_Cat moved away from him, but turned around on the bed and looked him in the eyes. He took both of her hands into his. "What if I had been shot? I would've left without…without telling you I love you one last time. I would've left you after arguing with you."_

_Beck couldn't take it anymore. He let go of her hands and reached over as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her over onto his lap. He rocked her back and forth in his arms. His heart was racing at the thought of never holding her in his arms again. He could hardly breathe at the agony he was feeling. "I'll…I'll never fight with you again." He whispered. "I'm never going to leave you alone in a place like that EVER again. I will NEVER leave you and NOT say "I Love You" because…because…because you never know if…" He sobbed into her hair, putting on hand on her head, pulling her closer to him. "I beg of you to never leave me. I'm begging you."_

…

_"AHH! BECK!"_

_Beck's heart almost stopped at the cry of his girlfriend, who was upstairs alone. He jumped across the broken glass again, trying to keep his balance through the shaking, but before he could leave the kitchen, Andre grabbed him and made him stay with him in the doorway. "Let go! I have to get to her!" Beck snapped at his best friend, who was holding him back._

_Andre growled to keep a grip on Beck. "Stop fighting me! You're safe right here in the doorway!"_

_"But Cat doesn't know what to do in an earthquake!" Beck continued to try and get out of Andre's hold, but Andre wasn't budging. "CAT! GET IN THE DOORWAY! UNDER YOUR BED! SOMEWHERE! CAT? CAT!" Beck kept yelling to her, but he was receiving no answer. "Oh my god, let me go, Andre! She's hurt! She's not answering me! She's hurt! I can't live without her! Please!"_

_CRASH!_

_Some crashing was heard upstairs and Beck now lost it. "NO! NO! CAT! NO!"_

…

_She burst out into tears and sobs, collapsing to the floor. Beck shut the door and locked it, and then picked Cat gently into his arms and walked her upstairs. He laid her in her unmade bed. What was on top of the covers almost stopped his heart. An unloaded gun with bullets next to it. "No…" He whispered as tears came to his eyes. "NO!" He punched the wall, making Cat flinch from under the covers. "How could you want to KILL yourself? HOW? Cat, don't I make you happy?"_

_Cat sat up. "Yes, yes, you do. But Beck…you can do so much with your life without me ruining it."_

_"Cat, how the hell are you ruining me when YOU are the one who made me who I am today?" Beck snapped._

…

_Beck's heart almost stopped as he raced to the phone and grabbed it from his grandmother. "Andre, what happened to Cat?"_

_"__Man, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I know I told you I'd watch over her, but it all happened so fast! I'm sorry!" __Beck felt quite nauseous at the sound of Andre's voice, considering he had never heard him so scared and guilt-ridden._

_"Andre, shut up and tell me what happened to her?" Beck yelled, almost in tears._

_"__We were all hanging out at the park when it started raining. Robbie offered Cat a ride home, but obviously she wouldn't go with him alone, so he was getting mad. They started arguing and Robbie tried to run away from her, but he realized he was in the middle of the street and a car was speeding down the road! Cat, being the freaking angel she is, rushed out and pushed him out of the way!"_

_Beck collapsed against the nearest wall and fell to his butt. His heart was officially broken. "Oh my god." He breathed out, still trying to grasp the situation._

…

_Beck's heart stopped for a moment as he rolled out of bed, still tangled up in the bed sheets. He struggled to get free and then ran down the stairs, almost tripping to break his neck in the process. Outside on his patio he saw __him__ on top of his wife._

_Eff-no._

_Eff-effing-no!_

_Beck stomped out there, never feeling such rage. No mercy. Danny was dead. He made it out there and grabbed Danny by the top of his head of hair and the back of his shirt, prying him off his wife and thrown across the porch. His fists were clenched till they were white and he was hiding a growl in his throat. He turned to his wife for a quick second. She was breathing heavily and crying. "Cat."_

_"Beck." She whimpered. "He hurt me."_

_That was all it took to send Beck over the edge. No one hurts his babygirl._

…

_He saw her on the balcony…_

_She was sitting on the edge, looking down at the first floor, which would hurt if she pushed herself off. He knew not to startle her. He walked up behind her as quietly as he could. She was absolutely silent, but lost in her thoughts. He made it behind her and immediately wrapped his arms around her body, carefully pulling her back onto the balcony. She started sobbing and crying, holding on to him for dear life._

_Beck broke into tears as well._

_"Beck!" She screamed as they went back in the bedroom. "There's something wrong! THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG! What's wrong with me? Why do I hate my child? Why do I want to kill it? WHY DO __I__ WANT TO DIE?"_

_He didn't answer her as he sat her back on the bed. "Quiet, darling." He whispered as he dialed the doctor's number. "Hello? Hi, this is Beck Oliver. My wife Caterina is 6 months pregnant and a regular patient at your office. Yes, that's us. We need to come in immediately. I'm suspecting my wife has Pre-Partum Depression."_

…

_Immediately after, Beck's attention went to his wife, who was on and off. "Cat?" He asked in worry. Everything was suddenly a blur to him as Cat was losing consciousness. Beck had tears. "No…" He felt arms around him, pulling him out of the room, farther away from his wife, as doctors and nurses surrounded her. "Cat, no…" Once he was out of the room, he sat in a chair in the hallway. He saw a nurse take his son to the nursery to get cleaned up. Beck heard the nurse talking to him, but he didn't hear. He dropped his face into his hands. "Please don't leave me." _

…

_"My husband needs an ambulance!" Cat cried out, showing them Beck's impaled hand. "Please!"_

_One police officer grabbed his walkie talkie. "We need an ambulance on 234 N. W St. in Beverly Hills!"_

_Cat whimpered as Beck's hand was still. "Oh, Beck…"_

_"Cat, it'll be alright." Beck kissed her forehead. "Everything will be okay. You're safe. Nathaniel's safe. I'm going to live. We'll be alright. We've faced worse than this." Cat nodded, but was still trembling so Beck pulled her into his good arm, rubbing her back. "I love you, Cat. I'm so glad you're alright. I was so worried you were hurt when I saw the door open. I would've never forgiven myself for leaving you home alone."_

_Cat looked up at him. "I love you too. We're safe though."_

…

_He leaned down and kissed her lips gently. "I love you, Cat. I'm so glad you're alright. And the twins, I'm glad they're okay."_

_Cat nodded. "Me too. I miss my Nathaniel though."_

_"I know, I know, but it's going to be okay." Beck smiled. "He's fine. He was still asleep when I left him with Jason. And Jason's a patient guy, so he can handle our son."_

_"Yes, you're right." Cat sighed. "I'm so sleepy."_

_"Rest, Cat. I'm here. I'm not leaving." Beck told her softly as she drifted back off to sleep. He let out a breath and sat down in the chair nearest to her bed. "She's okay." He whispered to himself. "They're okay…"_

…

A hand was on his shoulder suddenly and he jumped. He saw Cat standing there with a concerned expression. "Honey, what's wrong? You're in a daze."

Beck sighed and stood up. "Are the twins alright? I just…yeah, I dazed out."

"They're still asleep." Cat smiled. "Nathaniel fell asleep on the way back, so I put him to bed. Can you help me with the groceries downstairs, please?"

"Of course." Beck nodded, but before she could leave the room, he pulled her back into his arms. "Hey…"

Cat smiled. "Yes?"

"I love you." Beck gulped. "I'm sorry I failed you so many times to protect you, but I'm still trying."

Cat giggled. "Oh, Beck, look where we are today. We're okay. We're together and okay."

Beck took one of her hands and kissed it. "It's always going to be that way, right?"

Cat nodded. "Yes. Always and forever."

* * *

**Random Fact about DA (Digidestend Angel): Has anyone noticed I have never used (lately) the word "Got" in my stories. I've used "Gotten", but not "Got." My English teacher said that "Got" is an unprofessional word…weird, right?**


	30. Can We Go Back?

**Hi' I Am Human, icarlyfanatic101, LittleMissVictorious, CourtsxBatFan, TheDreamer006, AJ Kenobi, thatrandomgirl, xScreamingxAngelx, Chipy8910, Robin Is My Boy, and Glittergirl123: **Thanks for the reviews :) I finished this story! It's going to be 32 chapters long! So review while you can :)

* * *

**All I Ask Of You**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Thirty**

**Can We Go Back?**

…

…

…

…

…

Cat was on the laptop in her bedroom, sitting on her bed as the TV was on, watching The View. Yes, even American shows were playing because they paid extra to get those. Cat wouldn't live without her soap operas, talk shows, and law shows. God forbid. Beck always rolled his eyes at her obsessions with the entertainment world. Sure, she won't go back to singing and being a pop-star, but she'll refuse to live without her shows. Ridiculous…

She checked her e-mail, humming a random tune, when she saw an email from Sikowitz…her old improv teacher. She smiled, but when she read the message, her smile was wider.

_HELLO, MY OLD STUDENTS!_

_Miss Tori Vega, Mr. Andre Harris, Miss Jade West, Robbie Shapiro, AND Beck and Cat Oliver! _

_How are you all?_

_Beck and Cat, congrats on your first son and the new twins! Jade and Andre, congrats on your new engagement! Robbie and Tori, congrats on…nothing…_

_ANYWAYS, I have exciting news!_

_Believe it or not, Hollywood Arts has reached a bind…apparently I spent too much of the school's funding on Coconuts for the lunch menus than anything else! Oops? _

_So you six are coming back here to Hollywood Arts and throwing a large concert for everyone to come and watch you perform songs from your current and past albums and- you know what? You catch my drift. _

_Next month, so be ready!_

_I'll email you the details in a few weeks!_

_Sincerely, Your Favorite Teacher!_

Cat squealed with excitement at the email. "BECK! BECK! BECK! BECK!" She screamed, unable to contain herself! "BECK! BECK!"

Beck ran in, in complete and utter panic and worry. He panted with exhaustion and almost cried at the fear in his veins. He hated it when his wife screamed. It was always a stinging feeling that something bad was happening…something horrifying and his wife was in danger. She was the world to him, so if she was in trouble, he was failing her. "Are you alright?" He ran up to the bed, looking around in horror. "Cat, what's going on? Stop almost giving me a heart attack like that!" Cat jumped off the bed and into his arms and he held her up with ease and his face full of confusion. "Cat?"

"Read the email!" She pointed to her laptop.

He was absolutely pissed that she scared the hell out of him for no reason, but sighed. "What is so important that you had to worry me so?" He turned the laptop towards them, but laid his wife on the bed and then crawled on top of her, putting his weight on her and made her giggle. He wrapped and arm around her shoulders and gave her lips a kiss before reading the email, using his free hand to scroll down on the page. Cat couldn't read the emotion in his eyes, but soon she saw him frown.

She pouted. "Beck, can we go? Please? Pretty please!"

"No." He said firmly. His eyes left the email and used both elbows to balance himself so he could look at her face directly. She looked beautiful and glowing with the light of the sun from her balcony glass doors shining through. "Babe, the twins are only two months old. We can't keep traveling around everywhere. Nathaniel is so used to Cancun and not to mention, he loves his new friend he made across the street. We can't take him away from them."

"It's only for a few days!" Cat whined. "And the twins will be 3 months by the time we go! PLEASE!"

Beck groaned. "Cat, you know how much I hate to tell you no…but I have to put my foot down on this one. I know you want to perform and see everyone, but-"

Cat burst into tears and pushed him off of her with all her strength. "You're such a jerk! If you're not going, FINE! I'm still going! You obviously don't care about what I want!" And with that, Cat rushed out of the room, going down the stairs, sobbing.

Beck's heart hurt.

He made his pride and joy cry.

Maybe it wouldn't hurt to go back to Hollywood for a few days? The twins would be okay on a plane, right? Nathaniel loves planes…he'd be happy to see his grandparents again. He loves getting the toys and clothes from his grandmothers, grandfather, and his aunts and uncles…he sighed deeply. He wanted his wife happy. He couldn't take seeing her cry, especially when it was his fault she was in emotional pain. He left the room before quickly checking the twins' room to see them still asleep and then went downstairs. When he reached the living room, he saw his wife crying and curled up on the recliner, with her face in one of the throw pillows. Now his heart broke. He did this to her.

He rushed over and took her petite body into his arms, as she still buried her face in the pillow, and he sat himself down comfortably before setting her on his lap, holding her tightly to his chest and protectively in his arms, rocking her back and forth. Her hands kept the pillow to her face. "Oh, babygirl." He whispered, running his fingers through her hair. "Can you look at me? Please?" She shook her head. "Come on, girl. Show me those beautiful brown eyes that I melt in every time I see them." He gently took the pillow away from her face and put it on her lap. She didn't resist. He saw her tears streaming down her face, with puffy eyes and flushed cheeks. "Cat."

"I want to see my mom, my dad, and my friends so bad, Beck." She whimpered, leaning her head on his shoulder, but her hands were limply on the pillow. "I miss them all so much. I love Cancun, I promise. I don't regret moving back here. Nathaniel loves it here and it's a perfect place to raise the twins for a while. But…my parents and your mom haven't even met them yet! Jade, Andre, Tori, and Robbie haven't met them! Beck, please!" She started sobbing again, but she suddenly wrapped her slim arms around his neck and cried into the crook of his neck.

Beck rubbed her back with one hand and the other holding her closer to him. "Okay. We're going back. Only for a few days though."

Cat gasped and sat back up, loosening her tight hold on his neck. "Really? Really, Beck? Oh, do you mean that?"

Beck reached up and wiped the tears from her face. "Yes. Yes, I do. I'd do anything for you." He smiled when she did. "Ah, there's what I wanted to see. I love my favorite girl's smile. You bright up my day, Kitten. You have since the day we met. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Beck." She leaned her head back on his shoulder and he kept rocking them back and forth for a few minutes before they heard crying from upstairs. Cat gasped and jumped up. "Yay! Julian and Anthony are awake!" She squealed with joy as she ran up the stairs to her 2 month old twin boys she adored more than anything in the world, next to Beck and Nathaniel.

Beck chuckled as he watched her go. Soon, he heard the crying cease. Yup. Cat had such a way to make Nathaniel, Julian, and Anthony calm and content. She understood their wants and needs like no one else could. God gave her a powerful gift of motherhood and gentleness, and not to mention unconditional love Whenever Nathaniel had one of his tantrums or moody moments, Beck would lose his patience. Cat never did with him. She'd make him smile and happy again. And now Cat was happy again too. She had her husband, 3 sons, and she'll be seeing her friends and family soon.

Beck snapped out of his thoughts when he saw it was getting a little late and the sun was setting. He stood up and was about to tell Cat he was going to get Nathaniel from his friend's across the street, but he heard her softly singing to the twins and let her continue, so he didn't interrupt her. He went back down and left the house. He stuck his hands in his pocket of his shorts and continued over the street and to the front door. He knocked and waited patiently. After a few seconds, the mother of the friend of Nathaniel's opened. She gave Beck a flirtatious smile. He sighed. Oh, here we go again…what was with women lately? He just couldn't go anywhere without his wife!

"Why, hi there, Beckett." She giggled and looked around. "Where's your lovely wife?"

Now you know what he means…

"She's tending to our twin boys." He grumbled. "Can I have Nathaniel now? It's time for him to come home so we can start dinner."

Devon, the woman, shrugged and opened the door wider. "Come on in." He walked in, keeping a distance from the single mother, but she wrapped an arm around his and led him to the playroom of the house. "Wait." She stopped him. "Why don't you stay a little bit? We can just talk…" She rubbed his arm gently, giving him a seductive wink. She suddenly moved closer. "Just you and I..."

"Back off, Devon." He pushed her away. "My wife means the world to me. You can't break us apart. Understand?"

She walked back up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "But I can pleasure you so." Before he could push her off him again, she kissed his neck until they heard a gasp. She jumped away and Beck's eyes widened at the sight of his shocked and hurt 1 year old. He may only be 21 months old, but he sure knew when something was wrong and something bad was happening. His father was only kissed by his mommy and that's all. So why was this woman kissing him? "Oh, Nathaniel." She cleaned her throat and looked inside the room, seeing her own son watching TV still. "Your daddy's here." She put her hand in Beck's before he shook her off.

Beck kneeled down to Nathaniel. "Ready to go, bud?"

"I want mom." He mumbled, not trusting his father so he took a step away from him.

Beck narrowed his eyes at his one year old. "You okay there?"

"I want mom!" He screamed suddenly, startling them.

Beck picked him up, but he fought against him and Beck put him back down. "Okay, okay, you want to walk. I get it." He held his hand out for Nathaniel to take, but Nathaniel crossed his arms, not wanting to hold his father's hand. Beck glared to Devon. "Bye." He growled before walking Nathaniel out the front door. "Nathaniel, are you okay?" He asked in great concern as they walked back to their home.

Nathaniel huffed. "I want mom."

Beck was confused, but shook it off. Nathaniel was a moody kid…he inherited that from his mother. Beck opened the front door and Nathaniel raced inside. "MOMMY!" He screamed. "MOMMY!" He kept yelling as he ran up the stairs, but cautiously so he didn't fall back down. Beck had left the two gates open, so he was able to reach the 2nd floor. "MOMMY!" He burst into tears as his worried mother came out of the twins' room. "MOMMY!" He cried to her as she picked him up in his arms. "DADDY BAD! DADDY BAD!"

Cat rubbed Nathaniel's back as he held her neck tightly. "Nathaniel, baby, what's wrong?" She asked softly, giving his wet cheek a kiss. "Can you calm down? Tell mommy what's wrong." Beck came up the stairs with wide eyes. "Beck, what happened?"

Beck shrugged, also worried. "I have no clue. He-"

Nathaniel turned his head towards his dad and scowled. "BAD DADDY! BAD DADDY!"

Cat shushed him. "Ssshhh, Nathaniel. Your brothers are asleep. Talk to mommy. What's wrong?"

"DADDY KISSED RAYMOND'S MOMMY!" He screamed, pointing to Beck.

Cat's eyes widened. "What?" She asked in shock, keeping her voice at a reasonable tone. "Excuse me?" She glared to Beck.

Beck groaned, slapping a hand on his face. "Aw, damn."

"So it's true?" She shrieked.

"No, well, yes, wait- no…" Beck sighed deeply. "She made a move on me. She jumped on me and started kissing my neck. Nathaniel was behind her and thought we were kissing. But I pushed her away twice before he saw that. I swear, Cat."

"Don't swear." She mumbled as she continued patting Nathaniel's back, who was falling asleep on her shoulder, obviously the anger and uncontrollable rage towards Beck drained him of all energy. "Okay, I believe you. But now what? Our son is traumatized."

Beck looked saddened. "I know."

Cat sighed. "He'll forget it by tomorrow probably. Just have a talk with him before bed tonight. For now, let me lay him down for a nap and I'll go start dinner."

Beck nodded, not saying anything. Cat walked past him to Nathaniel's room. He didn't like it when his son hated him. The one year old was quite protective of his mother already. He was mature for his very young age. He was just beginning to let Beck hug Cat and kiss his mom, trusting Beck finally. Cat was Nathaniel's best friend. He was a momma's boy. He couldn't go an hour without her. If she was out of his sight, he'd panic, thinking his mom was in trouble.

Beck smiled to himself.

Nathaniel was a good son. How'd they get so lucky? Or blessed?

* * *

**Random Fact about DA: My favorite movie of all time…it's either Rush Hour 3, or Beverly Hills Chihuahua, or Kung Fu Panda 2. No lie.**


	31. Nathaniel, Put Your Heart Up!

**TheDreamer006, LittleMissVictorious, CourtsxBatFan, AJ Kenobi, Glittergirl123, xScreamingxAngelx, Robin Is My Boy: **Thanks for the reviews :) one more chapter left! Yay! No sequel to this one, I'm sorry :( BUT summary for a new story coming up after "Jade's Big Mistake" is on our profile page :) SOOOO now I'm going to go take a catnap with Nathaniel :)

* * *

**All I Ask Of You**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**Nathaniel, Put Your Heart Up!**

…

…

…

…

…

22 month old Nathaniel Oliver was quite excited as the cheering and screaming of the large crowd of people behind him were just like him: waiting for his mom to perform! He kept clapping his hands, even though the stage was still empty and his smile was wide. He was sporting a grey onzie on him, but he had cameo overalls covering it. His hair was wild, as usual, and he had brown tennie shoes on his feet. He was currently in the front row, in the arms of his grandfather. He was told that he was going to stay with his grandparents in the audience until the show was over, but he was better with it since his mom explained he'd be watching her sing and dance.

He was quite overjoyed to hear that. He loved his mother's singing voice.

Suddenly the lights faded out, but smoke came out of some vents on the stage and a large spotlight appeared with his mother in the center of it, with a sweet-as-sugar smile. Nathaniel's grandfather put the almost 2 year old on his shoulders so he could see his mom better. His grandparents kept trying to talk to him and point out what was happening, but he surprising was able to block their voices out. Did they understand he wanted to hear his mom and not them?

Cat giggled as the crowd kept screaming. "Hello HOLLYWOOD! And people all over the world!" She screamed out into the microphone. "IS EVERYONE READY FOR AN AWESOME NIGHT OF TALENT FROM Tori Vega, Jade West, Robbie Shapiro, Andre Harris, my husband Beck Oliver, and myself, Caterina Oliver?" The crowd roared even louder. "Thank you everyone for joining us and thanks for your funding for Hollywood Arts, the school we all graduated from! You will be blessed one day! Thank you again. LET'S GET THIS STARTED!" She pointed straight to Nathaniel. "This song is for my BEAUTIFUL 22 month old son, Nathaniel Oliver!"

More people cheered and Nathaniel blushed. His mother blew him a kiss and he repeated the action. "I LOVE YOU MAMA!" He yelled out.

Cat giggled again. "I love you too, baby boy."

"AWWW!" The crowd cried out.

"Start the music!" Cat pointed to the DJ.

As the music came on and four tall guys came out next to his mother, he admired her dress and beauty. Her dress was a cocktail dress, fluffy and sparkly, and pure pink. He loved her dress, and he also was the one that helped her pick it out the day before. She had on the pink high heels he told her to put with the dress. Her mom had her hair in a slick back ponytail, but she had on the tiara he saw in the glass counter at the dress shop and told her she was a princess, so she should have a princess crown.

Nathaniel smiled. His mommy was so pretty.

It was at the part he saw the two of the strange men pick his mother up on their shoulders, but he didn't mind. He was still mad at his dad, so he didn't care.

"_**Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
Only girl in the world..."**_

When they put his mom down, they were dancing in sync, making him in awe. Easy to say that his grandparents were quite shocked that Nathaniel's attention was all on the concert. The child usually had the attention span of a fly. But as it goes and has been said many times, Nathaniel and Cat had this bond that was unbreakable. Nathaniel would always be happy when his mom was smiling and having fun.

As the song ended, Cat rushed over to the edge and Cat's father leaned Nathaniel over and Nathaniel kissed his mother's lips. "I love you, Nathaniel." She told him.

He smiled brightly. "I love you more!"

As the concert went on, his auntie Tori sang "Freak The Freak Out", his dad and uncle Andre danced to "Dynamite", his uncle Robbie made tons of jokes with the puppet, Rex…who scared poor Nathaniel sometimes. When his mom and aunt Jade came out and sang an upbeat and crazy song, he laughed and squealed, clapping his hands. "MOMMY!" He cheered over and over.

"_**You never met a chick like me  
Burn so bright  
I'm gonna make you blind…" **_Cat winked to Nathaniel, who blushed. The song continued and then he heard his mother's big solo. "_**A oooh yeaaah  
Ah oooho heeey  
Hey yeah yeah yeaaaah." **_He clapped his hands, smiling ear to ear. "_**Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby  
Yeah if you are my baby  
And I'll make you crazy tonight –NIGHTTTT!" **_His auntie Jade and his mother started walking back up to the front of the stage. His mother was singing to him now, directly into his eyes_**. "Look at me boy  
'Cause I got you  
Where I want you  
Isn't it so exciting?  
Wanna shake you  
When I break you  
Take a backseat boy  
Cause now I'm driving!" **_Nathaniel threw his mom another kiss as she continued the song. When the song ended, he thought he was screaming the loudest for his mother. His mom came over again and gave Nathaniel a high-five and another kiss.

His uncle Robbie did another session of jokes, while his dad danced again, his uncle Andre sang "Song 2 You", his auntie Jade sang "Love The Way You Lie", and his auntie Tori sang "Beggin' On Your Knees". Finally, his favorite song came on.

His mother stepped out with two microphones. "Is everyone enjoying our concert so far?" She asked the audience. Everyone screamed different answers. "Awesome! Alright, here's a big surprise and early birthday present for my baby boy, Nathaniel!" She motioned for her dad to put Nathaniel on the stage and immediately Nathaniel rushed over to his mom, holding her hand. Cat leaned down his level. "Okay, we were practicing our favorite song yesterday, remember?"

Nathaniel smiled and was a bit jumpy. "YUP!" Everyone chuckled.

Cat smiled and handed him his very own microphone. "Ready, baby?" Nathaniel nodded, remembering exactly what his mother and he practiced the night before. "Okay, Nathaniel, what do you want the people here to do?"

Nathaniel squealed. "PUT YOUR HEARTS UP!" He screamed, making everyone else scream.

The music started and Nathaniel was suddenly getting butterflies in his tummy, but with his mommy by his side, what did he have to fear? She was his protector and she was always going to be there for him, right? So why be scared? Cat gave him the nod and they both began singing.

"_**Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
If we give a little love, maybe we can change the world…" **_Nathaniel giggled after singing into his microphone, and then his mom sang her solo, but he watched her closely and stayed close to her.

_**"You think you're so small  
Like you're itty bitty.  
Just one match in the lights of the city  
Walking by strangers on the side of the street  
Like a quarter in a cup'll get 'em off on their feet, like…" **_Cat turned to Nathaniel, pointing to him and he grinned to her, gripping his microphone, careful not to drop it._** "You think you're never gonna make your mark  
Sit back and watch the world while it falls apart, like  
Out of sight, out of mind, like, like  
It's just a waste of time,  
Like, like, like…"**_

He started singing with his mom again to his favorite part of the song. "_**Hey yeah yeah yeah  
Hey yeah yeah  
If we give a little love  
Maybe we can change the world  
I said  
Hey yeah yeah yeah  
Hey yeah yeah  
Sing it if you're with me  
All you boys and all you girls…"**_ Nathaniel pointed to the audience like his mother did, since he was taught to do that the night before. Everyone was whistling for him, screaming out his name. He tried not to laugh. "_**Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
If we give a little love maybe we can change the world!"**_

Nathaniel watched his mother do her solo again. "_**Wish in a well shooting star in the sky  
We can do anything if we try  
Can't resurrect Ghandi, resurrect kings  
But if we put our heads together  
We can do anything like  
You don't have to be a billionaire  
You don't have to have much to show how much care  
Like give a wink, give a kiss  
Like give a little happiness  
Like like like…" **_

Nathaniel jumped, excited to sing again. "_**Hey yeah yeah yeah  
Hey yeah yeah  
If we give a little love  
Maybe we can change the world  
I said  
Hey yeah yeah yeah  
Hey yeah yeah  
Sing it if you're with me  
All you boys and all you girls!" **_Cat looked to him and smiled, giving him a nod. He took a deep breath, blushing. It was HIS solo. "_**Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah!" **_Cat came back in and helped him. "_**If we give a little love maybe we can change the world!" **_

Here came Nathaniel's ultimate favorite part. Cat took his hand gently and he danced with her. "_**Don't let em bring you down now, down now  
Don't let em bring you down now, down now  
And get up and you love now love now  
And get up and you love now love now." **_Cat nodded to him and he sang with her, still holding her hand. "_**Don't let em bring you down now, down now  
Don't let em bring you down now, down now  
And get up and you love now love now…" **_Cat kneeled down and he wrapped his arms around her neck, jumping up and she balanced him on her hip. _**"And get up and you love now love NOWWWW!" **_He screamed into the microphone when his mom sang her long note. "_**Hey yeah yeah yeah  
Hey yeah yeah  
If we give a little love  
Maybe we can change the world…" **_After dancing with him, Cat set Nathaniel down carefully and he started dancing too. _**"I said  
Hey yeah yeah yeah  
Hey yeah yeah  
Sing it if you're with me  
All you boys and all you girls!"**_ Nathaniel knew that was the last one. "_**Hey yeah yeah yeah…" **_He sang into the microphone and then the music stopped, but suddenly the cheering and screaming was louder than ever. He jumped around, clapping his hands with the microphone. His mom picked him up and kissed his cheek lovingly. "I love you mommy!" He squealed.

Cat had tears of joy. "And I love you, Nathaniel."

"And I love you both more than anything in the whole world." Beck's voice was heard as he came up with his own microphone, but he had a cordless microphone on him, as he carried two little bodies in his arms, who were wide awake and dressed in the cutest outfits. "Julian and Anthony love you guys as well."

Nathaniel gasped. "Hi, brothers!"

"AWW!" The crowed cooed again as Beck kissed Cat's lips.

What a family, right?

* * *

**Random Fact about DA: I'm absolutely addicted to Coca-Cola! No lie! I cannot live without it!**


	32. Everything

**LittleMissVictorious, TheDreamer006, CourtsxBatFan, Chipy8910, osnapitzari, Glittergirl123, Robin Is My Boy, MariaLuvsYew, AJ Kenobi **_(Haha, your brother wrote on his chapter what you said. You crack me up, lol)_**: **THANKS FOR REVIEWING FOR THIS STORY AND LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT! :) it's been fun. 70 chapters of Love At First Sight and 32 Chapters of this sequel…it's been an awesome ride :) Love you guys! Read my other stories!

* * *

**All I Ask Of You**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I do NOT own Victorious**

…

…

…

…

…

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**Everything **

…

…

…

…

…

Everything was a blur for 30 year old Beck Oliver. He didn't sleep at all the night before. How could he? This was one of the most dreadful days of his life. He didn't know it would ever come…but it was here and he had to face the reality of the fact his little man was going to be going to school today…the big kindergarten. Pre-school wasn't bad at all, because it only lasted a few hours. But this lasted all day…his son was 5 years old and grown up into a smart boy, who was so mature for his age.

He was ready for kindergarten.

Beck wasn't ready for him to go to kindergarten.

He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and he dared himself to turn to see who it was. He attempted to smile. His oldest son was dressed in casual clothes with sneakers on his feet, which he learned to tie himself. 5 year old Nathaniel smiled brightly to his father. "What's up, dad? Do I look cool or what?" He spun around so Beck could check out the whole outfit. Nathaniel grabbed his sunglasses and put them over his eyes. "I'm awesome, huh?"

Beck chuckled lightly. "You're so conceited."

Nathaniel frowned. "AM NOT!" He paused. "Wait, what's conceited mean?"

Beck rolled his eyes and returned to his newspaper and coffee.

His three year old twins came down next and he turned to them again. He raised an eyebrow. "Why are you two still in pajamas?"

Julian, who had wavy brown hair and pale skin color, along with his father's eyes, grinned. "Mommy said we're going to have a lazy day with her!"

"YEAH! A lazy day!" Anthony shot back, sticking his tongue out to his father. He had thin brown hair, eyes of his mother, and pale skin. He was the spitting image of Cat.

"Anthony Ray, what have I told you about sticking your tongue out at your father?" A soft, tired voice scolded as she came down the stairs. "Nathaniel Beckett, no sunglasses on in the house. And Julian Matthew…uh, stay cute."

Julian squealed. "Yes, mama!" He shouted as both Nathaniel and Anthony pouted.

Now Beck stood up with a true smile, watching his glowing wife come down the stairs carefully.

Cat smiled to her sons.

"Mom, it's not our fault Julian is such a goody-two shoes!" Nathaniel shot a glare to his younger brother, who glared back.

"YEAH!" Anthony agreed. "Goody-two shoes!"

Julian began tearing up.

Cat came down with a little girl in her arms and she smiled gently to her youngest son. "Don't bully your baby brother you two." She scolded the other two as she leaned down and kissed Julian's head. She stood back up and looked to her husband. "Did you eat breakfast?"

Beck shook his head. "Nah…I'm too nervous."

Cat giggled. "Well I'll make breakfast. Everyone get seated at the table."

The two year old girl held onto her mother's neck tightly. "I want to help, momma!"

Cat smiled, patting her daughter's back. "Alright, Anastasia. Let's go make daddy and brothers' breakfast."

"YAY!" 2 year old Anastasia Jadelyn cheered.

As Beck helped his sons into their seats, he couldn't help, but admire the 5 month baby bump on Cat's stomach. They already found out it was another girl. They were going to name her Cathleen Victoria. Beck shook himself out of his thoughts when he saw Nathaniel over by the shelf that was about his level now. He sighed. Nathaniel always seemed to stare at the sacred picture…of Andre. Beck's best friend was killed in a car accident at the age of 28…Nathaniel took it hard as well.

Andre and Jade were married and had a baby girl…Jade hadn't moved on since as she raised her daughter as a single mother, and she was honestly doing quite well.

Robbie and Tori were married, but currently were working on adopting since Tori found out she couldn't conceive.

It wasn't heaven and paradise with Beck and Cat either. Cat had a miscarriage about the year ago. She didn't want to try for another baby, for it hurt so much and the depression was killing her, but oops? She was pregnant and healthy so far. Anastasia was battling Leukemia, which hurt Beck deeply. He wished he could see his daughter with some color in her sickly pale skin and hair on her bald head, but he hoped one day he would. One day, she may heal from this…he hoped. Only time will tell.

He went over to Nathaniel and pat his head. "Hey, bud." He said softly, but Nathaniel didn't respond. "Getting a smile from Uncle Andre before school?"

Nathaniel shrugged. "I just want to hear his voice again. He was always so cool."

Beck held back his tears and bit his lip. "Yeah, he was." He sighed. "Come on, mom's about to bring out breakfast."

Nathaniel nodded. "Kay-kay…hey, dad?"

"Yeah, son?" Beck responded, helping Nathaniel into his chair.

"Do you think Uncle Andre is my angel?" Nathaniel innocent asked.

"Definitely." Beck smiled and kissed his son's head.

"Breakfast is ready." Cat gentle, but cheery voice announced as she and Anastasia came out of the kitchen with a large plate of pancakes and Anastasia held a bowl of scrambled eggs.

Beck took the bowl from Anastasia and quickly put the young toddler in her highchair. "Cat, sit down. Let me do that." He ordered in a polite way.

Cat giggled. "No, no, I have it."

Beck wrapped an arm around her waist. "I love you so much."

Cat kissed his lips. "I love you too."

"EW!" Anthony cringed. "COOTIES!"

Nathaniel rolled his eyes. "Oh, get a grip, Anthony."

Beck groaned. "I just can't wait till they turn into teenagers." He said sarcastically, making Cat laugh.

…

Beck gripped the steering wheel of his 2020 Black Avalanche truck as Nathaniel was singing his favorite song in the backseat. He smiled. No matter the age, Nathaniel would always be in love with his mother's song "Put Your Hearts Up" and it wouldn't ever change. That song created a bond between Nathaniel and Cat at the first time he heard it in Cat's SUV when he was a month old on the way to his one month check up to the doctors.

Beck turned the corner to the Elementary Hollywood Arts. His heart raced. This was it, wasn't it?

_**But life's not the breath you take, the breathing in and out**_

Beck found a spot to park in front of the school and took a deep breath, still gripping the steering wheel.

Nathaniel looked to his dad with an eyebrow raised. "Dad? What's wrong with you?"

Beck chuckled. His son was always so blunt to get to the point. "Nothing." Beck took the keys out of the ignition and opened the driver's door.

_**That gets you through the day, ain't what it's all about**_

Beck gave a wave to Sikowitz, who was greeting the parents and new students to the school, since he was still principal. He opened the door to Nathaniel's side and the boy already ahd his seatbelt off. Beck helped him out of the truck and then Nathaniel put his little Spiderman backpack on.

Nathaniel was hyper. "Daddy, I'm so excited! This is the coolest day ever!"

Beck scoffed as he locked his truck and took Nathaniel's hand, walking up to the front doors of the school. "Yeah…best day ever…"

_**You just might miss the point trying to win the race**_

Beck reached the kindergarten class and met the teacher and everything. Nathaniel was smiling, but hanging on to his dad's leg. "Dad…wait…" Suddenly Nathaniel frowned. "What if no one likes me?"

Beck smiled as he leaned down to Nathaniel. "Hey…you are the coolest kind on this whole planet. Who wouldn't like you? Just remember that mommy's proud of you, your brothers are excited to hear about your day, your sister loves you, and…you're my son. My pride and joy." Beck kissed Nathaniel's head. "Okay, go put your backpack in your cubby that Mrs. Potter pointed to."

"You're picking me up after school, right?" Nathaniel asked him.

"You bet."

"Hi!" A little girl with red hair and pig tails came up to Nathaniel. "I'm Natalie! Want to be my friend?"

Nathaniel shrugged. "Sure!"

"Come on!" Natalie took Nathaniel's hand and began to lead him away.

Beck stood up about to leave the room…

"WAIT, DAD!"

Beck turned around sharply as Nathaniel ran up to him and Beck leaned down as Nathaniel jumped into his arms. "I love you very much, dad."

Beck let a tear slip out, but quickly wiped it away. "I love you, son. Have a good day."

Beck watched as his kindergartner ran back to his new friend…playing.

Growing up is hard to do.

_**Life's not the breaths you take but the moments that take your breath away…**_

Beck left the room and walked down the halls of the school, smiling to himself.

He had to let go sometimes…now he had to let God take care of Nathaniel for him while he was at school.

Beck went back to the best day of his fatherhood life…

_Beck stood up and leaned over to kiss her lips. "I love you so much, Cat."_

_Cat smiled. "I love you too."_

_Beck looked at his newborn son. "And I love you, Nathaniel."_

_"Here." Cat motioned for Beck to hold him. Beck looked nervous. "Beck, you need to. You haven't held him yet. What in the world are you afraid of?"_

_"Breaking him." Beck muttered. "He's like a porcelain doll. He's flawless and glowing."_

_"You won't break him or hurt him." Cat assured him. "Here you go."_

_Beck gulped as he reached over and carefully put Nathaniel in his arms, protectively. He bounced the baby up and down gently. "Wow…he's so light."_

_"And quiet." Cat sighed. "I hope that lasts."_

_"Don't get your hopes up." Beck told her with a grin._

_"I know." She smiled. "Nathaniel Beckett Oliver. It just has a ring to it."_

_"It does, doesn't it?" He smiled to his son. "You're a true Oliver boy, that's right." Suddenly, he saw the ends of his lips curl upwards into a small smile. "He smiled at me." Beck said in awe. "He smiled at me."_

* * *

**Random Fact about DA: I get absolutely filled with pride when I finish a story :) **

**THE END!**


End file.
